Reasons to Remember
by Lazarus Kingsman
Summary: Nao returns to Duel Academia for her second year with the burden of her status lifted. Revelations occur when she and Pro Duelist Ed Phoenix fatefully meet for the first time, or so she thinks. Nao is gradually drawn towards Ed, while he is determined to claim her back, but a new enemy and a certain accident conflict against the past that was once true. (REVISING)
1. Temperance From Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Temperance in Death**

Fifteen-year-old Fukugawa Nao leisurely kicked her legs in the car seat while burying her nose into the October edition of Monthly Duel as Mimura Koichi drove her to the harbour. As a second-year student of Duel Academia, she was going to be an upperclassman to first-year students, the majority being the same age, if not older.

"Tell me, Koichi, where do my parents have an appointment that is so urgent?" she asked without taking her eyes off the page before turning it.

"At the hospital, young miss," he answered.

"The hospital? Is my father or mother ill?"

"In all honesty, young miss, Master and Madam Fukugawa wouldn't elaborate to anyone about this. Forgive me for my lack of assistance."

"Well, as long as my parents are in good health, then I suppose there is nothing serious to worry about."

Nao turned another page and her violet eyes stopped at a particular duelist's profile. The nobleman of the Pro-Dueling World League, Ed Phoenix, was reported to be attending to Duel Academia as a first-year student. The article processed in her mind clearly, but for some strange reason, she wasn't very astonished. There was something about his sapphire eyes and confident smile that made her try to think, but she couldn't. As a result of a struggle to train her thought, a headache rifted through her temple as she held it in her hand.

"Young miss?" Koichi worriedly asked.

The ache stopped as quickly as it came, "Yes, Koichi?" she tilted her head at him. He cleared his throat and told her that they arrived.

Since Nao had left most of her belongings in the dorm, she only had a knapsack with the Monthly Duel in her possession. "Thank you, Koichi. I shall continue to communicate with you and my parents this year like the previous."

Her driver bowed and she ran off to the ferry to check in. With an unreadable expression on his face, he watched her board the boat and left when it departed. He was ordered to drive back to the hospital after dropping her off, where her parents were going to be. If he was given such a command, then there must be something urgent.

As the boat steered to the island, she continued to read the entire magazine to pass the time. Nao turned another page and spotted Marufuji Ryō's name in a headline that deserved him praise: **Recent Graduate Kaiser Marufuji Ryō makes a strong name in the World League**. She had full confidence when she and her father agreed on sponsoring him in the Pro Dueling world, since he was a very intellectual duelist, who personally reached his perfection. The two had been seeing each other quite often, however since they were not at school, they maintained their relationship to be professional. As Ryō once stated before, dueling was his everything, and Nao had no intention of being unfair to him or the family. Instead she supported him as the daughter of the Fukugawa Family, and as a close friend when outside of the media.

When she reached the last page where the subscription envelope stuck out, she immediately turned back to the article about Ed Phoenix she bookmarked earlier. At that moment, Naturu Pineapple, her spiritual partner, appeared to accompany her.

"Is it strange when you look at someone's photo for a long time?" she quietly asked her friend, who only blinked. "Ed Phoenix is a genius duelist who reached his thirty-winning streak in the World League, and I know that I have no connection to him, but why do I keep looking?"

Naturu Pineapple gave Nao a sneaky look which she was baffled at. "Of course I do not like him! I never met him before," she stopped her words that came out of her mouth, but somehow, it didn't sit right on her tongue. "Did I?"

The ferry came to a stop and the intercom blared through the transport of the arrival at Duel Academia. Nao hastily stuck the magazine in her knapsack and stood up from her seat on the bench. "Let's go, Naturu Pineapple." Her spirit gave a happy sound in response while following her out of the boat.

She passed by Temporary Principal Chronos and a new Vice Principal Napoleon while hidden in the crowd, although she still did not understand why Principal Samejima left his post for vacation in the beginning of the year. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she went on her way to the Osiris Dorm, certain that Judai and Shō would be there already.

Sure enough, the two students were present but not in their rooms. She heard Judai exasperatingly chuckle from below and spotted Manjōme, Asuka and Tome with Shō at the edge of the cliff. Solid Vision from duel disks were in play, and it seemed like the Sanctuary in the Sky Field Magic.

"Don't praise me that much!" he said.

"Even though he's a second-year now, he's still an idiot," Manjōme scoffed.

"That's what Judai's good at," Nao made her entrance to the group and they turned their heads to the heiress.

"Nao, you came just now?" Asuka greeted her.

"Yes, there was something I had to do before arriving here. Who is Judai dueling?"

"A freshman came to our room and asked him for a duel," said Shō.

"A freshman? Who is he?"

"Most likely a duelist who likes to mess around with eight packs to create a deck," said Manjōme.

"A deck from eight packs?" her eyes widened in curiosity.

Judai's opponent wore a silver tuxedo with stylish silver hair to compliment it. Nao suspected that he was in control of the Field Magic, which made sense due to Archangel Zerato in his possession. The Osiris had Clayguardman in defense mode, and Winged Kuribō perched on his shoulder. There was a strange feeling sitting in her stomach that something didn't seem right about the freshman.

He appeared too insightful as an underclassman.

"From that look, I'm guessing that you couldn't draw the card you wanted," said Judai.

"It looks like I'd lose in a match where things are left to luck. Still, I believe that dueling isn't all about luck. I was told by someone that luck and destiny are different. A person's destiny has already been determined at the time of their birth. That is why everything in the future can be predicted - which of us will win and which of us will lose; that has already been decided," the freshman shared.

"I don't know who told you all that, but that's a pretty boring way of thinking. The world's fun because we don't know what'll happen next, isn't it?"

"Is that so? What will happen next has already been determined. I activate the Trap, Convening the Light. I discard my hand to choose one Light-Attribute monster in my Cemetery and add it to my hand. And, I activate Archangel Zerato's effect: by discarding Holy Shine Ball, I'm destroying Clayguardman!"

After clearing Judai from his monster, he had Kuribō-Summoning Flute to protect his Life Points on a whim. "My spirit just overturned your stupid prediction."

"Is that your ace in the hole, Senior? As I would expect from the legendary duelist who they say talks to spirits," the freshman complimented.

"Legendary? That's kinda cool!"

"A legend of foolishness?" Asuka wondered.

"Legendarily easy to please?" Shō sighed.

"Legendarily mistaken?" Nao scratched her cheek.

"He's a legendary idiot!" Manjōme scowled.

On Judai's next turn, he managed to summon Tempester using Fusion and attacked Archangel Zerato. The Elemental Hero destroyed the freshman's monster and cancelled the fusion for the three Fusion materials to eliminate the rest of his life points.

Nao didn't realize until the Solid Vision faded away that there was a hint of disappointment creeping in her mind.

"You all right, freshman?" Judai asked him. "You weren't half-bad out there! Gotcha! That sure was a fun duel!"

Nao had to keep herself from laughing at how hard Judai tried and failed to be a good senior.

"That boy isn't too bad, either, if he had a good mach with Judai using a deck like that," said Tome.

When the first-year student arrived at the top of the cliff, for a moment time seemed to dramatically slow down for Nao. She could have sworn that he looked straight at her but the others didn't quite notice. His blue eyes softened just the slightest before heading out of the area. Nao let out the breath she had been holding without knowing as soon as he disappeared from her view.

"That junior was a cute little guy, wasn't he?" Judai snapped her back out of her thoughts. "That was tough, since I'm not really the 'mentor' type."

"That's right. You're like a Big Bro, Big Bro," said Shō.

"When a guy who isn't great pretends to be great, he'll expose his defects," Manjōme shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you would get hated by the juniors for it," Asuka warned him.

Suddenly, Shō cried out in realization. "I thought I've seen him somewhere!" He dug into his backpack for the Monthly Duel issue. He turned to a page and said, "I knew it! That guy's Ed Phoenix!"

"Yeah, he called himself Ed, though," Judai nodded.

"Wait, really?" Asuka gasped. "The young genius duelist in the middle of renewing his winning streak record in the Pro-Dueling World League?"

"There's no way!" Manjōme studied the photo on the page. "Well, that does look like him."

"Still, for a pro, he could've used some deck-building skills," said Judai.

"What you battled against was a deck built randomly from eight packs that were left on the shelves," Tome stood up.

"So, I had a close match with a duck like that?" he slumped his shoulders in shock. "Man, Ed Phoenix…"

"Get bummed, get bummed," Manjōme scoffed at him.

"No way! I want to battle against his real deck next time! I'm looking forward to it!"

Nao unconsciously tuned out the conversation and focused on her heart that was beating abnormally. The fact that she had seen Ed Phoenix without realizing was a foreign thought to think over. The strangest outcome was that she wasn't surprised.

In fact, she could have sworn for a second that she never knew him at all.

Meanwhile at the hospital back in Nao's hometown, Fukugawa Katsumaru and Fukugawa Chie sat nervously with the neurologist in the office.

"My daughter has been experiencing chronic headaches over the past three months and this had not happened for a long time," said the chairman. "It would not be something terminal like brain cancer, would it?"

"I have confidence that her results contained no symptoms of such," said the doctor. "Has she been doing any sort of activity that would trigger the headaches?"

"They occurred in unpredictable timing, doctor. Some lasted for a few seconds, while others for a few hours at longest," Chie answered.

"I will share one thing. Whatever the accident your daughter had encountered, there is an unexplained reason why this particular symptom shows. This long-term memory loss will only worsen her condition if she will not remember whatever she lost. The worst case is that she would eventually lose all her memories of herself, her family and her friends."

"What can we do?" Katsumaru pleaded. "Anything to help Nao?"

"If there is something or someone particular that she can be relatively close to, then that could be her only hope."

Nao's parents held hands and looked at each other worriedly, thinking of one person who would have a chance.

In a residence unknown, a man garbed in a white cloak in a white room laid out his tarot cards face down in a particular formation. His obscured eyes narrowed when the center card revealed to be "Temperance" and the one right above read "Death".

What he had been looking through was Ed's fated path of the near future. The third and last tarot card would tell him what the obstacle would be for the pro duelist to face.

The Lovers was flipped in reverse.


	2. Double Lockdown: Nao's Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Nao's Secret Admirer - Double Lockdown**

It was already one week in the year and Manjōme dueled against an Obelisk Blue who graduated at the top of his middle school class to redeem his former rank. Although he won with ease, the inspired Osiris freshmen including Judai and Shō forced him to stay back. To accommodate himself even more, he began to remodel his room and hitched the top bunk in Judai's room.

On a Sunday night, Nao, Asuka, Junko and Momoe congregated in the bathhouse at the girls' dorm just to catch up with each other. The latter two were especially thrilled to receive any information about the Kaiser and his early career in the World League. Junko also poked fun at the younger duelist by noting that her chest got slightly bigger, who embarrassingly covered them with her arms for the entire bath.

"There was no need to be flustered, Nao. We are all women, and you would have relaxed a bit more," Junko teased as the four walked down their hallway.

"I am still a late adolescent," the heiress shrugged. "The three of you are more or less mature women unlike me."

"I am certain that you act older than Junko or Momoe."

"Asuka-sama," Junko whined.

"Thank you, Asuka," Nao smiled as they stopped at her room only to find a certain object that wasn't there when she left. A single thornless red rose sat at the foot of the door. Nao picked it up and studied it.

"A rose?"

"How romantic! You have a secret admirer," Momoe gushed.

"Who would it be from?" Nao tilted her head to the side.

"It could be from that Obelisk freshman Sorano Taigo who I saw you talk to so often," Junko grinned.

"Sorano?"

"Apparently, he is one of the top students from middle school."

Nao was utterly confused for a moment when she realized that she couldn't remember his face. Asuka said that she saw Nao with him many times during the week, but the heiress couldn't recall him until his face suddenly appeared in her head. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her lately.

"Ah, Sorano-kun," she realized, remembering the honorific she gave him.

Nao had met the first-year on the first day of school when she was in the library looking for a book on philosophical dueling. Because of her short stature, Sorano spotted her problem. Being a gentleman he was, he reached for the book and handed it to her. He had slightly tan skin with brown hair styled up to his liking and his kind eyes curved into smiles.

After thanking him, he introduced himself right away with a bit of a stutter. "I am S-Sorano Taigo," he said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sorano," she politely smiled, which made him stare. Before she could tell him her name, it was revealed that he already knew who she was because of the Fukugawa Family's fame. He initially called her Senior Fukugawa, but Nao insisted on dropping the 'Senpai' title and asked him to just plainly call her Nao since they were the same age.

The two Obelisks were on friendly terms but Sorano would occasionally blush slightly whenever she smiled or giggled. As a result, Nao became a victim to love advice from Junko, Momoe and at one point, Fubuki.

"But he's just a friend," she pouted.

"The question is whether you are just a friend to him," Momoe winked.

"You two, maybe she should find out for sure who sent the rose," Asuka suggested.

The next day during physical activity after classes, the second-year students were pitted against the first-year students in a volleyball tournament. Nao teamed with Asuka, Junko, Momoe, Judai and Manjōme. The heiress just slipped on her knee pads when Sorano called her name with a wave. She waved back platonically, but her female teammates giggled at her.

"They are so cute," Junko squealed.

"I am telling you that we are just friends," Nao sighed.

Sorano watched Nao on the court as his team sat to wait for their round. His eyes followed her figure as she parried and tethered the ball with skill. What really caught his attention was when she leapt up to spike the ball, how her back arched when she was in mid-air. His friends snapped him out with nudges.

"You got it bad with Senior Fukugawa!" they joked.

"Hey, that's not it!" he stammered.

"Sure, but she is really pretty!" one of his friends said.

"Taigo, you better make your move quick because you've got some rivals against you," another stuck out his tongue.

He had no intention of spoiling their friendship where he liked it, nor did he have any problem admiring her from afar. He would never possibly think that she had been bullied in her first year, not when she had attractive confidence flaring in her violet eyes.

"Team 2-A wins," announced the referee, and cheers emitted from the fellow students.

"Teams 1-C and 1-D up for play!"

"That's us. Let's go," Sorano said and stood up from the bench. His friends followed him to the court and crossed paths with Nao's team. She gave another smile at him, which he couldn't react in time. He pushed his thoughts aside when he played, which they won easily.

"He seems to be a good match for you, Fukugawa," Fubuki said out loud, and plopped a seat behind her.

"What exactly do you mean?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, he is a top first-year student like you were, an excelling athlete and very handsome," he listed with his fingers. "With that alone, he earns twenty munekyun points."

"Excuse me?" she balked.

"Fubuki-nii-san, if she's not interested then she's not interested," Asuka defended for her.

"I am only the expert in love who takes no sides," he waved it off.

Soon afterwards, Nao's team and Sorano's team were the last competitors to end the tournament. The team captains shook hands before starting the heated final match. On the last serve, both teams kept the ball going back and forth until Taro bumped the ball high towards Nao. Judai gave her a boost with his hands and spiked it down to the floor like a meteor right past Sorano who stood frozen.

"We did it!" Nao cheered after Judai gave her a high-five.

The first-year boy suddenly cleared his throat marched up towards the heiress, who gave him her full attention.

"Fukugawa Nao, I cannot take this loss today. I would like to challenge you to a duel," he blurted with a flush on his face. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What is the meaning of this, Sorano?"

"Nao, I really really like you," he stuttered, which his friends cheered at his confession. "I want to duel for your affections."

"Sorano," she softened.

"Please," he bowed low, which she panicked at slightly.

"Raise your head, Sorano. I will accept the challenge," she sighed, seeing that there was no way around the situation he created.

"What's going on?" Judai cluelessly muttered out for only Asuka and Manjōme to hear.

"That Fukugawa is gaining more attention than last year," Manjōme crossed his arms.

"I suppose she doesn't have much choice now," said Asuka.

After both teams changed back into their uniforms, they headed for the Obelisk arena where Sorano and Nao prepared their decks and duel disks. Shō and Fubuki also arrived to show their support.

"Man, I haven't seen Nao duel in a while," Judai breathed in excitedly.

"Another Love Duel early in the year," Shō groaned.

"Be prepared, Sorano," Nao warned him.

"You should, too," he replied.

"Duel!" They started with four thousand points and their five cards.

"I'll take the first turn. Draw!" He scanned his hand and nodded to himself. "I summon Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV4 in attack mode!" A black metallic dragon perched onto the field against Nao.

**Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV4  
Dragon-Type  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

"A Horus deck?" she muttered to himself. "From my hand, Naturu Cosmobeet's effect activates. When the opponent Normal Summons a monster, this card can be Special Summoned from my hand." Her frequently-used cosmobeet sprouted out in attack mode.

**Naturu Cosmobeet (Level 2)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 700**

"Nao, I'm going to fight for your affections, so I will give everything I have. I activate the Magic Card, Level Up! By sending Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV4 to the Cemetery, I can Special-Summon Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV6 from my deck." The smaller dragon burst into flames before a moderately larger incarnation emerged in its place

**Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV6  
Dragon-Type  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600**

"A monster with 2300 attack points on the first turn?" Shō marvelled.

"I'll place two cards face-down to end my turn."

Nao was well aware of Horus's special effects in its LV4, LV6 and LV8 forms. He was attempting to use a lock-down strategy against her, but she had to do something before it was too late.

"My turn. Draw! I activate Angel's Charity. I draw three cards from my deck, and discard Awakening and Princess of Camellias, Tytannial to the Cemetery. Next, I tribute Naturu Cosmobeet to summon Naturu Stag Beetle in Attack Mode!" Her small plant disappeared for a moment and a large stag beetle buzzed in.

**Naturu Stag Beetle (Level 6)  
Insect-Type  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1500**

"My monster is still stronger," said Sorano.

"I am not quite finished. I activate the Ritual Magic, High-Class Ritual Art. By removing Normal Monsters from my Deck to the Cemetery, I can summon a Ritual Monster from my hand. I remove Level 2 Palm Tree and Level 5 Queen of Autumn Leaves to Ritual Summon Naturu Landoise in Attack Mode!"

As the sealing circle engulfed her two Normal Monsters, a large turtle made of earth took shape.

**Naturu Landoise (Level 7)  
Rock-Type  
ATK: 2350 DEF: 1600**

"Naturu Landoise's monster effect negates any activation of a monster effect by sending one Magic Card from my hand to the Cemetery. Battle! Naturu Landoise attacks Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV6! Earthquake Disaster!"

Her new Ritual Monster stomped its four feet and buried Sorano's monster within the cracks that formed below it, and chipped fifty life points from him. "Naturu Stag Beetle, direct attack! Pinch Blade!"

The large stag beetle fluttered to Sorano and snipped at him with its pincers, and lowered his life points even further to seventeen hundred fifty. Nao was now in an overwhelming lead on the second turn.

"I set one card face-down to end my turn."

"Permanent Trap Card activate: Royal Decree. As long as it is face-up, neither player can activate Trap cards." Nao gritted her teeth, but kept calm in order to anticipate his next move.

"My turn. Draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my Deck. From my hand, I activate Premature Burial. I pay 800 points to Special-Summon one monster from my Cemetery in Attack Mode. Be revived, Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV6!" Just when she defeated it, the dragon reappeared with a growl.

"I equip Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV6 with the Equip Magic Gigantic Conversion. While my Life Points are lower than the opponent, the equipped monster's attack power will double." The dark hue from the dragon seemed to glow much brighter as it gained more power.

"4600 attack points?" she gasped.

"Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV6 attacks Naturu Landoise! Black Flame!" The metallic dragon projected a dark blue fire at Landoise and melted it down to nothing. Nao's life was brought down by more than half.

"At this turn's End Phase, Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV6's monster effect activates. When it destroys a monster by battle, Horus evolves to Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV8! Appear, Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV8!" The already-powerful dragon evolved even further to a towering form that put Nao on edge.

**Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV8  
Dragon-Type  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800**

"I end my turn."

"Sorano, I can see another reason why you wanted to challenge me," she called out to him. "You do not like to lose."

"Of course, especially to someone I like," he tried to flirt.

"You must realize that I do not like to lose either. So I will fight as hard as you will. My turn. Draw!" She drew a trap card but cursed to herself. It wasn't the card she needed yet but she needed to make some preparations. "From my hand, I summon Naturu Marron in Defense Mode!"

**Naturu Marron (Level 3)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 700**

"Naturu Marron's effect activates. When successfully Normal Summoned, I send one Naturu monster from my Deck to the Cemetery. I select Naturu Bamboo Shoot." Once she placed it in her cemetery, she continued. "Also, once per turn, this card will allow me to retrieve two Naturu monsters from my Cemetery, add them to my deck and shuffle. Then I draw one card," she explained while shuffling her deck. Another trap card, she frowned. Before she finished her turn, she eyed on the set card that Sorano didn't activate yet. If he kept it on his field, then he would be waiting for a moment to use it so he can use some way to destroy Royal Decree.

"I set two cards face-down and switch Naturu Stag Beetle to Defense Mode to end my turn."

"My turn. Draw! I activate the Instant Magic, Cyclone!"

Just as she predicted, Nao thought. "Cyclone will destroy Royal Decree. I will end this right now." Once he destroyed the trap card, he only activated the other. "Permanent Trap, Dragon's Imperial Wrath! When a Dragon-Type monster I control attacks a monster in Defense Position, it will inflict piercing damage to the opponent." Nao's eyes widened at the effect.

"This duel is mine! Go, Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV8! Attack Naturu Marron! Black Mega Flame!"

"Your haste would only blind you from what is right in front of you, Sorano," she said cryptically and eyed her face-down cards.

"Damn it!" he caught himself too late.

"Trap Card open: Thorn Wall. When a Plant-Type monster is selected as an attack target, all of the opponent's monsters in Attack Position are destroyed."

The wall covered Naturu Marron and the thorns pierced into the dragon and caused an explosion.

"How could I not see it coming?" he scolded himself.

"Perhaps I am proven to be too distracting for you," she lightly joked.

"That smile," he softly hummed, "That kindness - you distract me but it's a distraction that I would never mind. You give off a good example of a student here and you do not resent nor strut. You're like a goddess to the first-year students that we admire and we want to be like you. Please accept my feelings, Fukugawa Nao."

Sorano's friends gave wolf whistles and cat calls to keep the mood, but it didn't really help the others at all.

"Things are getting a little off topic," Judai puffed his cheeks.

"That Sorano is too sappy for Fukugawa," Manjōme rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be talking, Manjōme. You were like Sorano last year to Asuka," Shō glared at him. Asuka cleared her throat to avoid the topic.

"Sorano, he has charisma, poetry and skill. If Nao gives in, then he earns one hundred munekyun points," Fubuki grinned. Junko and Momoe cooed at Nao, uttering out that she was very lucky for someone as young as she was.

"I'm sorry, Sorano, but I cannot accept your feelings. I acknowledge your affections and I am very flattered, but I truly treasure our friendship even more. You see the good in others that many lack, and it is a rare honesty that I cannot push away."

"Nao," he whispered.

"Besides, this is a very interesting duel. It is still your turn, Sorano. I will still not hold back if you won't," she grinned.

"Right. I activate Level Modulation. This card lets the opponent draw two cards and Special Summon one Level monster from the Cemetery ignoring its summoning conditions. It cannot attack nor activate its effect for this turn. Be revived, Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV8!"

The dragon that was once destroyed by the thorn wall was now resurrected to the field just as strong.

"With that, I end my turn. This is your last turn, Nao," he gave a warning.

Nao did agree that the next draw would be her last and none of the cards in her hand could help due to Horus's effect. She then shook her head, and told herself to trust in her deck. At that moment, Naturu Pineapple spiritually appeared with an eye smile which she smiled back at.

"My turn. Draw!" She glanced at the card after some hesitation, and her eye lit up with a twinkle. "Sorano, I do thank you for this duel in advance, because I am able to summon my new monster."

"New monster?" he inquired.

"I tribute Naturu Stag Beetle and Naturu Marron on my field to summon this," she held out her card briefly before placing it on her duel disk. "Scatter in the Warm Breeze of Spring: Princess of Cherry Blossoms, Talaya!" In a shower of cherry blossoms appeared a Japanese Woman in a blossom patterned kimono in a modern trim. Talaya stopped the shower with her fan to finish her entrance.

**Princess of Cherry Blossoms, Talaya (Level 8)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 1200**

"Is this her new Flower Princess? That Nao is something," Judai mused.

"Permanent Trap open: Call of the Living Dead. This card Special-Summons one monster from the Cemetery to the field in Attack Mode. Bloom back: Princess of Camellias, Tytannial!" Her ace monster bloomed from the center of the camellia beside her fellow companion.

"Two Flower Princesses on the field? But both attack strengths are lower than Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV8," Sorano noted.

"Princess of Cherry Blossoms, Talaya's effect gains 100 attacks points for each Plant-Type monster I control. Since both Flower Princess are on the field, Talaya gains 200 attack points," she explained as Talaya's attack power raised to three thousand, matching Sorano's dragon.

"Battle! Princess of Cherry Blossoms, Talaya attacks Horus the Black-Flame Dragon LV8! Cherry Blossom Impact!" Both monsters attacked each other and caused destruction on both sides in a draw. As a result, the remaining cherry blossoms danced around the field laced with the remnant blue flames.

"Horus is…" he grunted.

"This will settle it," she prepared and he gasped. "Trap Card open: Blossom Bomber! When a Plant-Type monster I control destroys the opponent's monster and sends it to the Cemetery, his card inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original attack power."

The flowers finally burst into bombs from the dying flames by Sorano as his life points dropped to zero. The Solid Vision disappears and both players disengaged their duel disks.

"Nao won!" Shō threw his hands up.

"Of course she would win," Judai poked his roommate.

"Why did she reject such a well-mannered man?" Fubuki tearily lamented, while Asuka sighed at his over-optimistic failure.

Nao walked to Sorano who was knelt down on the floor in disbelief. He raised his head when she reached for his hand which he took. "Are we still friends, Sorano?"

He was taken aback for a moment but he returned the friendly tone. "Of course we are. I thought about what you said to me, and you are right. Being friends with someone like you is more cherishing, but after we dueled just once, I want us to be rivals from now on, too."

"I see. I will respect that. I will be waiting for the next time we duel," she grinned before they both let go and went their separate ways.

The burdens left both duelists' shoulders throughout the rest of the week and they continued to share each other's company. The everyday routine repeated with one or two surprises for Nao, including some twists in her mind that caused her to forget even the littlest things such as her schoolwork or some people she befriended.

On the next Sunday night, she was on her way back from the washroom to go to bed, but she stopped at her door to pick up a second thornless red rose. If Sorano wasn't the one who sent the flowers, Nao wondered who did.


	3. New Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**New Changes**

Asuka watched a very irritated Nao pack some of her belongings in her knapsack at the Blue Dorm. The elder didn't blame her at all, since she had her own objection to living there also. She eyed her tote bag that contained contents she absolutely detested while Nao slapped half the stack of proposals into the garbage can, each letter the exact same as the next. She then slipped the other half into a paper shopping bag and slung her knapsack. The heiress turned to Asuka, both nodding that they were ready to leave. Nao eyed at the roses in a glass vase she put them in, now that there were four roses she collected. Her irritated expression softened just slightly before she closed the door behind her.

The one place where both would most likely be welcome other than the Obelisk Blue dorm but rather the Osiris Red where their friends were. Asuka and Nao walked up the stairs and entered Judai's already opened room, where Manjōme explained that his room had been completed. Upon entering, Nao glanced at a new muscular figure in the room, who sported the Ra Yellow uniform heavily altered with its absent sleeves and numerous accessories. He was very tan and his dark hair in long dreadlocks under a bandana.

"I could show it to you, though," Manjōme teased, which in turn Shō took for granted.

"I was hoping you'd show us." Judai shared the same excitement.

"Then there's no helping it. Follow me," he shrugged but as soon as he turned around, he was met with the two Obelisk girls with a bag each in tow. "Tenjōin? Fukugawa?"

"Who are they?" asked the Ra Yellow acquaintance.

"Asuka? Nao?" Judai inquired at them.

"We left the Blue dorm. Think you could let us stay here?" Asuka bluntly requested, and Nao nearly stumbled over when the boys balked out loud. Manjōme, however with Asuka now in his presence, did not hesitate to give a tour when he previously did. He walked the group to the room near the cafeteria and showed each space one by one.

The renovations did leave Nao and Asuka quite impressed with two two-floor rooms that used to have an interior wall for it. The old basic furniture was replaced with a luxurious and stylish fashion fitting for an Obelisk.

Manjōme even went out of his way to install a spa as his own personal bathroom. The bottom floor consisted of a spacious lounge and bathroom while the upper level held the two bedrooms. In the end, the dorm exterior still remained the same.

"Is this the same Red dorm?" gasped the Ra Yellow, who earlier introduced himself as Tyranno Kenzan. He was a first year student who used dinosaur-like terms like 'saurus' and 'don'. Nao assumed in his case that he would most likely use a dinosaur-themed deck.

"It's fantastic, isn't it? Is it really all right if we use this room?" Nao asked for herself and Asuka.

"Well, this is Manjōme's…?" Judai stuttered but the latter interrupted affirmatively.

"Of course! I welcome you both!"

"If you do that, you'll fall back into our room again!" Judai reminded.

"Nah, I'm so moved that Tenjōin and Fukugawa came to move in here!"

"Was something going on over at Blue?" Shō wondered.

"Yes, there was! Look at this!" Asuka exasperated and dug into her tote bag to pull out a bright magenta frilly dress. "That Temporary Principal Chronos - he told me to wear this, and to duel and sing!"

"Would it mean that you'd become the academy's Idol?" Shō put two and two together

"Yeah. He made some Idol Training Course in Blue just as he pleases like that," she grumbled. There was an odd and awkward silence among the boys, more importantly with Manjōme having a silly grin on his face.

"What's with you?"

"Still, Asuka, why're you walking off with a dress you don't want?" Judai asked.

"You idiot. Asuka's suing about her distress in Blue. So, she's taking her proof." Nao sighed while still feeling irritated about her own predicament.

"Oh, is that it?"

"Fukugawa, what is going on with you then?" asked the black thunder.

Nao puffed her cheeks and thrusted out the paper bag to Manjōme, who took out the contents and read over the top paper. "Proposals to your family?"

"Read them all," she groaned.

Judai, Tyranno and Shō gathered around him and they collectively gasped when each letter was the same word for word all from Vice-Principal Napoleon to ask for her family's support to tear down the Red Dorm.

"You're here because?"

"My allegiance is to the Red Dorm so that he would stop sending proposals to me or my family."

"Then why didn't you tell them?"

"If I did then Vice-Principal Napoleon will send them to the Manjōme Group as an alternative," she gave him a look and he sighed in agreement.

"Since Principal Samejima isn't here, both Temporary Principal Chronos and Vice-Principal Napoleon are doing as much as they want to, and I just can't stand it anymore!" Asuka huffed in frustration.

"And now, on top of that, they're trying to demolish our Red dorm?" Judai said. "They can't get away with this."

Suddenly, the door opened and Misawa dashed inside with urgency. "Judai! We have trouble!"

"Misawa? It's been a while, kinda," he muttered.

"Come to think of it, you _were _here, Misawa," Shō said. He cleared his throat and said that he was indeed. Everyone gathered at the couches as Misawa discussed what he had heard to them, more specifically to a flustered Shō.

"I'm dueling a Blue opponent?"

"Your opponent's name is Kochō Ran. It sounds like you'll be approved for a rank-up to Ra Yellow if you win this duel, Shō." Nao visibly paled and froze in her seat at the wretched name she thought to herself. "You've dueled her before, Fukugawa, haven't you?"

"She's one of the better-skilled people among the Blues, and she's been nicknamed the 'Insect Princess'," Asuka said.

"A wretched wretch," Nao cursed to herself in remorse.

"So she's one of the best there?" Manjōme mused. "Well, guess it'll be too heavy a load for you."

"What're you talking about? If Nao can beat her then Shō can too," said Judai, and earned a jeer from Nao. "The stronger your opponent, the more you get fired up! C'mon! It's your long-awaited duel You'll win this for sure, and you'll show us your skills!"

"This is ridiculous. There's no way someone like me can beat a Blue opponent! I'm just going to lose miserably in front of the whole school!" Shō sobbed and ran out of the room to his own. Tyranno chased after him in response.

When they left the room, Asuka sensed Nao's discomfort at the thought of one of the few people who still looked down on her at the Blue dorm. She remembered earlier on in the second year when the heiress and the insect princess crossed paths and made sparks fly between them. Ran still boasted about herself while Nao didn't even bother talking back.

"Nao?"

"Don't tell me you haven't told her off, Fukugawa," Manjōme scoffed.

Nao's clenched fists only led Judai to say, "The only thing that matters is that she won against her before. She might not be worth telling off."

The strangest part was that Nao never uttered a word about it, because she couldn't remember why she was bullied in the first place. She shook the thought away and said, "Judai's right. She doesn't intimidate me enough to back away."

Later on after dinner at the Red Dorm, Nao spotted Shō outside by the cliff holding out his Power Bond card and studying it. He had a troubled look on his face and she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Shō?"

He jumped slightly and turned around to meet her face. "Nao? What are you doing here?"

"Can I keep you company?" she asked and he complied. The two of them then sat on the ledge and looked out at the ocean. There was a comfortable silence between them before she broke it. "Ryō once told me that the ocean always cleared his mind for anything, whether it'd be a duel or not."

"How can you tell?"

Nao giggled, "It's because of the Power Bond card you hold in your hand. You told me that he taught you to respect your opponents."

"Kenzan said something about evolving. I haven't changed at all from last year," his tone dropped.

"What he said is true. Kochō Ran may be strong, and she would rather pin her opponents down with snarky remarks - but she is not a true duelist like you or your brother. That is why I know you will win tomorrow."

"You really think so?"

"Things are easier said than done in her own morals," Nao sighed. Shō paused and nodded to himself.

"Thanks, Nao. You, Big Bro and Kenzan were trying to tell me something important, but I've been too afraid to listen."

"You are better to be convinced than probably me," she winked as she stood up and brushed her skirt from the dirt. "It's getting really late. We'll support you tomorrow, Shō."

When she left him alone again, Shō gazed at the Power Bond card once more before making his final decision about himself and about tomorrow.

The next day in the main arena, there was a lot of gossip and murmuring amongst the students about Shō, being referred as "The Kaiser's little brother". Nao heaved a sigh when she heard every comment saying that he wouldn't stand a chance. From the corner of her eye, she saw Manjōme joining beside Judai and Asuka behind her, while Kenzan to her left leaned against the seat in front of him to get a closer look.

"Hey, you're late," Judai remarked.

"Just took care of something," Manjōme shrugged it off and remained quiet afterwards.

"So, you're Marufuji Shō? You're one plain kid. I really wouldn't have pegged you to be my Ryō's kid brother," she drawled while emphasizing on 'my'. She clicked her locket open to reveal Ryō's picture, which made Nao clear her throat in disgust.

"What's she starting up over there?" Judai scowled.

"She's giving me a bad vibe," Kenzan growled lowly.

"Kochō Ran is a wildly-enthusiastic fan of Ryō," Asuka sighed, while leaving out the part that Ran had been very openly jealous of Nao and her close relationship with the Kaiser. With the age and puberty difference between the two girls, all the more reason to bother the heiress.

"Though I'm no interested in a dropout being my opponent, Temporary Principal Chronos has said that he will refer me to the Dueling World League if I win this duel," said Ran. "So I'll be going all out on you. No hard feelings, right, boy?"

Because of the circumstances, Nao inwardly and desperately hoped that Shō would win. There was no way she would let a clingy teenage girl infest the World League, and her family had the power to fix that.

"I don't need you to hold back!" Shō punched out and switched on his duel disk. Ran did the same and the duel commenced.

As Nao watched the duel, Shō had the initial lead in life points until Ran successfully summoned her ace monster, Insect Princess. Kenzan muttered to himself that this was his consequence for insulting bagworms, referring to when he tried to hide away in his blankets like a cocoon. As soon as she brought her Field Magic, all of Ran's lower level monsters moved to Shō's field. Nao remembered the same strategy when she dueled against her before.

Judai mentioned out loud that he would've won already if he had Power Bond in his deck, but Manjōme stated that it wasn't. He held out a white envelope to Judai, who opened it to take out the very same card. The others were just as shocked, but before they made any assumptions, Manjōme said that Shō gave it to him to give to Judai. Nao couldn't quite understand why, but continued to watch nonetheless.

Even when Shō started to counterattack, Ran decided to take in desperate measures and put him down with blunt insults. "Tell me, as a bum in Red, wouldn't you say that you were Yuki Judai's flunky?"

"Yeah, I would," Shō glared back. "What's it to you?"

"A flunky should do as a flunky does! Don't get in my way here!"

Shō gritted his teeth and snapped, "Shut up!" Even Nao and the others were taken aback from the outburst. "Yeah, I've always just been chasing after things, ever since I was little. Chasing after my Big Brother, and Big Bro, I just chased after them. But I've made up my mind! I won't remain in their shadows anymore! I'll get stronger, and I'll walk with them!"

Judai felt very moved, finally understanding Shō's struggles and goals. On the final turn, Shō summoned an impressive monster called Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill that not only destroyed Insect Princess, but also dealing Piercing Damage to Ran's remaining life points. Nao let out a breath of relief that she had been holding the entire duel.

"The guy did some fine evolution out there, too!" Kenzan grinned.

"This is so mean! My Ryō!" Ran tearily shrilled, which Nao smirked to herself about.

When everyone returned to the Red Dorm, Shō made a decision and shared it with the group.

"You're going to Ra Yellow?" Asuka asked.

"So then, you'll be doing exactly what Temporary Principal Chronos wants!" Manjōme warned him.

"Don't you care what happens to the Red dorm?" Kenzan inquired.

Despite the protests, Judai was the only one to encourage his roommate to move on up. He understood that he wanted to go to Ra Yellow to get stronger, though he stated that he didn't have to rely on Power Bond. The others eventually agreed to Judai and properly sent him off, although Kenzan began to shed some tears of pride as Shō walked away from the dorm.

This, however, was short lived because the following night, Shō burst into the Red Dorm cafeteria in his new Ra Yellow uniform. He marched up to Kenzan and pointed, "Kenzan! Those are my fried shrimp!"

"Weren't you over at Yellow?" Kenzan chewed and held up the remaining fried shrimp.

"I figured I'd want to eat with Big Bro, so I came to stay here. I won't give the title of "younger-brother-like friend" to you!" he glared.

"Give me my tears back!" Kenzan snarled.

"You cried on your own," Shō blew a raspberry teasingly.

"Quit if with the noise! You need to be quiet while you're eating!" Manjōme interrupted.

"Well, I think it's fine," Judai shrugged and snuck his chopsticks to snatch a fried shrimp from Manjōme's plate.

"Hey, you jerk! My fried shrimp!"

"My tears!" Kenzan shouted.

"Give them back!" They shouted at the same time. Asuka and Nao, who were sitting further away from them, glanced at each other in confusion before shaking their heads in shame as they quietly ate their own fried shrimp.


	4. The Hierophant and The Temperance

IneffablePassion's note: I finally drew Nao, in case you haven't noticed. Currently drawing a full body shot and posting both up on DeviantArt soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Hierophant and The Temperance**

It was early in the evening on a school day when Judai and Nao had a practice duel just for the sake of old times. Misawa also joined them to provide some spectating company. Nao had Princess of Cherry Blossoms, Talaya on her field while Judai had Flame Wingman and Sparkman on his.

"I activate the Magic card, Fusion! Come out, Shining Flare Wingman," said Judai. "Shining Shoot!" The silver hero flawlessly defeated her princess and her life points as the solid vision faded away.

"Gotcha," Judai winked.

"You really polished up on your dueling since last year's graduation duel with Ryō," Nao complimented.

"You think?" he scratched his cheek.

Misawa walked up on the arena towards the two. "You don't need to evolve your deck any more radically than you have, do you?"

"I dunno, I've been feeling like my deck should have some new stages to it. I mean with the new freshmen coming in and all," he trailed off and pulled out November's edition of Monthly Duel with the article about Ryō bookmarked.

"Maybe your deck is versatile enough that it's already fully evolved," Nao wondered. She stopped when her phone rang in her pocket. She had received one only for emergencies from her father before the start of the year, though she rarely called anyone.

"Yes, Father?" she answered the call. She paused to listen to the latest news and then she audibly gasped in shock, which caught Misawa's and Judai's attention. "Is that certain?"

Another pause.

"I understand. Thank you," she hung up and paled slightly.

"What's up?" Judai asked.

"My father just reported that Kaiser Ryō's next opponent has been decided!"

"The Kaiser's?"

Before she could answer him, Shō dashed inside the arena and gave the same news. He dragged the three of them back to the Red Dorm where the World League news were on television. The confirmed opponent made them not only anticipate for the match, but also curious as to how it would turn out for both duelists. Out of the group, however, two of them were especially uncomfortable about it.

**Ed Phoenix and Kaiser Ryō prepared for the next Pro League Battle**, the headline said.

Judai remembered when the Pro Duelist literally put together a deck out of eight packs and nearly defeated the Osiris. When Manjōme said that Ed wouldn't win against the Kaiser, Judai had some second guesses.

Nao couldn't understand why, but when Ed Phoenix's name would be mentioned out loud, she would feel herself freeze in an unknown emotion. Even if she had her support for Ryō, something didn't feel right, as if she was on the wrong side.

"Hey, the Fukugawa Family is sponsoring Ryō right?" Asuka asked Nao.

"Not to mention that if the Kaiser's performance goes downhill, so will the Fukugawa Family," Misawa warned.

"Yes, but we have full confidence in him. This is the Kaiser we are talking about," Nao firmly assured, despite that she had doubts of her own.

Meanwhile back in the city, Ryō walked out of the restaurant with a middle-aged man after having a fruitful conversation about the future plans.

"On that note, Kaiser Ryō, we are expecting greater efforts from you than those so far," said the man. "With your great efforts, the image of the Fukugawa Family, your sponsor, will prosper." They shook briefly shook hands.

"I won't betray your expectations. I will do my best," he said.

"Shall I give you a ride?" the man offered.

"No, thank you. There's a nice moon out today, so I'll let the night wind guide me home," he politely declined.

"I see," he entered his car. Just when the door closed, he rolled down his window. "I must give you the only warning I will ever give you."

He had a different tone than earlier in the evening, with some hints of sadness and caution. "I suggest to keep your relationship with my daughter no closer than a professional one. I understand and appreciate your connection with her, but this is business and I will not have Nao be a subject in the middle of it. It would only give the both of you nothing but grief."

"I understand, Chairman Fukugawa," he bowed.

"Well then, good night, Kaiser Ryō," said the chairman and the car drove away. Ryō watched the vehicle until he couldn't see it anymore, and his heart felt just a little heavier than usual. He would always feel more empowered to respect his opponents all for the sake of Nao. As he walked along the busy commercial streets, he wondered what kind of deck his next opponent, Ed Phoenix, would use. He reached into his pocket to fish out his own phone and read the most recent text message he received from Nao.

"Be careful tomorrow," it said.

After heeding to the chairman's warning, he hesitated on replying. Before he attempted to change his mind, a scream pierced through the air in a nearby alley. He dashed in the same direction but found a stranger collapsed on the ground and his cards showering his defeat.

"Your destiny has already been decided," said an ominous voice as it left the scene.

Ryō reached for the man and asked if he was alright, who replied that his opponent was a monster before losing his consciousness. He peered up over the skyscrapers just when a mysterious shadow slipped away. The police arrived moments later to retrieve the man, while the Kaiser continued to wonder what had just happened.

In a white room in a place unknown, a hooded and cloaked man read his daily tarot reading when he heard footsteps behind him. "How careless. Why don't you give up on these foolish games?"

"These aren't games to me," said a teenager in a silver tuxedo that matched his silver hair. Ed Phoenix smirked at his new accomplishment of the day.

"I wouldn't expect the man you seek to be among the scoundrels loitering around that area. Well," the older man paused, "I suppose it would be different if this is a ritual that you need to settle your overflowing anger." He held out one of the cards in front of him. "I have seen your future. Your duel with Kaiser Ryō…"

"It will end in my victory," Ed finished. "The card that has appeared is the Chariot, a perfect victory."

"So, has the ability to be able to predict the future been endowed onto you, just as it was onto me?" he mused.

"No, Saiou, that is the only card that has appeared when you tell me fortune. Even when I battled with Yuki Judai, that would've been my victory. However, you ordered me to lose."

"Your connection with Yuki Judai will bring about a new growth within you. You should have also known that there was some small achievement you gained from it."

"A duelist of his caliber? It's true that your predictions have always pointed me to the shortest path towards becoming the strongest duelist. However, it's a waste for me to go to that academy. My goal is to dominate the Pro League, and to stand at the top of the world - and to make sure that I find him."

"Ed, in the futures that I see, there are no mistakes," the man Ed referred to as Saiou, assured him.

"Fine, then. After my match with the Kaiser, settling that matter will come in due time, as well."

"I will offer you one last consolation should you return to the Academy. Perhaps it is time to recover the past that may have not been a mere dream, Ed. The one you had hidden away does not need to be hidden anymore," he cryptically advised when he flipped over the Temperance card on the table, which make the Pro Duelist freeze slightly. He placed his right hand in his pocket as he left the room to retire for the night.

Nao held her temple as the most anticipated duel was on standby for the broadcast. She couldn't sleep very consistently last night because of another chronic headache she had to endure.

She dreamt the same dream that constantly replayed itself in her mind. She felt the pounding rain on her skin and the clothes clinging onto her prone state. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but she saw a white sinister light nearby. As it slowly and sneakily floated towards her, Nao wanted to move and flee, but because it was a dream she was forced to watch.

There was pain, however, rippling through her body as if she relived the very moment. She cried out through her hoarse throat for a name, but she couldn't hear what she said. All she could hear was a ghostly snicker and the heavy rain. When she woke up that morning, the headache only gotten stronger than when she was asleep. She informed her parents about them, but her questions and concerns were never answered. At one point, she ended up searching through Manjōme's drawers for some pills to relieve her headaches.

Nao was almost about to assume that something terrible was hidden from her.

She was also worried when she never gotten a reply from her last message to Ryō. When she sent it to him, she felt that something drastic was going to happen and it made her slightly nauseous. This duel was supposed to be an exciting moment, not a dreading one. Nothing had been sitting right with Nao and she couldn't find a way out of it.

She looked up when Asuka said that the duel was about to start. The cameras spanned from outside of the Kaiba Dome to the arena where thousands of fans and spectators enthusiastically cheered for both duelists. The fireworks began and Kaiser Ryō was the first to make his appearance, calm and collected like he usually was. The scariest part in Nao's opinion was that Ed Phoenix was just as calm, and on the borderline of mock.

The two fan clubs on camera also set Manjōme on edge of jealousy.

"At last, the big match of the century has come to fruition! Building high opes for not losing his ten matches, it's Kaiser Ryō! And striking against him - accomplishing his desire for the top ranking the other day without losing his own thirty matches is the Noble Youth of the Pro League, Ed Phoenix," introduced the podcaster. "What kind of dueling will these two show us?"

When they switched on their duel disks and drew their first five cards, Ed took the initiative for the first turn. "It's my turn. Draw!"

There was a brief moment when Ed gave a small smirk, "The monster I'll be summoning… is this guy!"

The card that he held out shellshocked every student and professor in the classroom, especially Judai and the others. It was a deck that no one had ever dreamed of seeing.

Ed had just summoned Elemental Hero Featherman in Attack Position.

As the duel continued on screen and while Judai and the others had gotten used to the fact Ed had a Hero Deck against the Kaiser, it only went downhill for Nao's hopes and Ryō's efforts. His strategies were deceivingly large scale, but his opponent swatted each attempt away like a mosquito. It was in the middle of the duel when he started to get serious. The students were on the edge of their seats when the Kaiser brought out his Cyber End Dragon to make a victory run, but Ed turned it into a weakness, and afterwards - his defeat.

No one uttered a word. Nothing seemed possible anymore. After fathoming the fact that Ed Phoenix confidently bested the perfect alumni, the Professional League looked more dangerous than imagined. Nao remained in shock until she went off to be alone and collect herself before she would return to the Red Dorm. Not even sleep could calm her.

Meanwhile back at in Manjōme's room, the group gathered at the couches discussing the match amongst themselves. Shō kept glancing at the empty spot beside Asuka, where Nao would have been. "I wonder if Nao is alright."

"She's just in shock, but she's taking this too hard," Asuka sighed.

"Didn't you guys also notice that she's been acting more withdrawn than usual? She looked like she hasn't been getting enough sleep either," Manjōme pondered. Sometimes in the middle of the night, he would hear distant shuffling and gasping from upstairs where Nao and Asuka slept. He also noticed his pain relief pills running low, and he wasn't the one who took them.

"There's also something strange. She seemed to be more forgetful these days. She kept asking my name," Kenzan noticed.

"That's right! She even asked me who Hayato was," Judai added.

"She may be too stressed about the Kaiser's career than her own personal life," Misawa crossed his arms. "It happens."

The Ojama Trio appeared and muttered to themselves, "Now that they mentioned it, she had forgotten about us, too." Even they hummed in thought. After moving on from Nao's dilemma, Judai, Shō and Misawa decided to do some background research on Ed Phoenix back at the Yellow Dorm to prepare him for his duel, while the others waited for the heiress to return.

Night had already fell on the island when Nao clutched onto her phone for any message from the Kaiser. The surreal moment when his life points hit zero was still very difficult to swallow. Both Cyber Twin Dragon and Cyber End Dragon did not stand a chance. She replayed the entire duel in her head over and over, until she realized a cold truth - Ed had been flawlessly playing around with Ryō to the last moment. His composure was indeed very tranquil and confident.

It frightened her.

That was not the end of it. Ed had stated on television that he was on his way to the Academy to settle a score with Judai - a battle of heroes against heroes. He credited that destiny had served him well. Now, the Pro Duelist would arrive here at any moment. Thinking that she had enough of grieving and concerning, she stepped out of the washroom in the main building into the dark and empty halls. Naturu Pineapple floated around her and Nao gave a weak smile at it.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, and everyone else." The pineapple shook its head in denial.

"I promise I'll be more careful. I'm okay right now, so you don't have to look out for me anymore today." Naturu Pineapple noticed the tiredness in her eyes through that smile, but it complied and disappeared back into its card.

Nao was just about to pass the closed card store by when she felt that she wasn't alone. A shiver ran up her spine as she carefully took her next few steps with the heels of her boots softly clicking the floor. Apart from her shoes, she could hear the faintness of another pair following the same rhythm. She stopped and so did they.

No student here would trail her like this.

At her fearful conclusion, she ran immediately to the nearest exit she could find. Even when she was finally outside in the dark night, the pursuer still chased after her. She tripped on her own two feet and fell onto the ground with her palms grazing the cement.

"Somebody!" Nao wheezed out through her tired breaths for any help. "Somebody help me!"

The stranger was about to catch her while still on the ground when they both heard a dark chuckle loud and clear. "Attempting an abduction of an innocent girl - that's the scum that exists among people everywhere."

"Who's there?" snarled the stranger and spotted a phantom-like figure outlined in the moonlight.

Nao could have sworn that she had seen a devil before her eyes.

"Why don't you repent for that crime of yours with a duel?" The stranger growled and turned on his duel disk. Nao backed away enough to be safe from any damage. She listened to the newcomer's voice as it got louder as she unknowingly shuffled closer to it, without daring to look behind her. Her mind begged for her to find her saviour, but her heart told her otherwise. With conflicting thoughts, she watched the kidnapper wither to his knees in terror of the devil. The explosion created by her saviour's monster made her cover her ears.

"I see you don't know when to give up. Your destiny has already been decided," he declared and commanded a final attack as the devil leapt up. A shriek penetrated through her hands and the criminal was silenced. She couldn't dare to move an inch when her saviour jumped from the top of one of the stone monuments and walked towards him from behind her and took out the deck from the holster. Ed Phoenix skimmed through the cards and frowned. "How could someone like you be carrying that card?"

With that he carelessly tossed it on top of the defeated criminal.

Nao let her ears free, and all of her fears and trembling gradually faded away. She warily stood up and gazed at his figure from behind. There was no doubt that it was indeed Ed Phoenix, but rather than being excited, there was intrigue but also slight intimidation emitting from him that she felt.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a foreign object glistening under the full moon on the ground. She slowly picked it up and identified it as a thin black and silver hair pin. There was some warmth lingering on it as she held it on her cold and slightly scratched palm.

"Are you hurt, Nao?"

When she heard him, she immediately hid the hairpin in her hand behind her back. Then she asked herself why she did so on a whim, as if she always had something to hide. She was about to lie that she wasn't but it then hit her that Ed knew her name. At first, she thought it was strange, but then again, she was well known as the Fukugawa Family's youngest daughter. Something in her mind told her that he didn't mean it that way.

"Have I," she stopped herself. The thought of meeting him before was itching her mind, but didn't feel that it was right to ask.

"No I'm not hurt, but thank you," she politely and hesitantly answered instead.


	5. The Shadow of Dread

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Shadow of Dread**

Ed recalled his last conversation with Saiou before he departed for Duel Academia that night. He didn't like the idea of a rematch against Judai, but if it was fated, then there was no room other than obligation. He walked into the white room as his manager shuffled his tarot cards.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't afford to be taking detours. I'll go all over the world and find _him_ as soon as possible."

"You mustn't hurry, for the doors of destiny will always open," his pale violet orbs peered behind before laying out his cards on the glass table. "Ed, are you going to use those cards?"

"That is my intention. I will show Yuki Judai the true Heroes."

"You're saying that you don't approve of his pride as a fellow Hero user, I take it? In that case, I will look at the fighting spirit and future that dwell within your deck." Ed handed his prepared deck to Saiou as he held it for a few brief moments before giving it back.

"How is my destiny?"

"It would seem as though I didn't even need to foretell it."

"I will be back soon," Ed smirked and left the room. Saiou eyed on the Pro Duelist, who put his right hand in his pocket. He flipped over the card he laid out on the table - Temperance making its appearance once again only it is in reverse position.

"Reverse Temperance - instability, insecurity and loss," he said to himself, but this card did not refer to Ed, but rather the lost and strongly protected past of his. It puzzled him to why it reoccurred in his readings recently. "What is the role of this?"

Back in the current moment looking down at the unconscious criminal, he instinctively reached into his pocket and realized that it was empty. Nao read his actions and thought back to the hairpin she picked up. She took a wary step closer to him that made her heart pound in her chest.

"Is it this?" she meekly peered and held out the small object. He turned around to finally face her and eye on her open hand. He frowned but wordlessly took it from her to drop it back in his silver blazer pocket. He also fished out a black handkerchief and wrapped it around her scathed hand.

"There was no way you could fall like that without a scratch," he growled slightly. Nao felt some guilt in his words but didn't pay a heed to it. She held her hand against her chest after he finished.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Rather than being apologetic, you should know better than to wander around late at night," he warned. Nao winced slightly, unable to give an explanation of her own. She thought that he would be a little more gentle like his hands as opposed to his words. She also noticed that he was using a familiar tone, which wasn't very ideal between two strangers, or so she thought.

"That hairpin - it must belong to someone dear to you," she uttered shyly, which made Ed's blue eyes soften just the slightest.

"Something like that," he looked away to gaze at the moon. There was a mysterious silence surrounding the two of them, but Nao timidly broke it.

"Does this person," she paused to choose her words carefully, "Remember you?" Ed turned to Nao's curious eyes, but the mixed to nothing of emotions prevented him from not answering her.

"Probably not."

"Nao!" Judai hollered out behind them, accompanied with Misawa and Shō. Temporary Principal Chronos and Vice Principal Napoleon also arrived. They stopped when they saw that she wasn't alone. "Ed Phoenix!"

"How did you come to the île?" asked Napoleon, using some French terms.

"Who's he?" Shō pointed at the unconscious stranger.

"Some scum that tried to kidnap a student here. You don't need to worry about him," Ed waved it off.

"How awful. He's completely still," Shō observed. "So that student he tried to kidnap…?" He gazed at Nao who looked slightly pale and weary.

"Judai, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Ed turned to the Osiris, ignoring the proper honorific as an underclassman. "Why don't we settle things?"

Napoleon asked the Pro Duelist to duel Judai with the Red Dorm at stake, but he offhandedly informed him that he needed to be a sponsor in order to do so, adding that Napoleon's salary would make it impossible. "I'll be waiting for you at the Duel Arena first thing in the morning. However, aside from your friends, we'll do this without an unnecessary gallery."

"No spectators?" Misawa inquired.

"To me, this is a duel that won't be anything special. A pro doesn't recklessly expose his skills."

"Fine then. As a duelist who uses a similar Hero deck, I can't afford to lose this duel, either. My Hero Deck is everything to me," Judai complied.

"It's everything to you?" Ed scoffed loudly, "Don't forget those words now, Judai." He left the scene with one last glance at Nao's bandaged hand, who caught his eye and hid it behind her back. Chronos and Napoleon chased after him for more negotiation and the remaining students still stuck around.

"Nao, are you okay?" Judai went up to her. She snapped out of her trance and said that she was fine, only tired from a long day. The other two couldn't agree more and they decided to head back to the Red Dorm to turn in. Nao hid her hand by crossing her arms to give the illusion that the night chill crept into her body. When they arrived back, Nao crept back into Manjōme's room and up the stairs where Asuka sat on her bed waiting.

"Nao, where were you?"

"I was still in the main building, but I'm fine right now. You don't have to worry anymore, Asuka," she assured and began to get ready for bed.

"Nao, you don't have to hide anything from me. We are friends, you know?"

"There isn't anything for me to hide. I am sure of it," she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you."

Little did she know that Nao already did. She had many questions regarding Ed Phoenix and how he treated her differently from the others. The black handkerchief stayed around her hand and then she thought about the hairpin that belonged to the pro duelist. She wondered why he had it in his possession until she fell asleep. Throughout the night, the headaches ceased and she had no dreams.

Technicians set up the arena before the duel commenced and the only spectator was the group, along with Junko and Momoe at the other end of the room.

"It's starting," Asuka held her breath

"Big Bro's going to win this," Kenzan clenched his fist, referring to Judai.

"Oh, Ed you're so cool! Ed, turn this way," squealed Junko and Momoe.

"I just made eye contact with my Ed!" Momoe grinned.

"I just got winked at!" Junko sighed, but they turned against each other and argued that it was aimed at themselves.

"They're completely double-crossing us," Shō pouted.

"I'll go call them back here," Asuka abruptly stood up, but the boys immediately barred her from leaving.

"I feel that, if you go, you won't come back," Shō voiced out for himself and the boys. She cleared her throat and sat back down. Nao couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy pinching her, as she held the black cloth Ed gave her the night before in her hand. She replaced it with a proper bandaid before leaving the dorm this morning. She quickly hid it before anyone else caught her with it.

"We will now hold a duel between Yuki Judai and Ed Phoenix," Napoleon announced and the two duelists inserted their decks and began their duel. This duel was going to prove how much Judai improved from the first year until this moment, and he was determined to win against the pro duelist.

"Ed! Let's have a great duel - a battle of Heroes against Heroes!"

"We'll settle which of us is the true Hero user!"

As expected, both duelists used Elemental Heroes with nearly identical strategies to the point where it was a contest of which Fusion Monster was better. Judai started with Flame Wingman, which was defeated by Ed's Phoenix Guy - a variation of the fusion between Featherman and Burstlady. Judai managed to bring out Tempester to deal some damage, aware that Phoenix Guy was immune to battle destruction. The peak of the two fusion specialists consisted of Shining Phoenix Guy and Shining Flare Wingman, the latter successfully sending the former out of the game due to Light Eraser Equip Magic and Skyscraper Field Magic.

The first few turns of the duel brought Judai's spirits to a fever pitch, but Ed didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. Nao also realized that the pro duelist kept his professional composure just to set the difference between himself and the Osiris Student. Judai exclaimed a few moments later that he was having fun, "I've never seen an exciting scene like this before, where Heroes are duking it out with each other."

"Did you say 'fun'? Don't make me laugh, Judai," Ed snarled. "A fate in which heroes can't help but fight is never something enjoyable! Do you even understand the weight of the cross that a hero is burdened with, that suffering and hatred, Judai?"

For an unknown cause, Ed's argument dropped a saddening weight on Nao's mind. The cynical mind of his should be frightening to her, but there was a sense of sympathy within his voice that she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"They're the strength that supports a hero! A guy like you, using Heroes just because of their looks and because they're you favourites, makes me sick! In order to live, I need them - the true Heroes."

Ed felt as if his strength was increasing exponentially and his frustrations channelled into his cards and into the duel. "At this moment, the wheel of destiny has begun to spin! I activate a Trap: D-Time. When an Elemental Hero of mine leaves the field, this card is able to add D-Heroes with a total Level that's less than or equal to that Hero's Level from my deck to my hand."

"What are those?" Manjōme asked out loud.

"I haven't heard of Heroes like that," Kenzan said. Even Misawa, who had vast intellect, had no recollection.

"D-Hero," Nao muttered and the image of the devil from last night flashed before her eyes for a moment.

"Judai, you're unaware of the true power of the Elemental Heroes. The power of evolution that lies dormant within taking that form are the D-Series of Heroes - destiny, destroy, death. They're new heroes who are ahead of the E-Heroes in all of those regards. They are the D-Series."

When he mentioned the D-Series of Heroes, Nao suddenly had another chronic headache seep into her mind with grainy images passing through. She couldn't decrypt them but she saw what consisted of a demon, scattered cards and heavy rain. Without the heart to bring her hand to soothe the pain, she continued to watch the duel.

"I activate the Field Magic, Clocktower of Seclusion!" The urban skyscrapers suddenly crumbled into rubble and what seemed like a courtyard emerged from the ground. The clocktower stood behind Ed that read 6 o'clock. "This is a new battlefield where the D-Heroes will flourish. Now, turn, hands of fate! Engrave the hour of destiny!"

The clock suddenly moved backwards in time until both the minute and the hour hand reached 12, or midnight. Up on the top of the tower stood a familiar silhouette that Nao would never forget. The dark clouds cleared for the monster to appear.

"Come out, D-Hero Devil Guy!" Unlike Judai's and Ed's E-Heroes, his new monster seemed more like an antagonist or an anti-hero. "Go, Devil Guy!"

"Is he trying to take himself out? Shining Flare Wingman has 3700 attack points," Misawa gasped.

"No, this is not an attack," Nao realized.

"Devil Guy, activate your effect! Destiny Road!" He commanded his D-Hero, who struck his claw at Judai's hero - disappearing while leaving Light Eraser behind. "Begone, Shining Flare Wingman."

"Shining Flare Wingman is gone," Judai mumbled in disbelief.

"It's Devil Guy's effect, which, once each turn, blows an opposing monster off two turns into the future."

"You sent a monster to the future?"

"That's right. The power to manipulate the fate of the future is the D-Series of Heroes. You'd best prepare yourself, Judai. However, during a turn in which Devil Guy activates this effect, I'm unable to conduct battle. So I'll place one card face-down to end my turn."

Although Judai wasn't fazed by Ed's intimidation of the D-Heroes, he still plastered a grin on his face and continued the duel. Each turn that passed, the clock turned forward three hours, in which Ed described as Judai's countdown to defeat. The Osiris expressed at one point that the future was always undecided and something that each person needed to cut open.

As the duel progressed, Judai unknowing was lured into a predicament that became increasingly impregnable to break. Ed summoned two other D-Heroes, Diehard Guy and Diamond Guy, each with an ability to manipulate the future turns. Diehard was equipped with the Ring of Magnetism and D-Shield so that he wouldn't be destroyed in battle as well as being the only battle target Judai could only select. Even if the Ring of Magnetism unequipped, he would still be able to Special Summon monsters destroyed in battle.

Diamond Guy could control when his Magic Cards would be played, and he used it along with Devil Guy to toy around with Judai's helpless Shining Flare Wingman. The Magic Card, Misfortune, dealt half of Shining Flare Wingman's strength as damage to Judai's life points, and Ed used Diamond Guy's ability to use Magical Stone Excavation to return Misfortune back to his hand.

Nao honestly thought to herself that this duel was similar to how Ed dueled against the Kaiser - confident and flawless. If it was kept up, she wondered if Judai would fall into the same fate. There was a stirring feeling that she couldn't ignore, but when she hoped for only one moment that Ed would win, it felt right.

After the Clocktower of Seclusion reached twelve o'clock, there was a wavering aura surrounding the courtyard that would have meant something. Judai miraculously managed to land an attack, but it wasn't as successful as anyone hoped. Judai fused Wildman and Necrodarkman together to form Necroid Shaman while forcing Ed to summon his Featherman by sacrificing Diehard Guy. Judai could attack freely, but because the Clocktower of Seclusion reached midnight, all battle damage directed to him was reduced to zero.

The second time that Shining Flare Wingman returned to the field, Ed activated Misfortune but Judai canceled his hero's fusion to lose the target. Nao noticed that the Pro Duelist didn't faze at all, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Judai drew and subsequently activated his own Field Magic, Fusion Gate and the Clocktower of Seclusion became to crumble, but Ed's smirk remained.

"Judai, I was waiting for this moment. Because, when Clocktower of Seclusion is destroyed, a new D-Hero, one that has been imprisoned in it, will be released! Come forth, Dread Guy!" As soon as the clocktower broke apart at last, a large burly brawn with an iron mask leapt out and landed behind Ed. "When this card is summoned, it destroys all non-D-Hero monster on my field and I'm able to Special-Summon up to two D-Heroes that are in my Cemetery. Dread Guy is a D-Hero who has continued to be imprisoned in the Clocktower for a long time. It's abilities, which are sustained by its hatred, are in a different league compared to the other D-Heroes. I'll revive Devil Guy and Diehard Guy."

Ed's Featherman shattered into Solid Vision pixels by Dread Guy's ability as the two fallen D-Heroes replaced him. "Dread Guy's attack power become the combined strength of all D-Heroes on my field aside from Dread Guy!" With three other heroes on his field, Dread Guy's attack power became twenty eight hundred.

"But, that powerful effect of yours'll be your weakness! I activate Fusion Gate's effect! I'll fuse the Clayman and Sparkman on my field! I summon Thunder Giant!" Judai pressed onwards by attempting to eliminate Diamond Guy with Thunder Giant's ability, but Ed's Dread Guy negated it because it was the turn he was summoned.

"Your assessment was overly optimistic, Judai. You certainly are a duelist with good skills, however, you just can't defeat me! That's because you don't have something that I have!"

"Something I don't have?"

"A reason to long for the Heroes. I'll use the power of these D-Heroes to seek my revenge on the one who killed those precious to me," said Ed. "To be specific, the first is my deceased father. He was a Card Designer for the Industrial Illusions company, the one that has created Duel Monsters - a father I looked up to, who designed many great monsters."

Ed reflected out loud on the fateful night that he found his father laid lifelessly in their home with scattered cards that he designed and printed. "But, one day, my father was attacked by someone and lost his life."

"No way… wait, so then your father…?" Judai put the pieces together.

"That's right. The last cards that my father created were this D-Series of Heroes - the very power that my father gave to me! At one point, I also believed in the power of justice, just as you do. That's why I kept waiting for that criminal to be caught. And for all that, in the end, nothing at all came of it, much less the criminal getting caught. That's why I swore in my heart that I would become the hero who would find that criminal! That, if he wouldn't be brought to justice in the public world, then I'll use the power of the D-Heroes to bring him to justice for the last victim he killed!

"And, I became a Pro Duelist to take part in numerous battles across the world and locate him. The criminal who killed the closest people is the only one who holds a card that's the only one of its kind in the world. I won't let that criminal get away with it - no, all of those who commit evil with unconcern!"

"But still, using the Heroes that your father left behind for you as a tool for revenge?"

"Don't talk as if you understand, Judai," Ed snapped vengefully, "It makes me sick to see a guy like you using Heroes just because they're your favourites! I need them in order to defeat him: the true Heroes that give me power! If none of this will go through that scattered brain of yours, then tell all of this to the one sitting on your side - the last victim he killed: Fukugawa Nao!"

No one could breathe.

How could Nao be dead when she had just heard Ed's struggle?

Judai turned his head to Nao, as well as the rest of the group staring at her in disbelief.

The problem was that Nao was just as shocked as the others, to the point where tears threatened to fall.

"This is the end! Go, Dread Guy! Predator of Dreadnaught!" His strongest monster crushed Judai's Thunder Giant and the rest of his life points. As Ed left the arena in the middle of the revelation, he breathed out his last words, "Begone, you runt." The faintest shadow of Dread Guy layered on the pro duelist when he turned his back.

The Solid Vision faded away and Judai's deck burst out of his disk. He couldn't hear his friends calling his name as he collapsed under white light without another sound from Winged Kuribō.

The black handkerchief given to the heiress slipped from her hand to the floor, with all hope to pull herself together she thought she could muster.


	6. Holding On

A/N: Full body shot of Fukugawa Nao is now on display! I apologize in advance if the next chapter or two feel somewhat shorter than your preferences.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Holding On**

There were more quiet moments than there had ever been in the Red Dorm a couple days past. After being defeated by Ed Phoenix, Judai had been unable to see his cards. It had happened when he and Manjōme conducted a skills test duel, and he drew his first card to realize it was plainly white. It was the same with the rest of his deck.

Visibly shaken and traumatic, Manjōme dragged him to the infirmary to find any causes. Asuka, Misawa and Kenzan came by with Shō literally pushed inside by other students. Professor Ayukawa could only determine that Judai was in shock and just take some time to rest.

Nao deeply hesitated to cross paths with Judai, thinking that it was her fault that Ed Phoenix acted very vengefully and angrily, even though she thought there was no connection between them. She turned the corner to the infirmary when the Osiris just left the room. Now that he has seen her, there was no escape to turn away.

"Judai," Nao trembled.

She noticed the distance in his eyes, preventing from being the Judai he once was. He gave a slight smile and ruffled her hair like an older brother to a younger sister.

"Don't sweat it, Nao. You did nothing wrong," was all he said and left with heavy shoulders.

She stayed rooted in her position, pondering over what he meant - whether it was her fault or whether she was avoiding him like a plague.

Even though no one spoke of Ed's revelation about Nao, it still itched in her mind.

Nao forced herself to cheer up and face her problems later when Fubuki and Temporary Principal Chronos attempted to take Asuka back to the Blue Dorm Idol Training Course, who adamantly refused. The two Tenjōin siblings dueled in the main arena with a full audience to decide on their future. Fubuki went over the top by changing into a much fancier attire for the duel and using a swan shaped platform for Asuka's arena entrance to emphasize that she was the Golden Egg in the Idol world.

Nao grimaced slightly when Fubuki was going to name their unit "Bucky and Asuryn," and Manjōme decided to be Asuka's only fan in the audience. She heaved a sigh of relief when Asuka smoothly bested her older brother, partially because she did not look forward to being the only girl in the Red Dorm.

It was only a little concerning and disappointed that Judai didn't join them to watch the duel at all. The group suddenly felt very empty and incomplete - not exactly feeling whole without Judai as the anchor.

The situation had gotten worse when Judai hadn't shown up to classes, and spent his time watching the waves roll in from the cliff near the Red Dorm. Manjōme had already talked to him but Judai didn't give much response to anything he said. The Osiris retreated back into his room and never came out since.

It may have been about three times that Nao stopped right in front of Judai's unresponsive room just to check up on him. Despite her honest intentions, she never had the courage to twist the knob and open the door to make sure he was still there. At around late afternoon to early evening, Nao decided to take a stroll in the woods just to sort out everything from the past few days, starting with Ryō's first loss in the Professional League.

Nao had never gotten any word from the graduate ever since that night, and his early career had been slowly moving downhill. She wouldn't admit it, but the Kaiser started to have a losing streak instead of a winning streak. Mimura would regularly send her highlights and future plans for the duelist, but they remained unwatched on her computer until eventually, she wouldn't open the emails at all.

The heiress took out her phone from her pocket, dialled Ryō's contact number with speed number, and held it to her left ear. Her heart began to race in her chest with each ring that passed, knowing that she had nothing to say or that she didn't know what to say. She could hold a professional conversation with her father without a hint of familiarity regarding about the company, but she palpitated with the thought of conducting a long distance phone call to someone who she held so dear.

The ringing stopped abruptly, and there was a long drone of silence through the receiver. Nao kept herself from hyperventilating, or let her lips quiver at the realization that Ryō had finally answered his phone.

"I know you don't have much to say," said a deep voice in her ear, "But even if you do, I want you to listen first."

One by one, tears dropped from her eyes and she silently wept as she obeyed him.

"Never will I blame you or your father for sponsoring me and watch my outcome like this. Never will I blame you for sending me into a world where I will also be victim to many defeats. But more importantly," he stopped and took a deep breath. "Never will I ever blame you for saving my life back then in order to face these hardships here and now."

Nao bit her lip much harder as she held back her voice from crying out loud.

"I knew this would eventually happen, but I still have time to make things right - for me, for your father, but also for you. As long as I still have yours and Shō's support, I won't be afraid. You've already done what you can to get me this far, Nao."

"But I didn't do anything to help you," she wavered, "I couldn't - not how I am right now."

"Nao?"

"I wasn't supposed to exist to live until today. I was supposed to be killed by someone just so that I wouldn't let this happen to you," she mindlessly choked through the phone, without bothering to hold back all the burdens she had been carrying.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"It's true. If I weren't here, then you wouldn't have to worry about someone who cares for you too. Judai would still be able to duel, and Ed Phoenix wouldn't have had to fight and defeat him to avenge for me. No one would have had to accept someone like me as their equal classmate."

"Nao," he pressed, but she couldn't stop to listen.

"Ryō, you don't have to work so hard; you don't have to do duel for me. Please just win!" she helplessly begged as her knees weakened and slid onto the ground while leaning against the tree. "I don't care what you believe, but if you keep this up then you'll only hurt yourself even more. So don't mind whatever you think will make me proud of you, just win if you need to!"

He listened to her frustrated sobs and eyed at his deck in his other hand. He had a minor league duel in a few hours when she called him. He didn't expect her to sound so confused and so broken, but instead of following her wishes, her angst only made his resolve even stronger. He wondered what exactly made her act this certain way, or to be specific, who did.

"Nao, all I ask of you is to be strong for yourself first. We have our own demons, and we should conquer them together, wherever we may be in the world or whatever they are. You've been supporting me, but let's support each other now.

"So please don't cry for your kind stranger, Nao," he requested, which freed more hot tears trailing down her wet cheeks to her knees. "I have another duel tonight. I'll still do my best for us."

Nao wiped, "I'll do my here best too."

"I know."

They ended their call, and she calmed herself down. Her thoughts trailed back to Ed Phoenix, the one who indirectly stated that Nao was killed by the criminal he was pursuing. She wondered what he meant, whether he meant it emotionally or whether there was something missing within herself that was killed - something that was precious to the pro duelist. The black handkerchief rested in her skirt pocket but she couldn't bring herself to hold it in her hand. Without another word, she headed back for dinner at the Red Dorm. As she was about to step outside the forest, she felt another pang of aching slam onto her head.

"Again?" she cursed.

Suddenly, she head footsteps behind her crunching against the grass. She whipped her head behind, but found no one standing nearby. She instantly and absentmindedly regretted doing so because the dizziness overtook her senses and her vision blurred and spun. She barely felt herself hit the ground until she completely lose consciousness.

From the shadows, a tall figure with bright pale violet eyes treaded towards the young girl. He knelt down on one knee beside her as his long navy locks draped his shoulders to his leaning torso. He kept a straight face when he reached his hand to her temple, but recoiled away when he felt something prick his long fingers.

"Spirits - she has the ability to see spirits," he observed. He couldn't see them, but he could see through them. Naturu Pineapple gave a threatening squeak but his pupils flashed brightly. The pineapple spirit shrieked as it disappeared from existence.

"This is not what I had intended to do, but all the more reason to keep her in the dark a little longer. This girl will no longer communicate with her spiritual partner - to be specific, she will not remember that she had the ability."

Saiou muttered to himself that she started to know too much that she was not supposed to, so her memories had to compensate for now. He moved her to a nearby tree to rest on and strolled back into the forest to wait for his true target tonight. Things were moving according to plan.

While on his private jet to the island, he read the daily fortune, which consisted the upright Wheel of Fate - unexpected result. He predicted that Judai would fall into his control, but there was something that prevented him from his claim. He inferred that he had to make another approach through those who interact with him.

The upright Fool represented Judai himself - a fool, patrol and hollow. The upright Hanged Man represented the man he was destined to meet. He eyed on the last card yet to be flipped over, but he decided against so. When he encountered the unstable and timid Fukugawa Nao, he suspected that the unrevealed card was reverse Temperance. He would have to deal with her later on when she would be much more worth of encountering.

Saiou Takuma was cunning that way.

Nao took in her mysterious surroundings - standing underneath a pillar of light on top of darkened water. Her sights beyond the light was dark and ominous for her to venture into. "What is this?" she wondered.

In her state, she didn't realize until a few moments later that she felt more alone than usual. She couldn't put a finger on what she meant, but it didn't feel like anyone had abandoned her. It felt more internal and personal that was missing as if something had erased a page of memories from her.

She looked above her and saw what looked like a wheel of some sort, looming over her small existence and a dark cackle that expanded the pillar of light surrounding her. The brightness increased until it was unbearable to keep her eyes opened to. She winced and gasped when it flashed too bright even through her closed orbs.

Nao's eyes snapped open to Asuka's and Shō's worried expression above her. "Nao! You're alright, are you?"

"Where am I?"

"The Red Dorm," Shō answered her. "You were slumped over at the edge of the forest near here last night."

"The forest?" she mumbled, but all she thought of was the bright light in her dream. She suddenly remembered, "Judai?"

Asuka and Shō uneasily looked at each other, "You see, we found you while we were searching for Big Bro last night."

"Searching for Judai? What do you mean?"

"He has been missing since yesterday evening. We were trying to find him, assuming he didn't leave the island," Asuka explained.

"Not only that, Manjōme hadn't returned back here either," Shō added.

"Manjōme?"

"Anyway, we're glad that you're alright, Nao. Can you stand up?" Asuka held her shoulders carefully. Nao nodded and held onto Asuka's helpful hand to get out of bed and slip on her boots.

"You must be starving because we didn't see you eat dinner last night. You should eat something before classes start today," Shō lightly suggested, seeing that the heiress looked a little peaky and led the two girls out of Manjōme's room to the cafeteria. They were met with Misawa and Kenzan, both sharing the same relief to see that Nao was safe and sound. When they slid the cafeteria door open, the first thing they saw was Manjōme's black hair, but there was something different about him.

"Manjōme, I worry about you so much. If even you disappear," Shō stopped to study him.

"What's wrong with you, Manjōme? That uniform…?" Misawa inquired to him.

Manjōme chuckled and turned to them with an ambitious smirk plastered on his face, and flaunted his new white uniform, shedding the black trench coat he once fashioned. "Saiou-sama is the controller of the world. Duel Academia will soon become white through the Society of Light."

As he preached his new discoveries, the remaining group looked on puzzled and slightly bewildered of his new allegiance - the Society of Light.


	7. The Monster Born from Underground

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Monster Born from Underground**

Despite that Manjōme declared his change of heart and wardrobe, he still complained about the same food served every day at the Red Dorm, not that Nao didn't really mind. To be more precise, she didn't pay attention for she lacked any appetite at all unlike Shō, who decided to trade meals in order to search for Judai across the island. The result ended up with Shō collapsing in malnutrition. Nao and Asuka nursed him back to health with the Red Dorm meals and occasionally Ra Yellow's curry.

The heiress had not only felt more chronic migraines, but also nauseous cases especially when she dueled. It happened when she and Asuka had a skills test one day, and Nao had developed severe nausea in the middle of the duel - only she had nothing in her system to hurl. The group couldn't figure out how she had become more sickly, but it was starving her by each day with nothing to help her. By the time it became worse, she had forgotten many people around her such as Junko and Momoe along with many of the first year students she befriended.

One day after classes, Shō and Nao sat in the empty cafeteria reading the duel magazines about the latest news. As they both feared, the Kaiser still couldn't win a single duel after having lost to Ed Phoenix. "Marufuji Ryō failed to enter the underage league," Shō read.

"The tenth failure since losing to Ed Phoenix," Nao dismally highlighted.

"The disappointed newcomer is blocked by the wall of a professional,"

Kenzan, Misawa and Asuka watched the two in sympathy, unable to say anything to help them. "The influence of losing to Ed Phoenix is too big," Misawa noted.

"A common person like Marufuji Ryō becomes like this because he dueled with Ed Phoenix whom is appreciated by Saiou-sama. If he joins the Society of Light, it's not impossible for him to go back to the major league. How about it? Guys, join the Society of Light," preached Manjōme but a loud slam on the table startled him. Nao gave an exhausted glare at him but Asuka beat her to it by flicking him in the nose and walked towards the two. She snatched the magazine from Shō and rolled it up in her hands.

"It's okay. Ryō will recover from it. Your brother is the proud man - the Kaiser."

"That's right. How can we lose trust in Kaiser?" Misawa gave a friendly smile.

"Exactly. I believe in him, too," Kenzan followed, but the two boys flinched when Asuka snapped the rolled magazine in her hands, knowing how frightening she could be.

Feeling in the mood to rest a little more, Nao went back to Manjōme's room for a nap. Just before she could settle on her bed, she received a message on her phone. When she saw her driver's name, she fumbled with the buttons to read it. After a few moments, Nao's phone fell from her frozen hands in disbelief onto the carpeted floor.

"Why?" she muttered to herself.

"Kaiser MIA. Chairman terminated sponsorship," Mimura sent her.

"This is impossible," she cursed, swiped up her phone and called him frantically. Within two rings, Mimura answered but Nao didn't give him the chance to speak. "Find him, Koichi. Every corner of the city."

When she had given an order, Mimura knew it was something serious to investigate. He switched from his company car to his personal vehicle so that the Chairman wouldn't track him. Although the young miss had commanded him to find the Kaiser, he already spotted him entering a shady building that led him underground. Mimura donned a black mask, adjusted his tuxedo and got out of his car. He flashed his ticket he bought off from an acquaintance and entered the dark restaurant to sit at an unnoticeable corner. He had already installed a microscopic camera to his collar so that it could give some footage to the young miss. From the deathlike environment surrounding the cage in the middle, he already knew that she wouldn't enjoy watching it afterwards.

The next day, Nao felt very anxious for Mimura's reply throughout her classes. When the last lesson ended, she fled from the classroom and back to Manjōme's room to check her computer. It turned out that her driver had attached a file to the email and she hastily opened it.

The attached video crackled for a brief moment but Mimura whispered he unfolded the main event to her. "This is not appropriate for you, and also this may cost my job to protect you, Young Miss. You should prepare yourself because this is not a very friendly environment to be in."

Nao watched the video closely, eyeing on every masked customer who attended this sort of event. Four sat at each candlelight table in formal attire with sleazy eyes and smirks. Assuming the large cage in the middle was going to hold the entertainment, she kept her eyes on it until two duelists walked inside.

One of them wearing the Duel Academia uniform she recognized as Ryō, held his cool facade.

"There he is, Young Miss," whispered Mimura from the audio. "It's about to begin."

Nao held back her voice as the video continued to roll. "From today on, the main matches are death matches," said the master of ceremonies. "The red side is the Guard of Hell, no failure record in twenty duels. Mad Dog Inukai, please enter!"

The burly and poorly dressed beast of a man growled briefly before waiting patiently for his opponent to take his stance.

"On the blue side, the young challenger - the genius but inexperienced Hell Kaiser Ryō!" From the audio, she could hear a sigh of scoffs and giggles from the other customers. She wondered why it seemed very disappointing to them, but then again it was an underground duel. What would be so frightening about it was already answered after a few moments. The workers clipped on what seemed like braces on both opponents' arms and neck. Mimura whispered, "Damage amplifiers. This is the main attraction of the underground duels."

What would happen next, she didn't know.

"Let's start, Loser in the professional league," said Inukai. "But nobody will care who you are."

"It's show time!" exclaimed the emcee. Ryō hadn't said a word until both duelists turned on their duel disks and drew five cards.

Nao observed that Mad Dog Inukai used a slime themed deck. In science, slime decays any machine much more effectively than water due to the substance's chemicals. She suspected that there would be an ulterior motive to why he was chosen to duel the Kaiser.

Ryō used his usual tactics by removing one card by Time Capsule. While waiting for it, he tried to summon Cyber End Dragon. That was his first mistake on his first turn. His opponent activated a deadly trap called Acid Rust Machine Virus.

"By sacrificing a Water-Type monster on his field, for three turns, the Kaiser's field, hand and cards drawn that contain Machine-type monsters will be destroyed. Each monster destroyed will take five hundred points," the driver explained quietly. It was just as she thought - Ryō's opponent was set to purposefully defeat him.

Ryō's Cyber Dragon on his field was promptly destroyed due to the effect. When he took the damage, Nao could have sworn she saw red waves before shockwaves painfully shifted through his body.

"When life points are reduced, the player will be inflicted with real pain in accordance with the reduced points - such insanity," he cursed. Nao gritted her teeth and cringed as she listened to the Kaiser's grunts of pain. She watched the audience spectate every movement in excitement. There was sadism everywhere in this life-and-death entertainment.

"Don't have a boring duel," hollered one person.

"Lose beautifully," snarled another.

Nao wondered how else could someone lose beautifully than a pitiful one.

Inukai continued to force Ryō to draw more cards until any Machine-Type monsters show up. So far, he had destroyed five machines in his hand and the kaiser was down to fifteen hundred life points after his first turn. The audience was in awe, which made the heiress feel queasy as Ryō sorely staggered on his feet.

The graduate attempted to summon his Cyber End Dragon twice, but both tries were foiled by his opponent. Since Inukai was steadily defeating him with ease, he allowed him to summon just one monster. Without any other alternatives, he summoned Proto Cyber Dragon to the field. He attacked Clone Slime, but due to its ability, Clone Slime's ability was exchanged with Acid Slime in Inukai's cemetery. Once it was attacked and destroyed, Ryō suffered another eight hundred points of damage.

The mad dog was in the lead with seven thousand life points while the kaiser had only one tenth of it left. The Proto Cyber Dragon, his last hope, was destroyed by Multiple Slime on the next turn, leaving him with three hundred Life Points left.

"What a lovely expression - the expression of ignorance is like a picture! If you want to make up for your drop out in the pro league, you have to do this," said a shadow near him.

"I've never thought of making up for that with a duel to this extent. Let me out of here!"

"If you want to get out, just win. It is a simple matter. Why don't you understand it?"

"It's impossible. I only have three hundred life points left. If I draw a Machine-Type monster, I'm done. What should I do?"

"Your nature begins to show," the shadow chuckled darkly, "You give up once the situation disagrees with you. Haven't you ever thought about winning? If you don't choose victory, you can't survive. This is the nature of duels. Whatever method you use, you have to win. If not, then just lose."

Nao felt some sort of guilt riding in her mind as she continued to watch this death of a duel. The last time she and Ryō talked, all she wanted was for him to win at least once. If he remembers anything about it, then there would only be a darker outcome of this duel whether he wins or not.

On his turn, Time Capsule returned his card to his hand from his first turn. As a last resort, he used Power Bond and Cybernetic Fusion Support to summon Cyber End Dragon at the cost of half his life points. With Power Bond's effect, Cyber End Dragon's attack power doubled, but all hope Nao held was lost when Inukai activated Slime Hole.

"Slime Hole takes the special summoned monster's attack power to his life points and destroys it. What a disheartening counterattack," said Mimura.

"So, you have nothing left to do? Now your defeat is a certainty," taunted the mad dog.

"No, I refuse it! I don't want to lose!" Never had she heard the Kaiser shout so painfully for as long as she knew him. "I don't care how I do it. I want to win, and defeat you not just for me, but for her. I finally get it now. Since the fight against Ed, I've been in a state of confusion. 'Just respect my rival's duel. If only I can do this, the result doesn't matter.' But it's not the truth. I'm hungering - thirsting, for victory! I'll survive even if I have to deprive you of your hunger! Reverse Card open! Call of the Living Dead!"

Ryō returned Proto Cyber Dragon to his field and then activated a Magic card she had never seen him use before. "Next I activate the Magic Card from my hand, Overload Fusion! I remove fusion material on my field or in my cemetery to special summon a Machine-Type Fusion Monster! I summon Chimeratech Overdragon! To summon it, I need at least two Machine-Type monsters including Cyber Dragon as material to sacrifice. I use these six as sacrifices! This is my struggle for existence! Rise! Chimeratech Overdragon!"

Every monster destroyed by the Acid Rust Machine Virus had been called by Ryō's newfound malice and removed from play to summon a six-headed dragon with forty eight hundred attack points.

"Chimeratech Overdragon's attack power is determined by the number of sacrifices times eight hundred. What have we done to create such a monster like him?" Mimura sombrely breathed.

Chimeratech Overdragon successfully attacked and destroyed Multiple Slime, which allowed Inukai to summon three Slime Tokens to the field when destroyed. He then activated Trap Trip to retrieve a trap card from his cemetery.

"Acid Rust Machine Virus? This has been giving me a very hard time during those three turns so I won't let you activate it again," he scoffed with an expression that could speak greed for itself.

"There are three Water-Type monsters in my field. If only there is but one left, I make it as the sacrifice. That'll be the end."

"Didn't I say? I'll end it this turn! I will win!"

"There's no way!"

"Chimeratech Overdragon can attack as many times as the number of sacrifices! Evolution Result Burst!" The five remaining dragons heads of the monster attacked at once which left the entire room in a devastating gale of chaos. When the smoke cleared, the cage was entirely destroyed with Mad Dog Inukai sprawled lifelessly on the floor in defeat and Ryō breathing heavily soaked with poisoned accomplishment.

The quality of the camera had lessened during the explosion but returned to normal afterwards. As soon as the video ended with the Kaiser - no, the Hell Kaiser's back towards it, Nao slowly and shakily closed her laptop in grief.

"Hell Kaiser Ryō?" she numbly wondered. "Mimura, I do also wonder what we have done, or better yet, what I have done." She gathered her knees with her arms and buried her head in shame. He did say that he would win and defeat his opponent for her - meaning for Nao. There was no pride to search in his words at all. It was not right and it was her fault.

"A monster born from underground - Hell Kaiser Ryō."

Although there were no tears left to cry, or anything in her system to hurl, Nao vowed to never again make the same mistakes.

Elsewhere, a tense atmosphere holding two well dressed men in a dimly lit office. Chairman Fukugawa eyed on his picture frame of his daughter when she was four years old before turning back up to Ed Phoenix in the room. It was a rare invitation the Pro Duelist was given - not for a long time since his father's passing.

"It has been a long time, Ed Phoenix. I see you have grown well since the last time our family has seen you."

"Nine years would be more accurate, Chairman," Ed corrected.

"I assume you know what this conversation will center around, do you?"

Ed sighed and affirmed it.

"This will be the only request my wife and I have to you, Ed Phoenix. I am afraid that Nao doesn't have much time left."

"What did you say? She's dying?"

"Indeed how accurate you are - to be more specific, her memories will fade little by little until there would be nothing left for her to remember. Once that happens, she will eventually forget her body's essential needs such as nourishment and emotions. In a nutshell, she will die by her own body."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Her condition is more serious than expected. All I can hope is for you to save her."

"What am I supposed to do? She doesn't remember me anyway no matter how hard I may try," he looked away.

"This condition is not natural, so it must link to that accident - whatever she encountered at that time. This must be solved before it is too late. I do not believe in the paranormal, however I feel an ominous terror reaching the Duel Academia very soon."

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Your new attitude towards this dilemma does not fool me, Ed Phoenix. There is something you still hold for her," the chairman paused. "You are still in love with her and you've been watching over her for all these years."

"I have nothing to offer to her," he lowered his tone.

"Yet Nao does. She is confused and lost. I have no doubt that somewhere within herself that she still holds you dear. As a father, it was not difficult to find out back then."

"I can't guarantee accomplishment and I am a busy man, Chairman. Kaiser Ryō would be a better candidate for this."

"That Kaiser Ryō will not reach her again. I had a different purpose of sponsoring him. Both were as close as you were years ago, but Ryō was deprived from his own desires and thus, drowning himself in a new identity - an identity that craved for victory. There is no room for her now."

"A failure, right? You are a devious man, Chairman," Ed smirked.

"Funny, my daughter is the devious one - said the Kaiser. Ed Phoenix, I am counting on you now, not as the Chairman, but as Nao's father. Please bring her back to the person she was born to be."

Ed put his right hand in his pocket and felt the hairpin resting inside, still warm from before he entered the office earlier. Even with all his restraints released, he still didn't know how to carry this out.

Chairman Fukugawa was right indeed.

* * *

A/N:

I do apologize for not updating for a while. I think I should be back on track for this fanfic now. A lot of adjustments of the plot line had been made recently, so I hope they turn out alright.

I'm probably drawing more of Nao on my graphic tablet, and maybe a few fan arts of the gang. Will also keep up with deviantart (link on my profile).

Sister of the Crimson Dragon - Well, you can consider this an EdxNao fic or a RyōxNao fic based on your opinions.

Applejax XD - All I can say is that there's going to be a lot to take in for most of the chapters related to Ed and Nao. The gang will be informed of details bit by bit but then again, the Society of Light will be the evil that intervenes with EVERYTHING... :P

Until then, Ineffable.


	8. The Glimpse of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Glimpse of the Past**

There was no mistake that the Kaiser's first underground duel had turned the tables in his favour. He returned to the Professional League with a new persona as the Hell Kaiser with a new resolve that thirsted upon victory. It didn't matter how or how many he won his duels, but it mattered to the group as they watched from television in Manjōme's room.

As Nao watched the highlights of the broadcasted duel, the more she felt that he was no longer her concern. He re-entered the league with a different sponsor and her father was not concerned with his schedules. Although she seemed like a hypocrite, she didn't have a choice but to wash her hands off this matter. She was reluctant, but it was the only way to free herself from her own pain.

The first thing she did was to slowly regain her appetite, so she started with the monthly fried shrimp with a slightly morbid thought of Judai starving in the middle of nowhere. Asuka was initially surprised that she started to eat so suddenly, but when she saw her expression lightening up, she wasn't worried anymore. Nao took up arms as the Red Dorm representative with Asuka as a substitute since Manjōme and Judai were off the list.

The last thing on her agenda was to watch over Shō more and more, since she was somewhat aware that her memories were slowly dissipating. She held a soft spot for him now that the Kaiser had changed. She would be the one to protect him with Judai missing.

One night, Nao sat at the lighthouse dock for the first time in a while, but it was a strange need to reflect upon everything. She reached into her skirt pocket to pull out the black handkerchief Ed Phoenix gave her. Despite the damage the Pro Duelist had done, she hoped to seize the opportunity to return this possession. Glancing at the healed scab on her hand, she also brought up her deck to her view.

Before she left for her evening detour, she unconsciously reconstructed her deck to prepare for a certain opponent. Little did she know that the revision was designed to combat against Ed Phoenix. She couldn't understand why she thought of him lately as if she couldn't put a finger on his presence in her mind.

There was another conclusion to her puzzles - she also felt much lonelier than before. It was not because of Ryō nor Judai but rather someone closer.

"Fukugawa-senpai! We're in crisis," Kenzan hollered from the cliff.

"Crisis?" her breath caught in her throat. She shot up from her seat and dashed back to the Red Dorm. Could Vice-Principal Napoleon have already made his move? When she arrived back at the dorm, there was a note at the front that warned, "The dormitory leader of this dorm and the representative of the school will duel. If your side loses, we will mercilessly crush the dorm."

"What is this notice?" Asuka sighed.

"What a very forceful proposal this is," Nao crossed her arms.

"Before long, this school - no, the entire world, will be the colour white. I don't care about what happens to this dorm anymore," Manjōme scoffed and sauntered off laughing.

"That guy wouldn't have lent a hand from the start," Kenzan shrugged with a glare.

"Regardless, I will accept this duel," Nao firmly decided. "Aside from me and Asuka, there is nobody who can protect this dorm. I will step forward first."

"Fukugawa-senpai, thank you so much," Kenzan blubbered in relief. "Where did Big Bro go at a time like this?" he wondered, referring to Judai. He looked up to the night sky and saw a flash of light shooting across. "A shooting star," he spotted and prayed, "May Fukugawa-senpai win tomorrow."

Nao did see the shooting star for a moment, but she felt that not even a wish may save her or the dorm. Nonetheless, there was no alternative than the fight back with everything she had.

Asuka and Nao returned to Manjōme's room to turn in, but the older student asked the younger, "Nao, how come you resolved to take on a leadership role so suddenly?"

"This school is incomplete without Osiris Red. As a student, I want to protect it to save the other Osiris students too."

"I agree to your reasoning, but I don't think that is your main intention," she pressed and Nao became silent as she sank into her bed.

"It's about Ryō, isn't it?" Nao gasped almost inaudibly but she slowly nodded. "Nao, it's not your fault he became like this. I understand how you would feel - I mean that both of you had lost communication lately."

"I made that appointment for him, and I was the one who begged my father to sponsor him in the world league - all because-," she stopped her trail of thought, but Asuka made another assumption.

"You loved him."

A pause.

"I did love him," the heiress admitted.

"And now?"

"I think in his heart, he had chosen victory more than anything. You've seen him: there is no ounce of respect left within him. When my father let him go, so did I."

"Nao, will you be alright?"

Another pause.

"Yes. I am sure I will be. Tomorrow will prove that I am stronger than before - not just my dueling, but also my heart."

"I have faith in you, Nao, but let me tell you something," Asuka placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are already strong enough. You don't need to prove it anymore."

Mauve eyes widened at strong hazel ones. "I won't let any of you down. This is for the Red dorm and also for Judai."

Asuka gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before bidding her a good night. Nao changed to sleepwear and lied down on the bed. "I can do this," she told herself and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Ed Phoenix replayed the conversation he had with Chairman Fukugawa as he equipped himself with skysurfing gear in the aircraft. He had permission to finally approach Nao for the first time in years. He had been given restrictions to stay away from the heiress just to keep her safe, but he realized that even distance couldn't save her anymore. He may have spoken too soon about her in front of Judai and his friends the last time he was at Duel Academia. The fact that Nao was going to slip away from his grasp once again would crush him.

He paid a visit to Saiou earlier in the evening after his appointment with the chairman. He had been informed that his manager had already made a trip to Duel Academia and discovered that his predictions have been overcome. Though he was curious, Saiou's suggestion to return to the island stopped it. He had no intention of going back.

At least not yet.

All of his plans had changed as he left the white room with a phone call from a loud Vice-Principal Napoleon. The brief discussion they had on the line had him dash to his private skysurfing aircraft with Dual Academia as the destination. A part of him poked that the french dwarf of a man could be deceiving him, but another part of him teased that he could have a chance to approach the heiress.

Once he jumped out of the helicopter, he already had a plan formed for the morning.

* * *

There was no hint of morning light through the cloudy mist. Nao, Asuka, Kenzan and even Manjōme stood in front of the main entrance to the building waiting for the two principals to arrive with the opponent.

"Nao," Shō's high-pitched voice called to her. He and Misawa rushed over to the rest of the group with urgency.

"Fukugawa, I heard about this," he informed, and she confirmed with a nod. When they were about to discuss the situation, Napoleon's arrogant chuckle interrupted them with Chronos .

"You don't know when to give up when it seems like you really intend to fight," said the vice-principal.

"I came as promised," Nao reported stiffly. "Who is the duelist that I will fight?"

"Your opponent is me," answered a smooth-talking voice behind them. The students turned around and the first thing they saw through the mist was Ed Phoenix's silver tuxedo approaching them. Nao stood frozen for a moment before taking in who he was. "I will be your opponent," he repeated.

She slowly faced him with what seemed like sharper eyes from Ed's point of view. Nao didn't spare a hitch of breath for the Pro Duelist as they maintained eye contact. How she anticipated for his appearance, she didn't know - however she felt more prepared this time around.

"Come, let us head to the duel stadium," Napoleon led them inside.

Ed couldn't think of a situation more convenient than now. At the very least, he could give dueling a try on Nao and perhaps find out the cause of her long-term memory loss. If what Chairman Fukugawa feared was true, then it may take a duel to figure it out. Ignoring his racing heartbeat, he followed the group inside until he was stopped by Manjōme to his right.

"Did you come on Saiou-sama's orders?" Manjōme asked.

"Saiou's orders," he skeptically repeated.

"That's right, the Society of Light's orders."

"The Society of Light? What's that about?"

"Is that wrong? I thought for sure that you came on Saiou-sama's orders to obliterate Judai."

"Judai, you say? Why would I fight him? I have already won against him, so there's no reason for me to fight him."

"When you fought with Judai the other day, Saiou-sama's power lay in your deck," Manjōme informed, which made him glance at his deck. "But even though Judai lost to you, he didn't become a member of the Society of Light. In other words, Saiou-sama's power doesn't work on Judai."

"Saiou's power in my deck - what do you mean?" questioned the pro.

"You don't know anything? This school will eventually belong to Saiou-sama. Judai will show himself soon, but if you don't fight, I will beat him," he smirked mysteriously.

"Hey, answer my question," Ed demanded but Manjōme disappeared into the mist while still cackling. He pondered about Saiou's discovery and discerned whether Judai was the one who overcame destiny, or whether it was someone else who interfered. He focused on the present when he went inside the building towards the Obelisk arena with Nao as his opponent.

It was strange standing across from Ed Phoenix on the arena as Nao slipped on her gloves and duel disk. Suddenly, the locking of eye contact with his azure eyes had left her slightly more intimidated than before. As quick as it came, the intimidation had simmered down to an unknown connection that drew her closer.

What is this aura coming from him; why does he gaze at me with those sad eyes, she wondered.

"The duel wagering the continuance of Osiris Red will now take place," announced Napoleon from the stands.

"I'm ready," said Nao.

"Let's start then," Ed grunted.

Before both players drew their first five cards, a voice no one had ever thought of hearing again put them to a halt. "Just a minute!"

"That voice just now…?" Shō jumped. From the doors barged in a heavily panting and slightly tattered Judai catching his breath.

"Judai," they all greeted in surprise.

"Hold that duel," he grinned and ran up to his friends.

"Big Bro, where did you go?" Shō excitedly asked, very ecstatic to see him.

"The truth is, after I drifted in the sea on a boat, I came across a new Hero deck," Judai summed up. "Once I got caught in a light, a new Hero appeared and breathed new life into my deck!"

Even with a short explanation, Nao was still confused over how he described his discoveries. Even Misawa couldn't comprehend it either.

"When you say, 'it breathed new life in', you were able to see your cards?" Nao pieced together.

"Yeah, perfectly," he smiled, "When I returned to the island, I heard a lot of voices calling me." He then explained how he was able to see duel spirits again, Nao was surprised herself that she remembered that he had the ability to do so. She then thought to herself whether his deck had evolved to some extent during his disappearance. "With this, my deck has truly been completed."

"Big Bro's new deck," Shō marvelled.

"You see, I've decided this: Ed, I want you to be the first one to see this deck," he projected across the arena. "It's thanks to you that I met this new Hero deck."

"A new Hero deck, you say? I should've told you already that there are no heroes stronger than D-Heroes on this earth." Ed refused to believe in a new hero that could best his own.

"I said this deck came from space," Judai clarified, emphasizing on outer space. Misawa did mention that aliens were not confirmed to exist yet, but Judai urged that it wasn't the time to talk about details.

"Anyway, Nao, change with me," he hopped onto the arena and turned to the heiress, "It's fine, right? I want to fight with Ed again."

Napoleon was about to negotiate but Misawa stated, "This duel is wagering the existence of Osiris Red, therefore Judai switching in shouldn't be a problem." Even Chronos approved of the duelist change with his Italian accent, and the vice-principal reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah, that's how it should be! Let's enjoy ourselves again, Ed," he put a thumbs-up.

"No matter how many times we do this, it'll be the same," Ed sighed.

Nao took off the duel disk from her arm and placed her deck back in her pocket. She handed it over to Judai with a wink, "I'll leave it to you, Judai."

"Thanks, Nao," he ruffled her hair and she jumped off the arena to join the rest of the group.

"Well then, the duel will start now!" Chronos prompted the two duelists to start the rematch.

Despite that she didn't need to duel the fearsome Ed Phoenix anymore, there was something odd in her heart that felt disappointing. It wasn't a duelist's disappointment, but rather a personal one. It had all faded when both Judai and Ed immediately fought so intensely as their last duel. The latter had already called upon his D-Heroes while Judai had seemingly put his E-Heroes aside to introduce the Neo Spacians.

The first was named Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin - a rather interesting alien that could be easily described as a dolphin with arms and legs. Aside from low attack and defense power, his special ability was able to send Die Hard Guy from Ed's hand to the cemetery along with five hundred points of damage.

Ed was no exception with his expertise of manipulating his future turns with his D-Heroes. With Mausoleum of the Deceased Emperor Field Magic, he brought Dread Guy so early in the duel. Due to its effect, Devil and Die Hard Guy were also summoned. Judai had also took advantage of the field magic by summoning a new E-Hero, Neos - his appearance consisting as a silver muscular hero carrying an unearthly presence.

"That's impossible! Even I, who use Heroes, have never seen this Elemental Hero," Ed argued.

"Of course! That's because Elemental Hero Neos received the wave of the universe and can make contact with any Neo Spacian, unlike others, a miraculous Elemental Hero," said Judai.

Judai's next move proved his deck's evolution of fusion - Contact Fusion: an effect that did not use the Magic Card Fusion and it applied only to Neo Spacians and E-Hero Neos on his field. He finally put it to the test by Fusion Summoning Elementary Hero Aqua Neos. The result was a hero with a similar build to Neos, but rather a new theme that reminded of Aqua Dolphin, with the same attack power of twenty five hundred.

"This is Judai's new deck?" Asuka couldn't take her eyes off of Judai's new monsters, slowly understanding that he had gained a new power that threatened his opponent.

"Dread Guy has been defeated?" Nao mumbled numbly in awe.

"I won't accept any hero other than D-Hero," Ed retaliated.

There was a price though that Nao thought his new power was too good to be true. Once he destroyed Dread Guy at the end of his turn, Aqua Neos returned to his Extra Deck leaving him an empty field. On top of it, Judai did not know of it at all. With all the frustration channelled in his heart, Ed led a furious direct attack with his three D-Heroes and greatly reduced Judai's life points. As if he was evading fate with ease, he summoned a second Neo Spacian, Air Hummingbird with a nifty ability to regain five hundred life points for every card Ed held. With Bubbleman also on his field, he instantly turned the tables by attacking two of the D-Heroes.

Nao could see how relaxed Judai was compared to the last time he dueled, and for a second, she saw Air Hummingbird wink at him.

Ed changed the scenery with Dark City Field Magic and introduced Double Guy which can attack twice due to its ability, destroying Air Hummingbird. Judai also introduced his fire-attribute Neo Spacian Flare Scarab, whose attack power increases depending on the number of magic and trap cards on Ed's field.

Judai was truly enjoying himself this time, but Ed still couldn't accept the new heroes. "Judai, are you really that happy with your own heroes? But I don't acknowledge heroes with no destiny!"

"I'm sure the story of your father is sad, but isn't it exciting to encounter new heroes? You should understand this, Ed."

"Encountering new heroes?"

"Your father must have created the D-Heroes to please you instead of upsetting you."

It hit home when he recalled a time in his life when his father drew countless Heroes to make him happy. He felt pain in his heart at the sight of every D-Hero, and that was also when it dawned upon him the look of fear in Nao's eyes when she saw them.

"Ed Phoenix, what are you spacing out for?" Napoleon exploded from his seat. "Don't be confused by Judai!"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'confuse'? Quit it with the slanderous claims!" Judai shot back.

"You should beat hindrances like Judai with your D-Heroes which carry fate on their shoulders!"

Could it be that Ed had been burdening his D-Heroes with his fate, Nao wondered. Could it be that he ultimately turned his heroes into prisoners of fate? Gone was the fear she held but sadness had overcome all emotions for this professional duelist.

As she watched Judai and Ed crunching down each other's life points, she began to question whether there should be a side to stand within. Should she stand with Judai as someone who can deny fate so valiantly, or with Ed as someone who was lost in his own tragedies? Since she was apparently a part of the latter's past, Nao was torn between them. All she wanted was for them to stop fighting, no matter how right either of them they could be.

At the climax of the duel, Nao glanced at Ed (with his strongest monster: D-Hero Dogma Guy) and Judai (with his new Fusion monster: Elemental Hero Flare Neos). Instead of choosing between them, she could somewhat feel how both heroes can stir excitement within a duelist.

"A hero," she whispered to herself as she abruptly felt like she was hallucinating. When she laid her eyes on Flare Neos within the Neo Space Field Magic, she saw what seemed like a memory.

_"Hey look! Father drew a new hero again," said a boy's voice filled with joy._

_"Can I see?" said a shy feminine child beside him._

_"Just watch - someday, this hero will always protect us," he imagined._

_"Protect us?" she giggled._

_"Of course! I promise that you don't have to worry about anything with a hero by your side," his hand grasped her smaller one with a laugh that made her smile freely._

Nao blinked again and watched Flare Neos shatter Dogma Guy, defeating Ed Phoenix after a long well-fought battle. She faintly heard Kenzan and Shō embrace and quickly pulling away with comical grimace. Misawa and Asuka noted that it was a splendid duel and Osiris Red was safe for a while longer.

Ed knelt on one knee but what's done was done. The remorse he awaited himself to feel never came, but rather a glimpse of freedom in his dark path. He admitted that seeing Flare Neos had brought a nostalgic feeling. He rose to his feet and went towards Judai and said, "I lose for today, but it doesn't mean that D-Heroes lose. It's just that my skill is imperfect."

"Of course. Nobody thinks D-Heroes are weak. Everybody has their own hero - the strongest hero for themselves. Let's count the original duel out. Now we're even."

"One day I'll clear it with you," Ed agreed and made his way out of the arena.

Nao and the others rushed down to Judai with congratulatory pats on the back, who didn't hesitate to share his deck for them to see. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ed about to leave so she sneakily slipped away from the crowd and followed him. After that vision during the duel, she was certain that Ed had answers to her questions. She finally caught up with him right outside just when he tucked his orange phone back in his blazer.

He already heard her footsteps on the cement, even when she was partially hiding from him.

"I know you're there," he said, covering his surprise. "What is it?"

Nao tentatively walked closer with the black handkerchief in her hand ready to return. "I just wanted to give this back to you." Ed turned towards her and eyed on the cloth clutched so closely to her. "My hand has healed so I thought…"

"You should keep it. Who knows when you'll hurt yourself when I'm not around?" he mused which made her blush slightly. After a pause, he gave a short laugh, "I'm just teasing. Still, you keep it in case."

When he saw her look down doubtfully, he then said, "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

With all the courage she mustered, she responded, "At that time when Judai summoned Flare Neos, I saw something and remembered, 'I promise that you don't have to worry about anything with a hero by your side'." Ed let out a slightly shaky breath and took one step closer as she continued, "You made that promise, didn't you?"

When she asked, Ed never thought that he'd be more grateful to Chairman Fukugawa for letting him hear something so precious and so familiar.

"Yes I did," was all he said.

* * *

A/N: A lot to chew, right? This time, I looked it over a few more times than I usually would about this chapter. I mean this is the pivot point of the year! At least that Nao is more aware that Ed had something to do with her missing memories.

Applejax XD - Nao will toughen up bit by bit throughout her time at school, so she's picking herself back up - as long as she doesn't throw up anything she eats.

RyōxNao moments are not done, just so you guys know.

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.


	9. The Society of Light's Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Society of Light's Invasion**

"Another one?" Asuka mused over Nao's sitting position at the stairs outside. The latter twirled a fresh and thornless rose - the trademark from her secret admirer. The week before, however, was the only time when she hadn't received one, but it seemed that the flowers of love have found their way to her again.

"There was no rose last week. I thought I would find out who it was then, but I am still figuring this out," Nao wondered out loud.

"I had guessed that the senders could be Sorano or Shō, but you said that Sorano never knew about this."

"Sorano?" she blanked out.

"Oh, it's nothing," Asuka quickly covered up her mistake, knowing that she had completely forgotten about Sorano because of her memory loss. "Also, Shō is not the type to be," she paused, thinking of the best word to describe, "Mysterious."

"Who is mysterious?" Speaking of the devil, Shō, followed by Judai, Kenzan, Junko and Momoe, approached the dorm.

"Nao's secret admirer had apparently returned," said Asuka offhandedly.

"He is still going after her?" Junko squealed.

"His feelings must be strong to keep sending flowers every week," Momoe dreamily sighed, despite the clueless boys mingled with them.

"Wait, so there is another rival for Nao's heart?" Shō burst out loud in shock. He recently and openly revealed that he had a certain crush on the heiress, although he still had Black Magician Girl in a special place in his heart. "Who is he? Do we know this admirer?"

"That is the problem. We don't know who he is," Nao sagged her shoulders slightly, but it didn't stop her from seeing a look of emergency on Judai's face. "Anyway, is there something going on?"

"Well, these two found us when we were coming back and asked if you two were here," said the Osiris.

"Asuka, Nao," Momoe turned to the other girls. "What happened to the Blue dorm?"

The two looked at each other, aware of what was going on among the Obelisks. More and more Obelisk students in all three grades slowly disappeared from classes. It was this day that none of them had turned up to class except for half of the girls including the four.

"Well, we've been occupied by Osiris Red, but let's investigate at once," Asuka suggested. They departed from the Red dorm and raced to the Blue dorm to find out what was going on. When they reached the path that led to it, they were all suddenly blinded by something so bright. They covered their eyes from what seemed to be the blue dorm, but repainted entirely white. It even seemed to shimmer in broad daylight.

After recovering from the residue, Asuka found Fubuki collapsed on the ground on the path to the dorm. The remaining Obelisk girls followed close behind.

"Are you alright?" asked the younger sister as she sat him up.

"Asuka, I tried to prevent Manjōme and his guys from painting the dorm white," he explained with defeat lacing his voice. The group followed his eye sight to a colony of Obelisk students dressed in white uniforms that matched with Manjōme - the latter perched on a palanquin so kingly.

"Manjōme?" asked Asuka.

"Tenjōin, call me Manjōme Thunder - no, call me Manjōme White Thunder," he sniggered, "Saiou-sama ordered me to dye Duel Academia as white as light!"

The students standing by him chanted his "white thunder" name to demonstrate.

"This 'Saiou' is Ed Phoenix's manager, isn't he?" said Judai.

"Being a manager is his image. Saiou-sama is the man who will obtain this world - the master of our Society of Light."

"What is Manjōme talking about?" Shō whispered among the group. Kenzan concluded that he was completely lost and that white seemed so hallucinating. So, Judai hollered out in cluelessness, "Hey, Thunder! Are you okay? Want me to call Professor Ayukawa from the infirmary?"

Manjōme promptly threw a tantrum that caused an explosion of his followers caught off guard. He leapt off his palanquin, which fell to the ground disoriented. "I'm fine! The ones who have a problem are the ones who haven't woken up yet! I'll prove it with a duel!"

"Well, that method is more sensible."

"Wait," Asuka cut him mid-sentence. "This is the problem within Obelisk Blue. I will duel him instead." Junko and Momoe offered to take her place, but the blonde adamantly settled on her decision.

"Asuka, be careful. These students in Blue all have challenged Manjōme and lost. So they all became white because of that," warned her brother.

"It's okay, brother. I'm fine with it, Manjōme!"

"Very well, Tenjōin. I hope you can experience the beauty of the Society of Light," he accepted the challenge, even though he demanded one in the first place.

The entire crowd moved to the main arena with the White students filling most of the seats on Manjōme's side. The others sat closer to Asuka for moral support.

"You really dared to accept it, Tenjōin," he taunted. "Accept the baptism of light and become white, too. Bathe in the light of truth, and when your heart becomes white, you'll see something."

"What the hell can you see now?" she sneered at him.

"Well, such as people's fate, of course," he replied. "People are helpless before fate, but those who are bathed in the light of truth can foresee the future."

"Sorry, but I'm not a fatalist. Future is explored according to people's will, so I've been living like that."

"Humans are insignificant creatures. Open your eyes and wake up, then be guided by the light of truth!" he preached to the entire student body present, but only the white students enforced it further.

"Enough with the stupidity - I'll wake you up," she countered and they switched on their duel disks to begin the duel.

Manjōme took the first turn, and the most unanticipated move he made was activating a Permanent Magic, Hell's White, to reveal his entire hand. "Light shines on everything fairly. People in the Society of Light have no shadow!" He then summoned Armed Dragon LV3 and set Cyclone down for all to see.

"Set? That's obviously Cyclone," Kenzan sighed.

"Even Manjōme can't win with all his cards exposed," Shō added.

"It's the technique of an advanced lover," he praised Manjōme, but Nao cleared her throat to get back on subject.

"Oh enough already. Manjōme isn't so careless to show his hand, but a permanent magic card like Hell's White would also have another effect to it."

Fubuki kept insisting that love was the same as a duel, continuing on with his observations.

When Asuka drew her card next, Nao had her suspicions confirmed with Hell's White also taking away six hundred Life Points each of her Standby Phases. She brushed it off and summoned Cyber Tutu equipped with Angel Wing. She waited for Manjōme to activate Cyclone, but it remained face down. Ignoring the strangeness, she attacked him directly courtesy of Cyber Tutu's effect. Because of Angel Wings, he lost three hundred Life Points in addition to the thousand points from battle damage.

Even then he wasn't fazed.

"I set two cards to end my turn," she finished.

"Hold it. Let me take this opportunity to destroy the troublesome trap card. Before the end of the turn, I activate Cyclone to destroy the card on the right. The light of truth shines on everything."

Asuka faked a bluff with a small smirk of her own, even when her Holy Life Barrier was destroyed. She eyed on her other face-down card, predicting that Manjōme would use Armed Dragon LV3's effect to summon LV5, so she could negate and destroy it.

"My turn, draw," he proceeded.

"Manjōme will use the timing and activate the effect of LV3 now," said Shō. Judging from the silent standby phase, Nao thought differently.

"No, there is another way around it," she narrowed her eyes at the cards in his hand. "He's not using the effect."

"I clearly know what you think. Tenjōin, you think I'll take the opportunity to evolve Armed Dragon LV3, right? And you set a trap card which can negate a monster effect: Pure Pupil!" After hearing his statement, there was a look of shock and some haunt on Asuka's face - indicating that he was exactly correct.

"How did you know that?"

"I've told you - light shines on everything," he chuckled darkly. Asuka trembled in her spot, feeling as if there was something behind Manjōme's schemes - or at least that was what she initially thought. There was no way that he would know what her face-down cards were.

"If somebody enters the Society of Light, they'll see into the future?" asked Kenzan.

"That's impossible," said Shō in denial.

"But only this is affirmative. Asuka is trapped in Manjōme's psychological enclosure. He's letting her see all the cards in his hand, which causes all kinds of thinking," Fubuki discerned.

"So in other words, when Asuka is thinking about all the possibilities, she can't focus on her own dueling," Nao summarized.

"Exactly," he nodded.

"Asuka-senpai, don't be cheated by his bluff," Kenzan hollered to her.

"Bluff, you say? Those with the Light on their side doesn't need to bluff! I activate the Magic Card, Level Down. According to this effect, the level of the Armed Dragon LV5 in my hand will decrease by two levels until the end phase." With that, he normal summoned Armed Dragon LV5, and launched two attacks that left her with eight hundred points - LV5 attacking Cyber Tutu and LV3 attacking directly.

"What's this? To lay a hand on a girl? You've done something that you should not do, Manjōme," Fubuki softly scolded.

"Fubuki is so soft," Junko commented.

"But this is a duel," Momoe reminded.

When Manjōme activated Armed Dragon LV5's ability, Asuka noted that she could've been able to use Pure Pupil, but it couldn't be activated it there was no monster with one thousand attack points or below on the field. With Cyber Tutu gone, he successfully special summoned Armed Dragon LV7 from his deck that stood against her with twenty eight hundred attack points. When it made its appearance, the Society of Light members roared with cheers.

Manjōme prompted her to take her turn, but she stayed frozen. Witnessing his sister slowly faltering, Fubuki shot up from his seat, "Asuka! You shouldn't be weak enough to be played by fate! To search for me when I disappeared, you snuck into Duel Academia alone. With that strong will, you can explore fate! Little sister, you are my pride!"

"That's kind of embarrassing," Shō grimaced with a whisper and Kenzan shared the same opinion.

However, "That was cool, Fubuki-senpai," was what Judai said instead. The two Ra companions fell over in dismay; Junko and Momoe flushed red in amazement while Nao slumped on the edge of the seat in front of her in hopelessness of Judai's cluelessness.

"Brother, thank you," Asuka reassured herself and turned to her opponent with determination in her eyes. "That's right - I'll determine my own fate!"

"According to the effect of Hell's White, you take six hundred points of damage during the standby phase," he frostily reminded. Even with now two hundred Life Points remaining, Asuka managed to ritual summon her strongest monster Cyber Angel Dakini and set two more cards face-down. Due to her monster's effect, Armed Dragon LV3 was destroyed by effect.

Asuka then reviewed her options to herself - if she was attacked by Armed Dragon LV7, then she could activate Doble Passe to take the damage directly, but Manjōme would take damage from Dakini to end it in a stalemate. There was a chance that he could activate its ability to destroy all her monsters on the field with lower attack strength by discarding a monster card in his hand. If he drew one with more than twenty seven hundred attack points, then she could activate Angel Blast to negate and destroy his monster. With that, she could win the duel and imply that she wouldn't lose.

"It seems that you won't understand fate, because light doesn't shed on you," said Manjōme.

"Is that so? Fate is the result of choice. With strong and correct willpower, fate can be overcome in any tough situation. I thought you understood that because you returned to Duel Academia from the North Campus. If you're Manjōme Thunder-," she shot back, but he interrupted her.

"Having overcome the tough fate, I got to know that the wheel of fate was beyond people's will. So people seek for light that sheds on everything. Give me more light," he reached out above as he repeated, "Give me more light!"

The society members echoed after his preachings. "So I found the Society of Light." He drew Magical Mallet, so he could returned his hand to his deck, shuffle and draw the same amount. The two cards he drew were, to Asuka's horror, Armed Dragon LV10 and White Veil. "I make Armed Dragon LV7 a sacrifice and Special Summon Armed Dragon LV10!"

From a loud explosion in the smoke, a towering and heavily armoured dragon screeched though with three thousand attack points. "Next, I activate the Magic Card White Veil." A sudden bright light engulfed the arena that made everyone painfully shield their eyes. Once it was equipped to the dragon, the crimson trimmings of its arms and legs turned white.

"This is the light of truth?" Asuka quivered, but eyed on her trap to make the duel even. "I activate the Trap Card, Doble Passe!" However instead of activating, the card's image had been blocked by the white light. "Why won't it activate?"

"When the monster equipped with White Veil attacks, all the magic and trap cards on the field will be negated and destroyed. Armed White Dragon LV10, attack Cyber Angel Dakini! Armed Big White Punisher!" When Manjōme unleashed his final attack, all three of Asuka's set cards shattered one by one, and a blast of bright energy destroyed her angel and overwhelmingly embraced her.

"Asuka," the group called out to her as they dashed from the seats to the edge of the arena.

"This instant was determined before the duel started," Manjōme stated. "Human will can't help. This is a thing called fate."

"Asuka, are you okay?" Judai reached to her.

"You've been fighting all the way, Asuka! You made me proud," Fubuki said.

"Don't give up. Strong willpower will break fate. That was what you said," Nao added, hoping that her trusted friend was alright. Asuka slowly sat up, but she never turned to the group.

"Don't worry, brother, Nao," she replied calmly, but eerily. "Nothing can change me. I experienced a wonderful duel." It was a change of heart that drifted Asuka away from the others and closer to Manjōme, much to their astonishment. "It was wonderful. I too have accepted the baptism from the Society of Light."

"Precisely," he smirked and she shared the same expression.

"Asuka," Nao helplessly breathed, realizing that Asuka had changed her allegiance. "How?" As both of them left the arena on the opposite side with the rest of the society, she could have sworn that she saw a familiar sight. There was a wooden wheel and three gargoyles resting on different parts of it. The most frightening part was that she thought she had seen a devil with blank eyes with a wicked grin.

She asked herself if Asuka had seen something like this before she was blinded by light.

* * *

A/N: Taking a pause from the Ed's involvement, but Nao had lost Manjōme and Asuka to the Society of Light. Speaking of Ed, it's hard to make a slow transition to the next chapter because there's a lot of EdxNao moments, but I will make it work! I mean she needs some company now that Asuka's out of the Red Dorm too.

yuuki01200 - continuing on from last chapter's A/N, the pairings could go either way at this point since there's the third year coming up too. And I specifically made Ryō's and Nao's relationship as close friends since there's a four-year age gap. We'll see.

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.


	10. Moments Over Earl Grey Tea

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Moments Over Earl Grey Tea**

Nao and Shō's eyes shifted left and right at the countless Society of Light members walking together in the hallway. They were leaving the main building when they were nearly knocked over by students in the new pristine white uniforms. The heiress had a slight remorse against them after the two most recent events against Judai. Asuka, the newest member of the society, led him, herself, Misawa, Shō and Kenzan to the Dueling History Reference Room. There awaited the former Shooting Game World Champion Gin Ryusei as Judai's opponent.

After conquering him, the group was also led into a cave by Manjōme's message and a Pro Duelist, Professor X, waited there to duel Judai. Ed Phoenix also gave his penny of thoughts about the fatal dangers of dueling the eerie pro. When Judai's deck became victim to deck destruction, the others understood as to why other duelists all over the world never wanted to duel him. Nao watched Judai overcome hurdle after hurdle like a rabbit, and watch the most lethal duelists crumple to the ground in defeat.

The most unusual event of that time was when Saiou Takuma had came to the Red Dorm himself to duel not Judai, but Kenzan. Ed stood further away from the duel just to keep an eye on his suspicious manager who was supposedly the Society of Light's leader. Judai, Shō and Nao watched the duel continue on, and observed that Saiou's deck derived from the Tarot Deck's Major Arcana. Each monster, magic and trap card had both an upright and reverse ability based on luck, or in Saiou's terms - fate. Kenzan had fought valiantly, but his opponent seemingly had the entire duel predetermined to his victory.

The surprising part of that day was that Kenzan did not convert to the Society of Light, much to Saiou's bafflement. It was then revealed that Kenzan had been critically injured from a landslide. From the dinosaur fossils he recovered, the surgeons had transplanted a dinosaur's leg bone to save him, thus having its DNA running through his system. When Saiou left the area and past the others, his bright violet eye trailed on Nao as she approached Kenzan with Judai and Shō. Ed had caught onto his actions just barely, realizing that she may be his next target.

Back to the present, Nao snapped out of her thoughts when Shō started to stagger sideways from the vast amount of white.

"I'm getting dizzy," said the smaller boy, who nearly went cross-eyed.

"Maybe we shouldn't stay here for long. Others will think we are admiring them like this," she sighed.

"Manjōme and Asuka are part of it now. Just when the Red Dorm is saved for good, they both left the dorm," he pouted.

"Don't worry, Shō. As long as we have Judai and Kenzan on our side, then we might have a chance to bring them back to their senses. There must be a right time to do it."

"A right time? You've seen how Manjōme defeated every Obelisk student and Asuka. There's no way we can win."

"Where did the brave and cool Shō go?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Brave? Cool?" he stared, dumbfounded.

"I mean when you bested Kochō Ran and advanced to Ra Yellow," she poked at his yellow blazer, but it didn't budge him when he mumbled 'brave and cool' dreamily to himself with pink cheeks.

"What happened with him?" asked Kenzan accompanied with Judai, queering curiously at the boy, whose head was in the clouds. "He looks like he's going to sway out of control."

"I just said 'brave and cool'," she shrugged but the underclassman threw Shō on his broad shoulder.

"Anyway, let's go back to the dorm. Tome's making a lot of food for dinner today. You coming, Nao?" Judai grinned at the thought of filling his stomach.

"I'll be there later. I just want some time alone for a bit," she tiredly refused and left in a different direction outside. Judai and Kenzan watched her retreating figure and looked at each other knowingly. "She's been like this since Asuka-senpai moved to the White Dorm."

"If it's because she's lonely, then what are we?" he tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"It's not that, Big Bro. You just have too much energy compared to her," Kenzan deadpanned but winced in pain on his backside. Apparently, Shō snapped out of his dreamlike state and pounded on Kenzan to put him down.

Elsewhere, Nao had been spending her time at the lighthouse, even though it reminded her too much about Ryō. She reminisced of the most helpful and memorable times she and the Kaiser shared by the seaside, starting from when they only talked without seeing each other face to face. If she compared the current moment to the first night at school last year, she was only back to where she started.

A very small bit of herself wished for her kind stranger to talk with the deep and mellow voice she loved to hear - an older brother figure to communicate with. It was one of those moments when she wished she had a sibling, whether he or she would be older or younger. From when she was young, she didn't particularly like the fact she was an only child. If she felt so lonely all this time, then who would have filled up that hole just enough to keep her happy?

Nao thought of her parents over how they interacted with her. She had her share of her mother's warmth and her father's protectiveness. It lasted long enough but they were away at the company for most of the day, so she barely saw them until just before her bedtime. Nevertheless, she cherished her parents, even if they tried to make her life more bearable.

Ultimately, they did, but it didn't seem enough for her.

It was not because she was selfish, but rather she felt as if someone else was missing. When she realized it, she thought of the memory of Ed Phoenix she encountered during the rematch duel between him and Judai.

Nao didn't know any method of finding answers, but the least she could do was to start with the seemingly unapproachable Pro Duelist.

It was what she thought when she felt some rain fall on her for a few seconds and it suddenly stopped by a shadow and footsteps.

"If you stay here any longer, you'll catch a cold - in or out of the umbrella," said Ed, surprisingly anticipated. She looked up at the ebony umbrella and then behind her to face him. The first thing she saw was the collar of his black shirt and unique tie.

"I didn't know it would rain," she muttered unknowingly. Ed's steely expression softened significantly and gazed up at the darkened clouds. He listened to the rain gradually getting heavier and glanced at his yacht a short walking distance away.

"It looks like it's not going to stop anytime soon. You should stay in my boat until it lets up." Nao lifted her head to meet his gaze questioningly.

"Is it alright with you?"

"I don't think you have any options in your current position. I would take you back to the Red Dorm, but you'll still end up with a cold," he lightened up and led her away from the lighthouse towards his yacht.

"Wait, what made you think I would come with you?" she stopped him for a moment.

There was a beat of silence when his tone lowered just a little, "You're lonely, right? And you looked like you wanted reserved company like the privileged heiress you are."

"That is true that I don't think Judai can cheer me up this time, but I do not want to be addressed as a privileged heiress in that tone you used on me."

"Of course you don't. You never liked to speak down, even back then," he gave a distant smile and started to walk again. This time, he took her hand to hook it around his arm so that she wouldn't get caught in the rain - or better yet that she wouldn't refuse him.

Strangely to him, she didn't resist and followed obediently.

"You knew," she stuttered. "Maybe more than I know myself."

"I wouldn't know that, now would I?" he inquired.

"Yes, you would and I want to know more."

"I wish that is easy, Nao. There are things I can tell you, but there are ones that I can't."

"I don't mind, and not everything has to be told today," she squeezed his arm gently. The more she relished his warmth between her small fingers, the more comfortable she became.

"To me, I have all the time in the world until you get what you want," he quietly whispered, startling her greatly but pleasantly. They turned at the warehouses and led her up the ramp inside the much warmer yacht. Ed shook the umbrella outside before setting it in the corner. He also pulled out a towel to place on her shoulders from the chill she endured.

Nao sniffed the soft but faintly bristly fabric, fresh from the hot dryer preserved inside the cabinet. The scent of soap was enough to calm her shivering for the time being. She then followed Ed to an adjacent room where dinner for two awaited them, still warm.

"You wanted me to come even when it wasn't raining," she mused.

"Caught red-handed in the biscuit tin," he riddled without the slightest sound of guilt while draping his blazer on his chair. He pulled out her seat for her, like a gentleman he adapted to becoming. She smile in amusement but gratefully accepted the gesture. She had been to countless dinners with her parents and many men had seated her, but Ed had made her seemingly effortless movements tremble. He tucked in her chair and slid into his own seat across from her.

"Biscuit tin, huh? I can see a slight trend in you," she giggled. "Your chivalry, the Clocktower of Seclusion Field Magic and also your wide arrangement of tea displayed on the kitchen counter." She spotted the colourful array of different tins and bottles of tea from the traditional jasmine to the modern chai.

"You really have sharp eyes for a girl with high social status."

"You give off a British vibe," Nao explained, "For a Pro Duelist who traveled the world."

"Only a worldly person can catch on so quickly," he added, hinting that he wasn't the only one who traveled so far and wide.

"Touché," she sipped the soothing drink and paused, "Earl Grey." Ed smirked at her statement and took a bite out of his baked salmon. The dinner etiquette Nao practiced for many years kept her busy from asking him more questions, but they both enjoyed each other's company by the time they finished.

When he took the two plates to the sink, he then said, "I've stayed in London for two years in the middle of my World League career. DD had a long-term stay in England and brought me along to spend some more quality time together. It was then that etiquette for young boys was introduced to me through DD." He didn't seem to mind it, but it at least gave a better image as the Noble Youth of the Duel League.

"Sounds like I am not the only privileged figure in this boat," she stood up with the cup of tea still hooked on her fingers, the plate supporting the porcelain.

"My father would have laughed wholeheartedly," he said and stayed rooted in his position in front of the counter.

His train of thought led to the day he passed away and the atmosphere slowly turned more sombre with the pounding rain dribbling down the windows. It was painlessly shattered when Nao set her tea back on the dinner table and pressed her hand against his lean back. "You mentioned your father at that time, and you said that he was attacked by something in your home. Was I there?"

"No," he answered. "But when you and your parents arrived at the funeral, you never said a word."

"Was it because I couldn't understand how you must have been feeling?"

"It was because you cried more than I did," he revealed in a reserved tone. "He was an important person to both of us."

Nao bowed her head to the point where the crown of her head also touched his back. She saw from the corner of her eye a picture frame of Ed and his father, truthfully happy with genuine smiles that made her do the same. "He must have been a kind man."

"He was a very kind father." Instead of the pain he was so used to exhibiting, the feeling of fondness filled his heart full. It may have been from the earl grey's caffeine, or from Nao's compliments and respect to his father. A part of himself still craved for vengeance, but with her touch calming him down, it felt very easy to set it aside and face it later.

That was when he remembered the conversation he had with her father. If what Chairman Katsumaru said was true, then the psychological symptoms wouldn't have any negative effect. Ed turned around and grasped both her hands with his. 'She's so small,' he thought as his warmth mixed with hers.

"Were you scared of me when we met that night?"

Nao kindly shook her head. "You were troubled when the hairpin slipped out of your pocket. There was nothing to be scared of."

"Did you figure out about what I said? About the hairpin?" he scrutinized his gaze to her eyes as she thought. She remembered asking if the person it belonged to knew him, and he answered that she probably didn't. It made sense because after finding out that Ed apparently was a part of her past, and that she couldn't recognize him for who he was to her, not to the world.

"I think it'd be better if you hold onto it for a little while longer."

"Why?"

"Because you once said that I had been killed by the person who took your father's life. My mother once said that there is a time and place for everything," she paused to slip out one hand from his grasp and layered tenderly on top. "But I believe the hairpin's true owner will be saved. I believe she will return."

For a second, Ed thought she could read his mind like an open book, but it turned out that she was just smart enough to know what he was trying to do. By the time their vulnerabilities embraced each other, the rain had stopped for Nao to return to the Red Dorm. It took a little while for her to shake off the feeling of missing Ed's company already, but knowing that he wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon, she was able to sleep at night.

However, that warmth was soon shaken on the next day, when the entire student body assembled in the main auditorium. Chronos had taken the microphone and tested the volume with a few Italian terms before announcing, "Buon giorno, ladies and gentlemen of the academy! You all now have a new companion, do you not?"

"Hey, c'mon, are we grade-school kids?" Judai joked beside Nao.

"Well, one of us is," Kenzan eyed on Shō.

"And who's that supposed to be?" he retorted.

"If you are grade-school kids, then I'll treat you like one," Nao quieted them down.

"With that, I shall now introduce to you our transfer student, no? Admitted here as a third-year student, this is Saiou Takuma! Now, everyone, let us welcome him with a clean slate!"

The four companions gasped in confusion as to what exactly was going on. Saiou just stood where he was with an indifferent expression and a slight curve of his thin lips. Nao gripped on her seat in slight fear that reminded her of when Asuka converted to the Society, convinced that she had seen it again.

Devil, was what she described him only.

A cunning devil.

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens with a little interlude that still feels a bit out of place. I'll probably create year 2's interlude but probably not anytime soon story-wise. Finished all chapter summaries for the rest of year 2 and most of year 3. Need to tweak up some parts or choose between a few options of the storyline.

Also I just want to clear up something quickly. Apparently, I've been minimally plagiarized but after looking it over, I don't think it's too bad to take action. Plagiarism is dangerous to attempt and also very offensive to not only readers but to other writers too. I rarely became a victim but I've seen many attempts and it's pretty crazy if you ask me. Anyway, to aspiring writers, have a bit more confidence in your style, alright? That's going to make you more noticeable as a writer.

yuuki01200 - that is agreeable but also arguable. I don't have anything against the age gap, but I'm just putting in my own point of view about love and friendship out there.

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.


	11. Field Trip Part 1: Nao's Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Field Trip Part 1: Nao's Questions**

Nao listened to the uproar and celebration of the Society of Light's leader, Saiou Takuma, from outside the White Dorm across the lake. More than half of the student body transferred to the society and the only ones left over were a few from Ra Yellow, including Kenzan, Shō and Misawa. Judai was among many other Osiris Red while very few Obelisk girls were left. Nao assumed that Ed Phoenix was an Obelisk too, but he appeared to be off limits to the society.

Later on the same day, the quintet overheard the Manjōme, Asuka and Saiou in a middle of a conversation with the two principals regarding the school field trip. Just when the two gave into the demanding glares from the white members, Judai impulsively barged in with the others behind him, demanding a challenge to decide on the destination. Saiou agreed on the circumstances given but he had chosen a different duelist to face him.

At the arena, Judai had thought for a moment that he was going to duel Asuka, but she was only near the field to hand his real opponent her duel disk - Princess Rose. For a member of the Society of Light, Nao's first impression of Judai's opponent was far from what she imagined in terms of attitude. Her politeness of tone had nearly rivalled her own.

"Dueling is beautiful," was her motto, but as soon as she had summoned her first monster, Nao and the others took back everything they initially thought with a grimace. A measly tadpole had taken arms against Judai. "That is not beautiful at all," Kenzan bluntly put at one point. Nao endured the shivers of slimy amphibians throughout the entire duel, but Princess Rose apparently had an absurd sense of imagination (and in men). When the Princess mentioned Duel Spirits, Nao felt like she was lost in her own thoughts because she hearing about them sounded familiar.

She brushed the idea aside after Judai claimed his victory and his freedom of choice for the field trip. "For our field trip, we're going to the sacred dueling ground where the Yugi and the Kaiba battled it out! Domino City!" Not that she didn't mind the modest destination, there was a distant feeling in her heart that things were going to take a morbid turn. She scolded herself that it she was being too negative on herself and to others.

The night before the students departed for the field trip, Nao made a trip to the infirmary for a checkup on her recent migraines she grew accustomed to. Professor Ayukawa felt around her head and briefly pressed on certain spots. She finished with a smile reporting, "You seem to be making progress. You haven't winced as much as your previous visit."

"Is that so?" she let out a breath she had been holding in, pleased with the results.

"I still suggest to take your regular medicine every day until the pains subside completely. I believe you will be just fine for the field trip. Make sure you get plenty of rest, Nao," she flipped through her clipboard and dismissed her student.

The young heiress made her way out of the main building towards the Red Dorm, but when she stepped outside, someone was already waiting for her. "How were your results," asked the Pro Duelist.

Nao barely gasped in surprise but she calmly collected herself and answered, "I haven't been feeling unwell recently, so they were excellent."

Ed stood up straight after leaning against one of the stone monuments and uncrossed his arms from waiting. "I'll walk you back. It's not even safe in the evening - especially with the Society of Light dominating the students here."

With every meeting the two of them shared recently, Nao had become more and more comfortable around him. It was a fond solace she couldn't particularly put her finger on, but she savoured it. Even Judai and the others noticed some of her cheeriness return after a while. The most surprising fact she had also discovered was that her migraines had decreased significantly. Spending time with Ed for even a few minutes each day had made a difference and so did her theory.

"Thank you," she said and they walked together by the cliffside road. Ed watched her slightly ahead of him, who skipped lightly between a few steps. There was a surge of accomplishment when he saw her pick up some of the habits and traits she used to have as a child. Even without her memories of him, they had gotten closer as friends. Nao didn't seem to mind the distance he occasionally displayed, but those were the moments he regretted. He tried harder to be more open to her and take things slow. It was the only way to keep her approachable.

Ed stopped when she stopped. He followed her gaze to the sunset touching the ends of the ocean. "Strange - I've been walking this path for more than a year and yet I never stopped to watch this," she giggled to herself, but halted her train of thought. He saw her expression freeze and blank out.

Just like when Judai and Ed had their rematch back then, Nao's current surroundings clouded with a piece of the past.

_"Ed! Come here!" chirped a young Nao on a boat deck. The lights hanging from the rails and wires floated in the evening air. Her buttercup yellow dress ruffled in the light wind as she dashed to the bow. "The sun is setting now!"_

_"Of course. The sun can't stay for the entire day," said the boy beside her in a white dress shirt and black vest._

_"That's not what I mean," Nao pouted, "Just look." She then opened her arms wide and inhaled the salty oxygen. "Whenever I watch the sun set on a boat, I go like this and fly."_

_"Fly? But you're shorter than the bar," Ed pointed to the metal cheekily._

_"So? It's taller than you too," she pouted at him and fixed her gaze to the ocean again, "One day when I grow up, I will fly across the water towards that sun!"_

"Nao?" Ed's questioning voice brought her back to the present. She went closer to the edge and mimicked her past self in that memory by spreading her arms out wide.

"It feels different," she mumbled, "Than moving towards the sun. There's no wind and I don't feel like flying up here. What was that memory?"

His eyes widened at her movements, knowing what she described so vaguely and so abstract. "It's always better on a boat where you're taller than the railing." Nao stayed in her position for a few more moments before turning to Ed with curious eyes.

"Have you done this before?" she asked sensitively. They kept eye contact for a while before he smirked slightly to himself and looked out at the orange refraction on the water.

"Many times."

For the first time, Nao didn't mind the pink blush that coated her cheeks in the warm light for him to see.

The next day at the Domino harbour, Judai and Nao hopped off the boat for Osiris Red students on arrival. Shō and Kenzan carried a seasick Misawa out behind them. Before they could decide how to spend their first day in the famous city, Napoleon announced through the megaphone, "Well, with that, we will now review our plans for today, everyone."

"My apologies, Vice-Principal. I have important matters that I must now attend to. We will be acting on our own accord," Saiou informed and led the white members into the city.

"There is no sense in looking after just them, then, is there?" Chronos looked over his shoulder. "You may use this day today to do as you see fit." With that, the two principals also left them.

"Seriously, what's going on with that Society of Light?" Misawa watched them disappear in the distance in slight envy.

"Well, this stuff's been going on for a while," Kenzan waved off.

"He's right. I've got places I want to go to, so getting to do what we want gives us a warm welcome," Judai grinned. Shō and Kenzan both offered their Big Bro a tour of the city, but neither wanted the other to do it. The shorter of the two backed up his claim with the fact that he defeated the dinosaur duelist, stirring up some old wounds.

Nao sighed but Misawa's question brought her attention to him and Ed. "Wouldn't you know what Saiou has been planning? Saiou is your manager, isn't he?"

"He isn't now," he bitterly answered.

"Just what is that Saiou thinking?" Misawa pressed on.

"I'm sure a duelist of your caliber is incapable of understanding how it is that Saiou thinks," Ed raised an eyebrow, glancing at Misawa's still-yellow uniform.

"I may look like this now, but I always had the skills to get into Obelisk," he argued.

"Then, why is it that you haven't been targeted by the Society of Light? Saiou said that he would get every valuable duelist into the Society of Light, one by one. It looks like your time has yet to come," he shrugged. When Misawa felt taken aback, he attempted to get Judai to back him up, but instead, he was left alone. He turned back to where Ed just stood, but he too had left with a bewildered Nao hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked after finally kept up with his pace.

"Where no one else can disturb a proper date," he said.

"Date?" Nao didn't mind sticking with Judai, Shō and Kenzan, but when they left, she was at a loss until Ed suddenly took her hand. She looked down at her hand easily enveloped with his, and she didn't mind after the security sank in. It was certainly a better option than potentially being outmatched against Judai's endless energy.

When the two arrived into a more commercial area as opposed to the warehouses they ventured through, Nao saw that weren't many people on the street other than a select few. Of course, it was a school day and midterm exams were in session so high school students were either holed up in the classrooms, libraries or at home studying.

"What if people notice?" she meekly worried.

"They are either minding their own business or stuck in their own romance. Look around you more closely," he answered. There were some people alone on their phones or listening to music, and couples paying attention only to each other.

"This is Domino City after all. It is home to many dueling celebrities. You of all people would know this," he teased.

"I must be silly," she scratched her cheek, which he chuckled at. By the time they were deep in a light conversation, she had gotten used to the warmth of Ed's hand. They arrived at a small cafe, unfamiliar to Nao, with a fresh scent of coffee and chocolate pleasantly stirring her senses awake. When he sat her at a table for two, he let go of her hand which she suddenly felt the chill that replaced the heat.

While she busied herself with the menu, Ed remembered the last time he had a conversation with Saiou. After the man's failed attempt to convert Kenzan, he had been strangely inactive.

After ordering their drinks, Nao had a thought. "How different am I from what you remember?"

"Different?" he sipped on his tea, "I would tell you straight, but it would be worthwhile if you figured it out on your own. From where we are at now, there isn't enough for me to distinguish."

"I," she paused and looked down at her hot chocolate, "I want to know more. I feel like my memories are not returning if we just let it be. So I want to ask you for some answers."

Ed studied her determined eyes for a beat, seeing that she didn't waver. He smirked and complied. "Ask away."

Nao didn't expect him to agree, and so she didn't know where to begin. So she asked the simplest question she could think of. "How old were we when we met?"

"We were four years old, so about eleven years ago." Ed didn't answer right away, but he did with honesty. It wasn't painful when he shared something so secret like this, but just a little - only a little - he felt some of the weight lift from his chest.

"Then how long were we friends?"

Ed took another sip. "Two years."

Nao felt her heart drop to her stomach, realizing how she could have forgotten two years of her life.

"When I had forgotten, did I tell you to go away?" she looked away, waiting for his reply.

"No. I pushed myself away from you and your family," he said tonelessly.

"Why?"

"I can't answer that. I will give you one hint though. It was when I met Saiou after my father's funeral. When you left with your family, he foretold my fate. I couldn't understand until that day, that you were destined to die."

Nao then figured out why he said to Judai that she was killed by the criminal who caused the murder of Ed's father.

"If I was destined to die, then the fortune may not have meant it literally."

"That's right. When you awoke with memory loss, it did seem like you had died that day."

Ed knew she deserved to question everything, but she didn't take the opportunity to put blame on anyone. He would have stayed by her side at that hospital, but he left it up to fate. He was glad that he and Nao were able to meet again, though not in the best way possible. She had every right to feel betrayed.

"That person is still out there, right?" Ed remained silent. "You've been searching for him for all these years. I know that revenge may not bring your father back," she paused to take his hand this time, "But the most important thing is that you have never forgotten me."

They stayed in serene silence when Nao had another question. "There is one more thing. Did I ever play Duel Monsters with you?"

Before Ed could answer, the afternoon sun had become heavily clouded, but it didn't feel very normal for both of them inside the cafe. He paid for their drinks and Nao followed him outside.

"What is this feeling?" he muttered. Nao felt as if the city had been barricaded by something. She saw a flash of red running by, realizing that it was Judai searching for someone. He stopped by an alley and went in to help someone. She ran off to catch up to him.

"Judai!" she called his name. He turned his head and saw Nao and Ed close by.

"Nao, Ed," he greeted and turned to the old man beside him, "Gramps, they're from the same school I am."

"You two are from Duel Academia as well?" Nao recognized him as Mutō Suguroku, the grandfather of the famous King of Duelists - Mutō Yugi.

"Let's leave the long elderly talk for later," Ed said. "Judai, don't you feel something? It's faint to me but I can see huge shadows surrounding this city that have brought forth an intense feeling of oppression. After my duel with you, I've been able to see strange things every once in a while." He explained as he scanned the skyline and spotted four figures camouflaged in the sky.

"So then, can you see the spirits of Duel Monsters, too?" Judai implied.

"Judai! Look over there!" Nao interrupted urgently, pointing at one of the tall skyscrapers where a duel seemed to take place.

"That's Solid Vision! And a Dark Tyranno coming from it? Hey, wait! Is Kenzan having a duel over there?"

"Could it have some connection to this sensation?" Nao wondered.

"Let's go. Gramps, you come, too!" Judai said. He broke into a run with the elderly man and Nao hot on his heels. She kept an eye on the faraway Solid Vision for a while but when they arrived at the block just below the tower, the dark clouds cleared along with the four shadows.

"The guards that were surrounding the city are gone," Ed noted.

"Yuki Judai! Ed Phoenix," a teenager caught their attention. "I see you've arrived."

"And who are you?" Judai demanded.

"I'm one of the four Emperors working for Master Mizuchi: Kōrimaru," he introduced himself with an icy tone in his voice.

"Mizuchi? Are you talking about Saiou's sister Mizuchi?" asked Ed.

"You're looking for something, aren't you?" Kōrimaru coldly cackled. "I have the trash that you're looking for." Nao gasped when he referred Shō and Kenzan as trash. A gust of cold snow made them flinch and Kōrimaru was gone in a blink of an eye.

Just when Nao thought that the field trip was a time to relax, there was already a dilemma that hung Shō and Kenzan in the balance. From standing next to Ed, out of pure instinct, both their hands interlaced tightly and well concealed from Judai and Suguroku.

Ed gave her hand a brief squeeze to reassure her that her friends would be fine, even though he wasn't as close to them as she and Judai were. Since Saiou's sister Mizuchi was also involved, he would be too. He also thought back to the last question Nao asked - whether she played Duel Monsters back then.

She was wrong.

She never wanted to play at all.

* * *

A/N: Another EdxNao moment, but the plot is going to accelerate (I think) from this chapter. Not much Ryō coming up anytime soon until the GeneX Tournament. It is confirmed that Interlude Year 2 will star him again, but not sure when. In fact, the three interlude one-shots will only feature Ryō as the main point of view.

I probably have room to post up one more chapter this week before I move back to Waterloo for second year. Next chapter Nao will be dueling, so it might be up by Saturday night at latest.

yuuki01200 - I'm going to leave it as ambiguous for other readers to keep guessing. At this point, it's still a love triangle. I can't give away anything too far ahead of the plot.

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.


	12. Field Trip Part 2: The Undermined Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Field Trip Part 2: The Undermined Trap**

Nao watched the campfire dance in red, orange and yellow in the evening of the first day. Judai had already attempted to confront the white students, only to be thrown out and given a message by Manjōme - to come to Kaibaland tomorrow to save Shō and Kenzan. When he returned to Osiris Dorm campsite, he had towed along a black-eyed Fubuki and his ukulele.

"All I wanted to do was to create the first page of my Field Trip memories with my cute little sister," she distantly listened to Fubuki lament and strum his instrument.

"And I was pumped about coming to my idol Yugi's city for this Field Trip," Judai rested his head on his hands.

"What's this? You all look like you're at a wake," Suguroku lightly berated. "Here, have some food." He held up two full plastic bags in his hands. As soon as he set them down for the Osiris students, they each took one hamburger in excitement. The kind old man had bought more than enough for everyone in case seconds were in order.

Nao watched her underclassmen happily chew on their dinner and felt a little out of place until the elderly man handed her a sandwich. "A pretty young lady mustn't starve herself at a time like this, especially if she was of higher status." She was about to object, but it wasn't her place to refuse an offer so generous. Some of the underclassmen also urged her to eat so she swallowed her selflessness and thanked Suguroku politely.

On the top of the hill to the right sat Ed's small recreational vehicle, watching over the campsite. After convincing Nao not to beat herself over what had happened, Ed quietly left to give her some space. The recent events heavily fluctuated between the fortunate and the unfortunate for all. He made a mental list of the year starting with his attendance to Duel Academia under Saiou's orders, dueling Judai three times, reuniting and reconnecting with the amnesiac Nao, and now there was tension between him and Saiou. All of this was for the sake of finding his father's murderer, and preparing to exact his revenge for him and Nao.

Ed looked out his window again and saw that Misawa had also joined in. Then Judai dragged along two oddly-dressed strangers for some food and warmth from the fire. He noticed that Nao had stiffened just slightly when they arrived. Even after they had been offered a sandwich just as kindly, he still saw the doubt on her shoulders.

"The Duel Academia's Field Trip?" inquired one with sunglasses and long auburn hair.

"The Duel Academia?" confirmed the other, who had a larger build and a black cap.

"You know about the Academia," Judai muttered.

"We also wanted to go there, but we ended up failing our first entrance exams."

"That's because they're really competitive. Everyone here is a chosen duelist that passed those exams," Suguroku elaborated.

"Chosen duelists? Sound interesting! Let's have a go," the red-headed teenager scrunched up his wrapper and tossed it in the fire, causing it to grow.

"Still, we are not to be underestimated," Nao stood up.

"Don't mock us, little girl," he retorted.

"I wasn't trying to mock you," she answered evenly.

"Then again, the Elites of the Duel Academia might not be able to get over a loss to us. And just to warn you, we're two of the more prominent duelists in Domino City - on this sacred ground."

"Are you guys that good? Then, let's have this duel!" Judai exclaimed.

"Wait, Judai. Maybe they are not what they seem to be. After all, a duelist does not openly brag of their own abilities," she narrowed her eyes at the two strangers.

"Just give it up. We really are good," sighed the teenager still sitting.

"If you are, then you will not turn down a challenge from a student from Duel Academia, right?" Nao urged on a little more strongly, and the black-capped teen opened his eyes and gave her a smirk.

"You're good at getting what you want. Fine then. We won't be holding back, little girl."

"Hey, what about me?" Judai dismally slumped over, and Nao gave a little playful shrug.

The group moved to a wider location where Nao and her opponent stood apart with their duel disks and decks ready. "Iwamaru! I'm next, all right?" the red-headed duelist reminded his companion apparently named Iwamaru.

"Sure thing, Honōmaru," he nodded and paused, "Come to think of it, we haven't asked for your name yet."

"I am Fukugawa Nao," she answered, which she was taken aback for a moment when they both shared looks of surprise.

"Are you really the youngest daughter of the Fukugawa Family?" Honōmaru asked.

"So what if I am? What is going on?"

What Iwamaru had said next nearly made her heart stop in fear. "I'm one of the Four Emperors working for Master Saiou Mizuchi: Iwamaru!"

"Saiou?" she uttered to herself and realized that this Mizuchi would be somehow related to Saiou Takuma, the leader of the Society of Light. Suddenly from behind Honōmaru, a mirror appeared above and casted an ominous light that made him cringe as he disappeared. All witnessed gasped in horror as a card slid into Iwamaru's deck.

"Now, with that, your deck is complete. You may battle to your heart's content," said a haunting voice. "Or, are your powers so dull that they will not even entertain me?"

"Come on, you're lying, aren't you? This is some kind of joke, right?" Judai mumbled in disbelief, and Nao couldn't say she thought otherwise. "You can't be on Mizuchi's side!"

Without another word, Iwamaru activated his duel disk, forcing Nao to do the same and reluctantly began their duel.

"My turn! I draw," he went first and glanced at his card. Nao caught a glimpse of regret in his eyes for a moment before refocusing back to the duel. "I summon Mine Golem in Attack Mode!" A large yellow stone giant stood between the two duelists impassively.

**Mine Golem (Level 3)  
Rock-Type  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1900**

"Next, I activate the Permanent Magic, Guidance Ore," he continued. "I set two cards face-down to end my turn."

A simple combo, Nao pondered. She glanced at her hand and scowled slightly with the limited options she had to start out with.

"You were the ones who took Shō and Kenzan. Why would you do that?" she demanded determinedly.

"I thought I said that I ended my turn!"

Nao gritted her teeth with anger simmering in her eyes. "Draw," she said, drawing Naturu Rock from her deck. "I summon Naturu Dragonfly in Attack mode!" A small red dragonfly fluttered and buzzed in front of her, ready for action.

**Naturu Dragonfly (Level 4)  
Insect-Type  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 400**

Since she was familiar with Guidance Ore's and Mine Golem's ability, all she could think of was to eliminate Mine Golem as soon as possible, no matter what the consequences would be.

"Battle: Naturu Dragonfly attacks Mine Golem!" The witnesses behind her stood taken aback that she was making a hasty move. The dragonfly dived through the golem and two hundred life points were deducted from Iwamaru as a result.

"Mine Golem's effect activates! When this card's sent to the Cemetery through battle, it hits the opposing player with 500 points of damage!" A brief gust of wind knocked five hundred points off of Nao. "Then I activate the effect of the Guidance Ore Permanent Magic! When a Rock-type monster's destroyed, I'm able to Special-Summon the same monster from my deck!" The same monster she had destroyed earlier made its appearance from his deck.

"I open a Trap card: Minefield Explosion! For each Mine Golem that's out on my field, my opponent takes 1000 points of damage! After that, it destroys all Mine Golems on the field!"

Suddenly from beneath her feet, an eruption engulfed her and stole another thousand points, putting Iwamaru in the lead. After his second golem was destroyed, Guidance Ore brought a third one onto his field.

"Done already?" he pressed.

After catching her breath, she then said, "When a trap is activated on the field, by sending the top card of my deck to the Cemetery, I can Special-Summon Naturu Rock from my hand in Defense Mode!" A small rock that could be mistaken for a pebble, crossed its arms to defend Nao.

**Naturu Rock (Level 3)  
Rock-Type  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200**

She glanced at her Cemetery, where her most recent card, Naturu Strawberry slid into. "Naturu Dragonfly's monster effect: for every monster in my Cemetery with 'Naturu' in its name, it gains 200 attack points. Right now, Naturu Strawberry is resting, so Naturu Dragonfly gains 200 attack points. I end my turn."

Nao gave a hard look at her opponent, which he mirrored the same stern face.

"My turn! I draw! I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck. I sacrifice Mine Golem to summon Earth Emperor Granmarg in Attack mode!" The smaller golem was quickly replaced with a towering giant with colossal strength coating its presence. Nao then had a moment when a feeling she felt earlier in the city returned to persist her.

"That monster," she uttered.

**Earth Emperor Granmarg (Level 6)  
Rock-Type  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000**

"Granmarg's Monster Effect activates. When I successfully Tribute-Summon this card, it destroys one card that's set on the field."

"There are no set cards on my field," she noted.

"Exactly," he hinted. "This is what I was going for!" Granmarg then smashed Iwamaru's set card. "The card I had face-down was Dormant Volcano. When it's destroyed by a card effect, it hits the opposing player with 300 points of damage!" A flash of red light from her feet took another three hundred points, leaving her with twenty two hundred lift points in only three turns. "Next, during the Standby Phase of the turn after, both players add one Fire-Attribute monster from their decks to their hands. Now, here goes! Granmarg attacks! Buster Rock!"

"Naturu Dragonfly's Monster Effect: it cannot be destroyed by monsters with 2000 attack points or more."

"But you still take Battle Damage."

Although Naturu Dragonfly resiliently remained on the field, Nao was down to only twelve hundred points. "I end my turn. Is that all the power you have, Fukugawa Nao?"

"Then tell us why you got Shō and Kenzan involved! This is not the kind I duel I wanted to have with you," she demanded.

"Even if I put your friends at risk; even if I get called a 'coward', this duel is the only thing left for me now," he answered with regret laced in his tone, causing her mauve eyes to soften just a little. "Please! Show me your power! If you don't, I won't be able to prove my own power!"

Nao stood still with a hard expression for a few moments before finally agreeing. "All right, then. I will not hold back, so I hope you do not underestimate me. We can argue later," she said, and Iwamaru nodded back.

"Draw."

Nao looked at her hand and formed a plan. "I activate the Permanent Magic, Seed Shot. Then I will activated from my hand, Magic Planter. By sending a Permanent Magic on my field to the Cemetery, I can draw two more card from my hand. One of these cards is Pot of Greed, giving me an additional two cards."

After reloading her hand with all the cards she needed, she said "Are you prepared? I activate from my hand the Magic card, Nature Monarchy Ritual. From my field, I offer Naturu Dragonfly and from my hand, Naturu Eggplant and Naturu Ladybug to the Cemetery to Ritual Summon the King of Mother Nature: Naturu Gaodrake!"

The gate of trees parted after the ritual of the three Naturu monsters, and the lordly lion leapt out and gave a brief roar.

**Naturu Gaodrake (Level 9)  
Beast-Type  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800**

"Naturu Ladybug's effect activates from the Cemetery: which by Special-Summoning it and then sending it back to the Cemetery, it can raise the attack power of one Naturu monster on my field until the end phase. The target I select is Naturu Gaodrake!" Nao followed her own instruction by summoning and sending Naturu Ladybug to raise her ritual monster's attack power by one thousand.

"Naturu Gaodrake had 3000 attack points, so the total is 4000," Suguroku calculated out loud.

"Battle: Naturu Gaodrake attacks Earth Emperor Granmarg!" Nao's monster dashed and leapt up to tackle the opposing monster down to dust, thus taking away sixteen hundred life points from Iwamaru.

"With Guidance Ore's effect, I Special-Summon a Granmarg," he said.

"I set one card face-down. End phase: Naturu Gaodrake's attack power reverts to 3000," she finished.

"Nao looks more like herself again," Judai grinned. Misawa and Fubuki gave him a confused look that allowed him to continue. "She's been really sick lately and now, she's dueling with everything she has."

Ed, who had stepped out from his recreational vehicle long ago, watched her duel for the first time. Fate played a very amusing part within her, previously noting that when she was a child, she never wanted anything to do with Duel Monsters. Now there she was, pulling combo after combo with all her might. He wondered what would happen if she found out about the truth - if he had told her earlier today.

"My turn! I draw! Next, with Dormant Volcano's effect, both players add one Fire-Attribute monster from their decks to their hands!" Both players searched their decks and took out one card to confirm with each other. Iwamaru showed Fire Emperor Thestalos while she showed Lonefire Blossom.

"From my hand, I activate the Magic card, Thunder. It adds one Thunder-type monster from my deck to my hand," he showed another Level 6 monster and it had a similar vibe that Nao didn't like when Granmarg was summoned before. "I set a card, and I'll sacrifice Granmarg to summon a Granmarg!"

Nao narrowed at the face-down card Iwamaru just set. "I destroy the Dowsing Point card on my field," he said, due to Granmarg's ability. "When this card is destroyed by a card effect, I add one Monster card from my deck to my hand." He paused and took in a deep breath.

"Now, I've prepared everything I need. I'm going to hit you for real now! Just try to take this, Fukugawa Nao!"

"Fine then, Iwamaru!"

"I'll activate the Magic card, Shadow Moon! I'll offer four Level 5 or higher monsters, each having a different Attribute, from my hand or field as a sacrifice to activate the Field Magic, Blue Moon, and Special-Summon Demiurge EMA!"

Nao bit her lip for not being able to think a bigger picture on why he salvaged four Level 6 monsters at once. Now the goal was about to meet.

"The Splitter of the Heavens - Thunder Emperor Zaborg! The Intense Freezing Cold - Ice Emperor Moebius! The Boiling Magma - Fire Emperor Thestalos! The Unwavering Ground - Earth Emperor Granmarg! I activate the Field Magic, Blue Moon. The four Emperors of the Earth will gather by the Moon's magnetic pull. They will become the God who passes judgment on the Earth It created! Come forth, Demiurge EMA!" When the field had come into play, a colourful light flashed out and summoned the such named God.

**Demiurge EMA (Level 8)  
Fairy-Type  
ATK: 3300 DEF: 2000**

"Blue Moon's able to treat one face-up Magic or Trap card on each of our fields as a Homunculus Token and Special-Summon it in Defense mode!"

Nao nearly did a double take, but kept herself steady before she could activate her trap. Not quite yet, she said to herself.

"Demiurge EMA's Monster Effect activates! For each Homunculus Token on the field, it raises its attack power by 800 points!"

Since there was one token, the attack power raised to forty one hundred points.

"Demiurge EMA attacks Naturu Gaodrake! Alchemy Blast!" Just when it glided down and project an electromagnetic attack, it hit against a transparent barrier that suddenly surrounded Naturu Gaodrake, saving it from destruction but not Nao's life points. She grunting a pain before panting out her energy.

"Impossible!"

"When you attacked, I activated the Permanent Trap, Safety Zone. In exchange for being unable to attack directly, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects. The battle damage is still calculated," she explained while left with only a hundred life points.

"This match is decided!"

"How pitiful this duel."

"Pitiful? That's the kind of thing only those without skill can have! Unlike all of you, I've finally been able to win with the powers I got from Master Mizuchi. What's so bad about not wanting to lose those powers?"

"And dueling with powers that you got from someone really is moral? Or satisfying?" Nao's question made him gasp. "Are you that afraid of losing? I'm not afraid to lose at all because whether I stand behind Judai or here in front of you, you power will only fail you. The odds may be in your favour, but this is truly a pitiful sight to see. That is because your powers aren't real!"

Nao drew her card. "Draw! From my hand, I summon Lonefire Blossom!" A crimson flower bloomed beside the lion.

**Lonefire Blossom (Level 3)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 500 DEF: 1400**

"Lonefire Blossom's Monster Effect activates: by tributing one Plant-type monster on my field to the Cemetery, I can Special-Summon a Plant-type monster from my Deck. So I offer Lonefire Blossom to Special-Summon Princess of Camellias, Tytannial!" A storm of flower petals hailed on the field for Nao's ace monster's grand entrance.

**Princess of Camellias, Tytannial (Level 8)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

"Next I activate the Field Magic, Gaia Power!" Suddenly the blue moon behind Iwamaru set and the sun rose up in its place, and all the rocks crumbled to the ground to make room for a large tree between the two players.

"Gaia Power raises all Earth-Attribute monsters' attack power by 500 and lowers their defense power by 400. Now I switch Naturu Rock to Attack mode."

"Naturu Gaodrake's strength rose up again!"

"Go get him, Nao," Judai cheered.

"Right. Battle: Naturu Rock attacks Homunculus Token! Rock Throw!" The small pebble lifted a rock much bigger that itself and threw it at the token, and due to Demiurge EMA's ability, its strength lowered to its original attack power.

"Naturu Gaodrake attacks Demiurge EMA! Bellow out: Lion Pride Roar!" The majestic volume of the lordly lion shattered the God and took two hundred life points from Iwamaru, leaving him wide open for her last attack.

"You have sorely underestimated me! Tytannial attacks the player directly! Camellia Petal Hurricane!" A stronger gust of wind laced with camellias struck Iwamaru down to defeat, and Nao barely came out on top as the winner. He fell to his knees, and Nao heard Misawa noting that she had done it.

By the time she approached her opponent, it was already dawn. "Stand up, Iwamaru. There were times when I have lost, too. Every duelist loses once in a while, but it's something that no one should fear. Don't be afraid of something that will make you stronger. It doesn't matter how good a duelist is, but with determination, you will win."

"It'd be good to be someone who can believe in his own power."

"If you think you're weak, then no matter how often you get up, you'll stay weak."

Iwamaru smirked good-heartedly after a beat. "You really are a persuasive little girl."

"I've been told that many times," she stuck out her tongue and giggled. She offered her hand for him to take. He gladly accepted it and stood up.

"Let's duel again someday," said Nao, but Judai approached them and slung an arm around her shoulders to make Iwamaru challenge him instead while ignoring her protests to get him off her.

However, their fun had been cut short when the same ominous light that had taken Honōmaru before shown behind them.

"Master Mizuchi," he quivered. "Have mercy, Master Mizuchi!"

"Iwamaru!" she called out to him, but with nothing she could do, he disappeared into the mirror. Then all of a sudden in mid air, mirrors scattered themselves for all witnesses of Nao's duel to see. A woman under a dim light spoke to all.

"I was skeptical of his helpfulness, but this was quite the interesting sight. Well done, Fukugawa Nao. Yuki Judai, I have seen why it is that my brother's heart has been influenced."

"Are you Mizuchi?" he shouted.

In two other mirrors in the sky, Nao spotted Shō and Kenzan in Kaiba Land Virtual World simulation pods in horror. "Shō! Kenzan!"

"I shall be waiting for you at Kaiba Land, Yuki Judai. And for you, Ed Phoenix."

"For me? Why?" asked the Pro Duelist from the top of the hill.

"Such is the guidance of fate. You have no choice but to abide by it," she ambiguously answered.

"So, this is what he meant?"

"I look forward to your arrival," she said her farewell and shattered all the mirrors of communication.

When the shock wore off, Judai growled, "Mizuchi, you're going to pay for this! Damn it!" He cursed and dashed off out of the area towards Kaiba land. Nao, Misawa and Suguroku chased off after him while Fubuki stayed behind with concern etched on his face. Ed caught up with them, knowing that he was involved in this mess.

On the way, the elderly man couldn't keep up for too long so Misawa graciously let him ride on his back. He refused at first but reluctantly let the Ra student carry him. "Sorry about this, young 'un."

"No, it's no problem at all."

"Ed, thank you," Judai finally spoke up to him, who kept up his pace with ease.

"For what? I'm just trying to follow my destiny, that's all," he huffed.

"Well, fine. I'm just glad that you came with us."

"Wait!" Nao hollered. "It's that way!" They both skidded to a stop and retraced their steps back to her and Misawa with Suguroku still perched on his back. "There's Kaiba Land."

"A dream that Kaiba Seto built up by putting his career on the line, and it's also a place where history was made with Yugi's many duels there," he explained.

"Yeah. I haven't been here since the Duel Academia's entrance exams."

"We should go," Nao worriedly suggested and the race towards the destination resumed. While running, every so often, she glanced up at the Kaiba Corporation tower. Something about it made her mind blank out. Ed saw the perplexing look and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm just thinking, that after this ordeal, if I will remember something more," she confessed.

"Like what?"

"Something about how I had gotten this condition, and," she paused, "maybe something more about us."

Ed looked ahead and said, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you until then."

Nao's cheeks flushed, not from the excessive running, but she smiled nonetheless, "Thank you."

When they arrived at the empty theme park, the sound of a gate opening made the group turn to their right. "That's the Virtual Reality Facility," said the old man.

"What's that mean?" Judai asked.

"It's also called an imaginary reality," Ed said.

"A computer-generated alternate world," Nao added.

"So we have to go in there?"

"It's dangerous. There are also people who have entered that world that have never come back."

"Still, to save those two, we have to go. Are you coming along, Ed?"

"It looks as if that might be the guidance of fate."

When Judai and Ed walked up the steps, the former turned around to the others and said, "Sorry, but were the only two that were invited."

"Judai! Ed! Be careful! You better come back out with Shō and Kenzan, you hear me?" said Nao.

"Yeah. I'll make sure of it. Just stay here until we come back," he gave a cheery salute before they both ventured inside.

The two duelists made their way into a dark chamber until they were blinded by a bright light. The next thing they saw was that they were in some sort of a digital prototype of Domino City. Since it was safe to assume that they were now in the virtual world, they saw frozen snapshots of four trapped teenagers, including Honōmaru and Iwamaru.

They also ran into a ten-foot-tall dinosaur with a bandana and a mini car with glasses, who turned out to be Kenzan and Shō respectively. Mizuchi finally made her appearance at the end of the digital street, who stated that she was their next opponent in a tag duel. So to solve that problem, she duplicated herself so that she and her mirror reflection would duel both Judai and Ed at the same time.

She explained that her elder brother, Saiou Takuma, that she had been asked to select one of the two who will 'set the wheel of fate into motion'. Ed realized that his fate had been changed as soon as he interacted with Judai, but it still didn't make sense to him. Although he put up a tough front beside Judai, he somehow didn't mind the teamwork he had to put up with.

"If Saiou wanted to know whether Judai had the potential, then why drag me into this? I thought Saiou promised that he would guide my fate!"

"Destiny is not something that has been set in stone - it is that which quivers due to those who it concerns."

"So you mean Judai?"

"Who is to know? It may be him, or the girl who you once shared your childhood with."

Mizuchi's revelation made his blood run cold. "What do you mean?" he dangerously inquired.

"It should be about now that they made their move."

Outside the virtual world reality game, Misawa Nao and Suguroku sat on the steps waiting patiently. However, Nao's anxiety had eventually gotten into her. She shot up and said, "I can't just wait around while they are risking their lives. I'm going."

"Wait, Fukugawa. You might not be able to get inside now that Mizuchi has what she wants," Misawa suggested.

"He's right. We can only have faith in them," added Suguroku.

"That would only apply to you two," called out a new voice behind them. The three spun around to see that they have been surrounded by all the White students with Manjōme and Asuka in the middle.

"Manjōme! Asuka! What's going on here?" Misawa demanded.

"We're here under Saiou-sama's orders, now that Judai and Ed are out of the way," replied Manjōme.

"What does it have to do with us?"

"Not you. Her," he pointed at Nao, who stood frozen.

"We're not going to repeat this again. We were ordered to escort Fukugawa Nao to Saiou-sama," Asuka coldly stated, which made Nao's heart sink lower - unable to recognize a good friend the Obelisk companion she once was.

She pushed her sentiment aside and uttered out, "What if I refuse? Will I have to duel you, Manjōme?"

"That would be too easy for me. Instead, if you refuse the order, we will take all action to trap your friends inside the virtual world with no means of escaping," he grinned wickedly.

"You can't!" Suguroku croaked.

"How could you," she gasped.

"Sorano Daigo, take a few members and go inside. You're fairly good with technology out of all of us. Will you do the honours?" Manjōme taunted. Sorano wordlessly abided and his group of friends, who were all converted, slowly made their way up the stairs while Nao stayed rooted to the group.

It was the sound of the gate opening that her voice acted on her own, "Stop! I'll go with you if you promise to leave them alone."

"That's a good girl. We will depart immediately," he sniggered while making their way back to the coach bus outside the theme park. Two of the society members were about to restrain her but she spoke calmly, "Don't touch me. I can walk by myself, thank you."

"Fukugawa, you don't have to do this," Misawa tried to change her mind.

"I have to," she pressed unwaveringly. "Just make sure that they return safe."

He sighed in defeat and complied as she was escorted further and further away from them; away from Judai and Ed.

* * *

A/N: A long chapter, a duel and an EdxNao moment after... three months? First, I apologize for not being able to update. That does not mean that I fell out of love with the story! I was just extremely busy with university, acapella and getting ready for a fashion show. But I have good news: I will be working full time from January till the end of April so I should have plenty of time to keep writing. Also, I have a rough plot for two new stories so idealistically, I'll created them after Christmas.

yuuki01200 - I finally updated! Now that I'm pretty motivated to write a bit more and more every day, it'll be more likely that I'll update.

Sister of the Crimson Dragon - Interlude: Year 2 starring Ryō will be uploaded after the next chapter! :D

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.  
That's all folks, Ineffable.


	13. Field Trip Part 3: Pursuing Temperance

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Field Trip Part 3: Pursuing Temperance**

The sound of tarot cards echoed in the cold hotel room with Saiou Takuma reading the fortune intently. A knock interrupted his silent studying with Asuka's serene voice penetrating through, "Saiou-sama, Fukugawa Nao has arrived."

The corner of his lips curved when he answered, "Send her in."

A moment later, the door opened with Asuka telling Nao to go inside. Her footsteps followed with door closing shut with a faint lock. The heiress looked over her shoulder first and then stared down at the back of Saiou Takuma's head. As soon as she did, however, a sharp pain returned to her head.

"I suppose that there is no escape."

"You are free to leave, but beware that if you do, you may not make it outside. Please, be at ease and take a seat. You are a guest and I treat my guests well."

Knowing her manners, she walked towards the opposite side of the round table where five tarot cards were in display for her to see. There was even a cup of tea still warm waiting for her, but it didn't look very welcoming. Earl Grey, she noted while sitting on the cushioned chair and eyed one of the face-up tarot card.

"My cards have seen who and what you are. Would you like me to explain?" he rhetorically offered, in which he received no answer. His long finger pointed at the middle card, "Temperance in reverse position: instability, insecurity and loss. In other words, it is a past that was once true according to you."

He turned over the next card to his right. A picture of a reaper wasn't very difficult for her to figure it out. "Death in upright position: a psychological transformation. That would refer to your mysterious memory loss, would it not?"

Nao hitched a gasp but hid it in her throat. She warily watched him flip over the next two cards. "The Lovers in reverse position: losing connection with a significant person. And lastly, the Righteous Pope in upright position. In other words - this is Ed's representative. That should summarize your current dilemma."

"What about the bottom one? What is it supposed to represent?"

There was a long pause before he answered, "The culprit. Go on, flip the card to see for yourself."

Nao inaudibly swallowed and her hand shakily reached for it. She took a deep breath when she felt the smooth texture of the card and quickly flipped it.

It was a fatal mistake. A picture of a devil stood in upright position but as quickly as she revealed it, a chronic pain surged into her mind like a thousand bricks had just fallen from a high altitude.

"A devil," she gasped. She remembered the one thing she thought of the man in front of her - a devil. "It was you."

"Not quite right. Rather you may be referring to the Light of Truth. You were the first to be blinded by light, but you were only such a small child."

"Was this intentional?"

"It was all for Ed's fate. He was destined to save me from destruction - hence the upright Devil. I only needed to clear out any nuisances but it appears to me that you never were. Now with your return, fate had changed among the three of us. Should the Devil influence Temperance, they become a common enemy to all."

"So you figured out who I was and have all the answers. What do you want with me?"

"All I need is your cooperation. You may either become a member willingly or I will have to do the honours myself."

"Would it be more suitable if Manjōme or Asuka dueled me instead? I had you perceived as an individual who wouldn't lift a finger for those who wouldn't get in the way of your fate."

"Well put, but unfortunately or fortunately, your fate was apparently already intertwined with Ed."

"I see," she narrowed her eyes at him. "In that case, I want to know what you will do to me if I am to become a member of the Society of Light."

"Simple. You are a top student of Duel Academia and you will become the society's greatest addition, now that Judai and Ed have a path that does not require it. They are now considered as threats and they are to be eliminated than converted. You will be the one to help me."

"Then tell me why."

"Because Ed will not even dare to challenge you to save you. He knows that he will hurt you nonetheless and would rather let you live as an enemy."

"So you are holding me hostage."

"You are precious to him. All the more reason to recruit someone of great value."

"In that case, I will not let you take me so easily."

"As I expected," he closed his eyes and moved his tarot cards aside for his deck. "We will duel with the standard rules. Should I win, you will become a member of the society. Should you win, and I will set you and your locked past free." Her hand holding her own deck froze in place.

"Will you? Can you?" she whispered in a dangerously low tone.

"Of course. It would not be a difficult task for me."

"Fine then."

They placed their decks on opposite sides of the table and began their duel. What puzzled her was that Saiou kept his cards face-down flat. "I cannot see my cards this way of course, but I can see through them. No need to worry with that skeptical expression. In fact, I will let you take the first turn."

"I appreciate your manners, but not your belittling," she drew her first card and began right away. "I summon Naturu Mantis in attack position." She placed her monster near the center of the table and continued.

**Naturu Mantis (Level 4)  
Insect-Type  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 1500**

"From my hand I activate the Permanent Magic: Seed Shot. When a Plant-type monster is summoned, this card gains a plant counter. When it is sent to the Cemetery, the opponent will receive 500 points of damage for every plant counter collected. I also set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Oh? You are rather very resourceful with your card right from the very beginning, aren't you? Let us see how reliable they will be," he lightly praised and drew his card without looking at the content, placing it face-down on the table beside the rest of his obscured hand.

"I summon Arcana Force IV - The Emperor in attack position," he turned over his center card and to Nao's shaking anticipation, he was correct. He merely shifted it over so that his and Nao's monster were aligned.

**Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (Level 4)  
Fairy-Type  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400**

Suddenly, the card spiritually materialized right behind Saiou and began to tauntingly rotate clockwise. "Please call stop. If the card stops upright, all "Arcana Force" monsters on my field gain 500 attack points. On the contrary, they lose the same amount."

"Stop," she called. The card stopped rotating in the upright position, which somehow didn't surprise her. "The Emperor now gains 500 attack points," which Nao didn't flinch at the turned tables. "The Emperor attacks Naturu Mantis," he commanded but she intercepted it smoothly.

"I activate the Trap Card: Dimension Wall. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, the opponent takes the Battle Damage I would have taken."

"Well done," he shrugged as two hundred life points were taken from him. "However I am far from finishing this turn. I activate the Magic Card: Divination of Fate. Since the Emperor did not destroy a monster by battle this turn, I am able to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Arcana Force' monster from my hand. I shall select Arcana Force VI - The Lovers in attack mode."

**Arcana Force VI - The Lovers (Level 4)  
Fairy-Type  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600**

As soon as he slid the card to the left of the Emperor, like before, the card appeared behind him, rotating in the same taunting fashion. "If it is upright then the Lovers can be used as two tributes for an 'Arcana Force' monster. Otherwise, I cannot tribute summon one."

"Stop!" she said, but to her dismay, it also stopped upright.

"I will set two cards to end my turn."

Nao nervously studied the entire field and the number of cards in both hers and Saiou's hand. Comparing herself to him, he appeared as if playing his cards were so effortless and routine. He didn't need to look at the cards to play and the intimidation slowly began to eat at her.

"What is the matter, Fukugawa Nao? It is your turn."

His thin tone of voice gnawed at her, making her shiver. She drew her next card and rushed through the next moves. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck." She glanced at her new additions for a moment. "Next I activate the Permanent Trap: Naturu Sacred Tree. Once per turn, I can tribute one Earth Insect-type monster to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Earth Plant-type monster from my Deck. The effect also applies with the opposite direction. So I tribute Naturu Mantis to Special Summon Naturu Eggplant from my Deck."

Nao searched through and shuffled her deck.

**Naturu Eggplant (Level 2)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 700**

"Permanent Magic Seed Shot gains a plant counter due to Naturu Eggplant. From my hand I activate the Magic Card: Landoise's Luminous Moss to negate all opponent's monster effects, so both the Emperor and the Lovers' attack power reverts to original strength. Now I tribute Naturu Eggplant to summon Naturu Bamboo Shoot." She switched Naturu Eggplant to the Cemetery pile and replaced it with Naturu Bamboo Shoot from her hand. Seed Shot gained its second plant counter.

**Naturu Bamboo Shoot (Level 5)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

"Naturu Eggplant's effect activates when it is sent to the Cemetery. Other than its own, I can select one 'Naturu' monster from the Cemetery and add it to my hand." She took back Naturu Mantis she sent earlier to her hand.

"Since Naturu Bamboo Shoot's tribute was a Plant-type, as long as it is on my field, the opponent cannot activate Magic or Trap cards.'

"I see. You could have offered the Insect-type but it would not activate the restrictive ability," he observed without a hint of frustration.

"Battle: Naturu Bamboo Shoot attacks the Emperor." Without any rights to activate magic or trap cards, Saiou calmly took the six hundred points of damage and moved his destroyed monster to his Cemetery. "Although I am not finished yet. I activate the Trap Card: Blossom Bomber. When a Plant-type monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, the destroyed monster's attack power is inflicted to the opponent's life points." Saiou chuckled darkly when he was down to eighteen hundred life points.

"I expected this caliber from a genius student like you. I give you my respect. However, this duel is part of a greater plan and I have foreseen its outcome. You can most definitely attack all you can but the outcome will not change."

"I will not submit myself to fate so easily," she argued back with a hint of defiance.

"Of course. If you did then this duel would not be necessary. I am quite taken aback with your resistance."

"I challenge my fate for the good of all others."

"We shall assess that with this." He drew his next card face-down like usual. "It is time to face that fate you dare challenge. I tribute Arcana Force VI - The Lovers to summon from my hand Arcana Force XIV - Temperance." He replaced the former card with the other, making Nao freeze in her spot as soon as she laid eyes on it.

**Arcana Force XIV - Temperance (Level 6)  
Fairy-Type  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 2400**

Temperance, she mentally flinched. It was a word she wasn't quite familiar with but since the card resembled a distorted angel, healing came to mind.

"Temperance literally means abstinence, moderation or self-restraint. In other words in this context, you are the abstinence that Ed had restricted himself with," he revealed.

"I don't quite understand."

"Just think on the fact that it has been many years since the two of you separated. To be quite frank, Ed always reflected upon the past but did not take action to find the lost time. He sacrificed his happiness with revenge and a relentless work ethic, while you continued to live your life with a distortion inflicted upon you."

Nao's head began to pound as if a bandage was being peeled off of a sore dry wound, and there was a flash of images that she had never seen before. As she was hit with a torrent of a headache, the temperance card spun ambivalently.

"If it stops upright, then all my battle damage will be halved. If not, then yours will be halved as long as this card is on my field. So what will your fate be?"

She bit her tongue from saying 'stop', fearing that destiny would still toy with her. With each passing second, her mind swayed even deeper in confusion. She couldn't keep up with the images that passed through in and out, and couldn't help but think that most of her life was a lie.

Was it? Her missing past? Her family? Her friends?

What about Ed?

He was the only person she felt lighter, happier and safer. Despite that, after all these years, he kept himself away. But for whose sake, she cried. Here she was - fighting with all her might to keep Judai and Ed away from danger but in exchange for her own danger. If only she had more courage to face the Society of Light at that damned Virtual World game entrance, then she didn't have to be in this mess.

But an unconscious part of herself brought up something important - something that Nao would always have to remember no matter what.

_"I won't let anything happen to you,"_ Ed's voice echoed in her mind, changing the tide of despair that surged through.

That's right, she thought. Ed would still not let anything happen to her. "Stop!" she said, and a scowl on Saiou's face caught her eye, with Temperance's card in reverse position. "The battle damage I take will be halved."

"Very well. Temperance attacks Naturu Bamboo Shoot," he said and Nao's points were down by only two hundred points, but Saiou was free to use his magic and trap cards.

"I shall place one card face-down to end my turn."

"Draw," Nao said with a little more confidence. She analyzed her hand and the field for a moment before proceeding. "I summon Cursed Fig in attack position."

**Cursed Fig (Level 1)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 200 DEF: 200**

"Permanent Magic Seed Shot gains a third plant counter. Battle: Cursed Fig attacks Temperance."

"How valiant, but you of all people should know the consequence that attack," he reminded, seeing that Nao's life points dropped to twenty-seven hundred and her monster destroyed. "I am well aware of mine, but you may not be aware of yours. When Cursed Fig is destroyed by battle and sent to the Cemetery, I can select two face-down Magic and Trap cards on the field. While this card rests in the Cemetery, those set cards cannot be activated. I will choose the cards set in your first turn."

Saiou held back a gasp when he thought he saw vines of decayed and dry figs wrapped around his set cards, indicating that he couldn't use them anymore. He thought he had foreseen it but it was hard in some cases to accept that fate can be challenged.

"Finally, I activate Seed Shot's final effect. By sending it to the Cemetery, each plant counter inflicts 500 points of damage to your life points." When his scowl grew just slightly, there was a dark glimmer swimming in Nao's mauve eyes. "Taste the bitterness of destiny you foretold."

There it was - and he knew she couldn't turn back on that hidden dangerous intent. Being left with three hundred life points was enough.

"I see your true nature, Fukugawa Nao," he said, making her take aback with a look of shock. "You cannot deny that malicious hunger for vengeance. For years you had swallowed all the poisonous sneers of underestimation, and it seems you had enough. The Society of Light will be a splendid opportunity to let it simmer and grow."

"I don't need the society to help me," she shook her head.

"Fate will not fail us, Fukugawa Nao. Allow me," he offered as he drew his card. "I activate the Trap Card: Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny! First I declare a monster, and if that monster is in your Deck, then it is Special Summoned on your field. I declare your Naturu Pineapple."

"Impossible!" she cried in disbelief when Naturu Pineapple was visibly forced onto the field. Nao's eyes widened at the sight of what seemed to be a devil, holding a squirming Naturu Pineapple in a vice grip. "He knew!"

"Then I activate the Magic Card: Ace of Sword." When he turned the card over, the materialized illusion of the card began to rotate. "The upright effect inflicts damage to the opponent's life points equal to a selected monster's attack power. The reverse effect inflicts damage to me. The fate of this outcome in sorely in your hands. So?"

Nao's hardened eyes flashed darkly when she saw the card rotating near the reverse position and called, "Stop!"

But the card did not stop where she wanted. Ace of Sword spun until it stopped in the upright position, defying against her.

"The selected monster, Temperance's attack power is inflicted as damage to your life points!" Nao saw a glimpse of a long sword piercing through her, and then felt an immense pain in her chest, gripping it tight in hopes of soothing it when her life points dropped drastically to three hundred.

"This is the outcome I had foreseen. Temperance attacks Naturu Pineapple!" When it drove itself to her last defense, a harsh blinding light engulfed her into a tight embrace.

There was no room for a scream or even a small grunt of pain.

There was only silence and the sound of her knees hitting the floor. Nao's head slumped forward, unresponsive and limp. When she looked up after a few long moments of silence, the mauve eyes that once clung onto the innocent life she had left was now empty and visibly darkened.

There was no memory.

No emotion.

Just a blank slate.

White.

White.

White.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was actually a lot harder to picture than you think. Literally, I just sat in front of my computer for a good ten minutes thinking of... well a lot of things. A lot of psychological madness, but very likely to be realistically unrealistic. Okay, well Interlude Year 2 will be written this weekend (hopefully) and thanks for still sticking around!

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.  
That's all folks, Ineffable.


	14. Society of Light's New Ace

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Society of Light's New Ace**

It was such an unexpected turn of events the moment Judai and Ed were able to escape from the virtual world along with Shō, Kenzan and the four duelists who wielded the four emperors. They were met with Misawa and Suguroku, who regretfully informed them that Nao was taken away.

It was as Mizuchi foretold, that she was only leading the two of them away from Saiou's true target of the field trip. When she was defeated, she had a dangerous request for them - to use their abilities to save her elder brother. She gave a brief description of their past, including the fact that they both excelled the ability to predict the futures of others, which led them to discrimination. She also explained that there was a mysterious customer who visited his fortune-telling hall. As soon as Saiou laid eyes on the card the customer brought with him, an ominous aura had taken host within him.

Ed had put the pieces together that led to a conclusion that it was a Hero card he had been searching for the past nine years since the accident. He also found out that the card had vanished elsewhere after the possession, which brought him back to square one. Before she could give them any more information, the virtual world was about to collapse and forced them all to leave.

The Pro Duelist kept in mind of Mizuchi's last words, "With your resilient courage, when the two of you combine forces, you may also be able to alter my brother's fate and more than one innocent life may be spared."

More than one innocent life, he thought, and the answer was right in front of him. If Saiou was saved, then so would all the students converted to the Society of Light, including Nao.

It was easier said than done. He and Judai couldn't possibly face an entire student body on their own. Also as expected, Ed couldn't dare challenge Nao at the risk of hurting her. The helplessness irked him as he watched Nao in her new white uniform followed by four other members in two straight lines acting as her attendants. He took out the black and silver hairpin from his blazer pocket, and held it tight in his hand. He saw the look in her eyes, seeing that there was no trace of warmth within.

They looked so steely, especially without a hint of expression.

She didn't even glance at Judai and his friends, nor did she address Manjōme and Asuka on the way back to the White Dorm.

"Fukugawa-senpai, Master Saiou would like your audience in one hour," informed Sorano Taigo, which she didn't answer to.

"Fukugawa-senpai, the Society of Light finally welcomes you to the White Dorm," said Taro with pride in his voice.

When she stopped at the top of the staircase in the lobby, so did the party trailing behind her protectively. They were taken aback for a moment before she spoke in a monotone, "I would like to be left alone until then." With that, she left the four students to her new room with a cold shoulder.

She was almost at her new room when a hand shot out and grasped her arm tightly. Knowing who it was, she didn't look at him. "You think you're so high and mighty now that you are the Society of Light's new ace? Don't assume that I'll accept it so easily," growled Manjōme. He didn't like it when Fukugawa Nao was finally recruited, and that the field trip was staged to capture her. But since they were orders from Saiou, he couldn't object, but that didn't mean that he was ordered to give her respect.

He snapped out of his thoughts when she glanced at him indifferently from the corner of her eye. "I do not need your acceptance. You have your own duty and I have mine. I am sure you do not want to be reminded from someone else other than Master Saiou."

"Don't count on him to defend you, then. As soon as you're no longer needed, I be the one to cast you out," Manjōme scowled and stalked out of the hallway and out of the White Dorm along with his own party of underclassmen. To let out his frustration, he spotted a trio of Ra Yellow students along the way and abruptly challenged them to a three vs. one duel. It was almost too easy for him to make work out of them. They were clumsily out of breath by the time they had less than half of their Life Points left and Manjōme effortlessly landed the final blow with his Dragon Cannon union monsters.

By the time he returned to congregate among the rest, he had forgotten his begrudging conversation he had with Nao.

The next day, Manjōme spent the entire time observing how the newest member interacted with the other members of the society. He watched the indifference and monotone of Nao's voice and attitude, but did not show a trace of arrogance like he anticipated. The modesty from who she used to be still lingered somewhere he couldn't put his finger on it.

Around the evening after dinner, he ignored the fact that the heiress wasn't present in the halls and was about to start a conversation with Asuka when the front doors burst open to reveal a flash of a yellow blazer and a neat hairstyle.

Misawa Daichi of Ra Yellow had come to the Dorm uninvited. His appearance created a commotion among the White students. "Where is Saiou?" he demanded.

"Master Saiou? And what business would you have with Master Saiou?" he sneered.

"Master Saiou is extremely busy, and he won't meet with a sudden visitor," Asuka informed beside him.

"Tell him that Misawa Daichi, Ra Yellow's top student, has come to challenge him!" he ordered imperatively, which made every white student hysterically laugh from the blasphemy. "What is it? What's so funny?"

"Ra Yellow's 'top student,' was it?" Manjōme sniggered, "Everyone, listen! Word has it he's Ra Yellow's top student!" He pointed at him with an obvious mockery that illicit another round of laughter.

"Stop it! Don't laugh!"

"Don't you know? One by one, we've been letting in the most exceptional students in this academy. And yet, it's strange that all students originally from Ra Yellow are inside the Society of Light already." Misawa whirled around in astonishment that Manjōme was correct. He recognized every single Ra Yellow classmate he knew, now clad in white uniforms with pride. "How would you explain that?"

"You're Ra Yellow's top student? None of us have thought that about you. You're just hyping yourself up!" said the former Ra students.

"Go home, Misawa. This isn't some place for a leftover like you to come into," Manjōme waved him off but the torment was cut short by Saiou who finally made his appearance.

"Wait for a moment, my students. I take it you have business with me, Misawa Daichi?" he greeted politely.

"Saiou! Duel me now!"

"Oh? A duel with me? I assume you are aware of what a duel with the Society of Light would mean?"

"I am! If I lose, I'll enter the Society of Light like a man! However, what if I win?"

"Very well. I will abandon trying to have you enter the Society of Light, and I will leave this island," he proposed to Manjōme's protest. "However, because my deck is currently being adjusted, I will have this young lady battle you in my stead. All will be fine, for I believe her strength is ready to be tested," he gestured Nao's arrival in the lobby.

She peered down at Misawa's determined figure, "My opponent?" He smirked with interest in return.

"It would be my pleasure."

With the challenge set in stone, the two duelists and the entire Society of Light along with Saiou Takuma filled the entire Obelisk arena. Manjōme stood beside Asuka and Saiou at the top tier of the seats where they had a wide span of the field. Each and every spectator in the arena knew that Misawa wouldn't stand a chance against Nao, whether they liked to admit it or not. All they wanted to see was the Ra Yellow student struggle.

Misawa, on the other hand, held onto his determination not to lose the duel. His pride and the meaning of his existence was at stake, and to add fuel to fire, the look on Nao's face clearly indicated that she had no concern over his own worries.

"Duel!" they called out and began their duel. With four thousand life points each and five cards in their hands, Misawa took the first move.

"Let's go! My turn! I draw! I summon Magnet Warrior - Sigma Plus! I place one card face-down to end my turn!" He started off nice and easy with a monster that was high enough to anticipate strong monsters in future turns.

**Magnet Warrior - Sigma Plus (Level 4)  
Rock-Type  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500**

"Draw. I activate Permanent Magic: Seed Shot," she started with a familiar magic card. "I summon Naturu Marron in attack mode."

**Naturu Marron (Level 3)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 700**

"Naturu Marron's monster effect - when successfully summoned, I send one 'Naturu' monster from my Deck to the Cemetery," she searched through her deck and sent the first monster she spotted. After shuffling her deck, she placed it back in the holster and continued her turn. "Permanent Magic Seed Shot effect: when a plant-type monster has been summoned, this card gains a Plant Token."

"What will you do, Fukugawa? Naturu Marron has 1200 attack points while my magnet warrior has 1800 attack points," he questioned.

"I send Naturu Marron back to my hand to Special Summon Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer in attack mode." Naturu Marron's spirit returned to her hand while a demonic angel with a whip made her appearance through black rose petals.

**Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer (Level 7)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300**

"A Level 7 monster with 2400 attack points? I've never seen that card before," Asuka commented. Manjōme agreed with her, and saw from the corner of his eye that Saiou remained still with the corner of his lips curled up with satisfaction. He then suspected that Nao's deck had been equipped with new cards.

"Permanent Magic Seed Shoot gains its second Plant Counter. Battle: Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer attacks Magnet Warrior - Sigma Plus! Dark Rose Whip!"

"I don't think so," he interrupted. "Here's the Permanent Trap, Magnet Force Plus!" Suddenly a magnetic field surrounded Nao's monster and forced it away from Misawa's field. "I've equipped Magnet Force Plus to Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer! A monster equipped with this card will become a Plus Monster and two Plus Monsters are unable to engage in battle."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"My Turn!" Misawa noted that Nao's deck had become more powerful with new cards she had been given from Saiou. He countered it with the fact that he constructed his own powerful deck he created. "I'll send the Magnet Warrior - Sigma Plus on my field and the Omega Minus in my hand to the Cemetery to Special Summon Linear Magnum Plus Minus!"

**Super-Electrical-Conductor Warrior - Linear Magnum Plus Minus (Level 7)  
Rock-Type  
ATK: 2700 DEF: 1300**

"Go, Linear Magnum! Magnum Railgun!" At his command, a wide radical light bursted out and pierced through the Demon Angel. Instead of being destroyed into pixels, it disappeared like dust as Nao's life points took the first hit with three hundred points.

"When Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer was Special Summoned due to effect, it is removed from play when it leaves the field."

"Well, it's as I thought with that summoning condition you displayed. I'll place one card face-down, ending my turn!"

"Draw," she said, but after one glance at the drawn card, she paused with a pregnant silence. Ignoring a strange feeling sitting in her stomach, she continued. "I summon Naturu Marron. When successfully summoned, I'll send one Naturu monster from my Deck to the Cemetery. With that, Permanent Magic Seed Shot gains its third Plant Counter. Next, I'll activate Naturu Marron's second effect. By sending two Naturu monsters from my Cemetery to my Deck and shuffling it, I can draw one card."

She followed her own instructions until she drew her next card. "Rose Fairy's effect activates. When this card is added from my Deck to my Hand by effect, it is Special Summoned to the field." She placed the card on her disk in defense mode.

**Rose Fairy (Level 3)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 600 DEF: 1200**

"Permanent Magic Seed Shot gains its fourth Plant Counter." Misawa did a quick calculation in his head, and concluded that if she sent the permanent magic to the cemetery now, then his life points will be cut in half.

Before he could brace himself, he realized that she was not quite done yet. "I activate the Trap Card, Even the Tiniest Things have Value. By tributing Naturu Marron, two Plant Tokens are Special Summoned to the opponent's side of the field in defense mode," she said as two seeds sank into the ground and two plants grew in their places. Misawa then realized that the Seed Shot capacity reached its maximum.

"Now by sending Permanent Magic Seed Shot to the Cemetery, it inflicts 500 points of damage for each Plant Counter it carried. Seed Maximum Cannon!" From behind, a large red flower acted as a cannon and fired five seeds into Misawa, and knocking out twenty-five hundred life points from him.

"I end my turn."

Meanwhile back at the Red Dorm, Judai, Shō and Kenzan were preparing a fish dinner freshly caught from the ocean until Ed interrupted their merry gathering. "If you have the time to be eating that, then why not get to the Duel Arena?"

"Ed? You sniffed out our feast, didn't you? We're not giving you any," said Kenzan stingily.

"I'm not interested in eating that," Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"Why'd you bring up the Duel Arena?" Judai urged.

"As we speak, Misawa's challenging the Society of Light to a duel." After picking up on it, both Shō and Kenzan stopped their cooking and listened carefully.

Back at the Obelisk arena, Misawa gritted his teeth in frustration at Nao's robotic facade. She never wavered from the moment the duel began and the look in her eyes began to intimidate him. "I am a top student at this academy! Fukugawa, you will not take that title of Number 1 from me! It's my turn! I sacrifice Linear Magnum Plus Minus to Special Summon Plasma Warrior -Eitom!"

**Plasma Warrior - Eitom (Level 8)  
Thunder-Type  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"Eitom is allowed to wage a direct attack by halving its attack power! Go, Eitom! Attack Fukugawa directly! Atomic Blast!" A powerful blue beam projected from its chest, past her monster and hitting Nao square on.

The scariest part out of that attack was that she didn't flinch a finger when her life points went down to twenty-two hundred. "I place one card face-down to finish my turn!"

"He just committed an obvious playing mistake. He should have cleared Rose Fairy out of the way with his attack just now," said Asuka from the stands.

"That is where you are mistaken. His play just now made it certain that he has the freedom to attack directly until he wins," Saiou explained. "Perhaps one of the two cards he has face-down on his field is a Counter card that will spring an attack back."

"However, that would mean that, whether she attacks or not, Fukugawa will lose!"

Saiou gave a little chuckle and said, "Misawa Daichi is someone with quite the fearsome intellect. Tenjōin Asuka, perhaps you are also underestimating Fukugawa Nao's strength she has unlocked."

"Unlocked?" she repeated and turned her attention back to the duel.

Misawa thought over the circumstances of the field, and could guarantee his victory in any direction. Then realization hit him.

A victory. Was victory what he truly desired from this duel? If he were to defeat Nao here, then he wouldn't be able to enter the Society of Light. Through his inner conflict, he heard a distinct voice in the back of his mind.

"Misawa. You are anxious, are you not? You are suffering, are you not? All because everyone will not notice you; all because of being among a select few." He asked himself whether this duel would be over soon when he let that torment overtake him.

"The time is right. On this turn, it will end," said Nao before she drew her card.

Back outside, as Judai, Shō and Kenzan made a mad dash to the main building, Ed's words still lingered in their minds. Judai previously asked whether Misawa had a chance at beating Saiou, and the Pro Duelist answered, "Even if he could win, he won't win.

"It isn't that Misawa doesn't truly want to become stronger. He just wants those around him to see that he is strong. A true duelist is isolated. He'd believe in his deck and tactics, even if he's unable to get others to notice him, going only on his own path. The results and the recognition would only come along after the fact, yet, Misawa is different. All that lies in the depths of his heart is the idiotic elite sense of wanting to be able to get noticed by others.

"At the end of the day, he's unable to believe in himself. Someone like that won't be able to become a true duelist!"

At the sound of Ed's explanation, it only motivated Judai to move his legs faster before it was too late.

While Misawa stood still, dazed and confused, Nao proceeded with her turn. "Draw. From my hand, I summon Cursed Fig in attack mode."

**Cursed Fig (Level 1)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 200 DEF: 200**

"And I switch Rose Fairy from defense mode to attack mode. Next I activate the Magic Card: Shien's Spy to send Rose Fairy to the opponent's field until the End Phase." The spirit of the spy entered the Rose Fairy's form and floated over to the opposite side.

"I activate from my hand the Equip Magic: Carved Seal of the Rose. At the cost of removing one Plant-Type monster in my Cemetery from play, I can equip this card to an opponent's monster and gain control of it. I equip it to Plasma Warrior Eitom!" A mark in the shape of a rose etched itself on Eitom's head and walked over to her field and faced Misawa as a foe.

"Battle: Cursed Fig attacks Rose Fairy!" she commanded, but since Rose Fairy had a higher attack power, Cursed Fig was destroyed and Nao lost four hundred life points. Misawa realized that he missed his chance to activate his counter traps until he saw vines of dried figs constricting his set cards.

"While Cursed Fig rests in the Cemetery after its destruction in battle, the selected set cards cannot be activated."

While wallowed in regret, he heard that same tempting voice egging on him. "Come now, Misawa. If you are suffering; if you feel uneasy, consider entering the Society of Light. The Society of Light exists for that very reason."

"I activate Plasma Warrior Eitom's monster effect: by cutting its strength in half, it can attack the opponent directly. This is over - Plasma Warrior Eitom, direct attack!" The large fist of the electronic warrior pounded Misawa and sent him landing on his back with a thud. By the time Judai and the others arrived, the Ra Yellow student's life points had hit zero - defeated by his own monster.

Judai spotted Nao switching off her duel disk and turning her back to them. He called her name, "Nao! It's you, right? You're not with Saiou like Manjōme, are you?" She kept her back towards him and replied in a cold tone, "Do not bother interfering with us again." With that she left the arena as icily as she dueled. Shō's discovery brought the Osiris's attention to him.

"Misawa had two face-down cards on his field!"

"Just like Ed said," Kenzan marvelled in disbelief.

"Misawa let Saiou win without even battling. Misawa's intellect would've been a tough opponent, even for Saiou. However, Saiou saw right into the frailness of Misawa's own heart. Had he been neglected, he would've been bound to destroy himself," said Ed, watching him stand up straight as a white blazer had been dropped on his shoulders. He looked back at them with empty eyes before following the society with his head held up high.

* * *

A/N: There you have our little Nao going cold. Such a little demon, isn't she? Definitely on a roll here, so I should be able to post up another chapter before Christmas!

Sister of the Crimson Dragon - Interlude Year 2 is up in case you didn't see!

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.  
That's all folks, Ineffable.


	15. Manjōme Steps Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Manjōme Steps Down**

The GeneX Tournament - a school-wide tournament consisting of the academy students, dueling amateurs and professionals alike. Principal Samejima finally made his return to his post in Duel Academia and announced this tournament to the entire student and staff.

Each duelist was obligated to accept the first challenge and the winner takes all medals from the opponent.

A Battle Royale to the finish.

Saiou Takuma, accompanied by Nao, Manjōme and Asuka, had the pleasure of facing the most prestigious duelist in the entire tournament: Prince Orgene from the Mizgarth Kingdom. What made him a world celebrity was that he had access to the Satellite SORA that had the power to cause destruction.

Despite the Prince's strength, Saiou graciously interfered with his tactics before his turn even started. Nao's steely eyes widened just the slightest from Saiou's effortlessness, but due to the Society of Light's baptism, she had foreseen his victory. And thus, Prince Orgene had become a member of the society and handed over the satellite keys to Saiou.

When the party returned to the White Dorm, he stopped at his room and only requested Nao to enter, wishing to speak with her. Manjōme and Asuka were left outside, the former quietly seething for a reason why the ace had special treatment.

"You have realized it, haven't you?" asked Saiou as he revealed Arcana Force XIV - Temperance to her. "Its full potential had awakened. Do you know why? It was because of you." Nao did not say a word or move an inch in flattery.

"Of course, I am not expecting you to have a say. I have already finished my part in the GeneX tournament. Now it is the students' turns to shine, including you."

"Will I have restrictions?" she asked nonchalantly. "Am I required to prepare for someone?"

Saiou was shuffling his tarot deck when he chuckled, "You already know the answer. You are excused. Go and demonstrate your new skills to your content." She bowed respectfully and left without a word.

For the next few days, it was a routine for her. Challenge, fight, win and repeat. Most of her duels were challenges from the opponents, so she rarely was able to approach a duelist who accepted. Even then, she made her requested opponents oblige to duel her and take a simple victory.

They were all the same - arrogant and foolish. They went as far as to underestimate her because of her size, but they regrettably mistaken her for a vicious duelist. Above all, regardless of ranking or skill level, she showed no mercy. When she was asked who she was, all she answered was, "I am a monster you shouldn't fight."

With each day passing by and more participants eliminated, Nao took the opportunity to observe all the Society of Light students from afar. During a daily preaching in the main hall of the White Dorm, she watched from an upper level that each and every student's eyes twinkled with excitement and joy.

All except one.

Manjōme's eyes showed no strength, but misery. He looked as if he was blinded and weary from light. Nao took note of the fact that it had gotten worse after he had challenged Judai to a duel for the next day. She slipped away when the crowd dispersed afterwards. As expected, Manjōme only returned to his room. Before he could turn the handle of his door, he sensed that he wasn't alone.

"What do you want, Fukugawa?" he growled in annoyance. He looked from the corner of his eye to see that she stood near him, her eyes staring intently at him. "You want to say something? I'm busy and I need to be alone."

"Why are you here?" she asked, and Manjōme baffled at her. "I mean, why are you in the society?"

"That's a stupid question, Fukguawa! I'm here because-" he paused and thought to himself. All he could see in his mind was white.

Just white and nothing else.

There was a moment of tension between the two before she stated, "You're losing your mind."

"What did you say?"

"You've forgotten your purpose; forgotten how you were recruited; forgotten who you truly are."

"So you're saying, that my mind is going blank?"

"Who knows? I am not you, so the only person who knows you well is yourself."

"I don't get it," he softened just a little bit, unable to admit that she was right. He couldn't even remember what happened a few days ago, as if he was only a puppet. "But, what do I do?"

Nao turned with indifference and said, "You have a duel tomorrow with Judai, don't you? All you can do is to figure out what to do with the time given to you. If you are in the Society of Light, you wouldn't hesitate to defeat him because you know you can.

"Don't think I'm trying to help you. I only watch whether each member is worthy to remain, and weed out those who are not"

Her cryptic advice made him think to himself about everything until the very moment. He knew he was a loyal student of the Society of Light and that he was one of the top duelists in the academy. He also knew that his mind was at peace whenever he saw the colour black. He went to his couch and gazed at his deck in his hand. Like many others, his deck has been strengthened with new cards to guarantee him victories. It was also a time for him to prove to everyone that he would never go back to the person he used to be before his baptism.

Then it made him question who he was before then. Even if he tried, a terrible pain in his head would prevent him from doing so.

He also asked himself why Nao was trying to help him, after their cold treatments to each other. In that case, then he would also prove it to her that he is Manjōme White Thunder.

The next morning, Judai arrived late at their dueling location and also brought a black trench coat with him. Black, he saw and it somewhat calmed the small bit of anxiety that stirred within him. He had been defeated by Judai at some point but Manjōme was stronger than before. He used the new White Knight monsters to teach him a lesson.

The most surprising part was that Judai dedicated this duel and his deck to use the Ojama brothers to bring Manjōme back to his senses. It was difficult because the white student was keen on the strength of attack power while trying to convince Judai that the Ojama brothers, who had zero attack points each, were utterly useless.

"Judai! By using that trash card with no attack points, are you belittling me?"

"No, I'm serious. I'm responsible for your becoming like that." His answer took Manjōme by surprise. "I don't know what you think but, I didn't notice that my friend lost a duel. No matter how fun a duel is, losing is vexing and it can be tough. My friend felt that feeling, but I didn't notice at all. I'm annoyed at that part of me!"

Manjōme suddenly saw pits and pieces of memories he never thought of knowing, but he picked out three spirits that looked exceptionally familiar, but a dull ache prevented him from exploring further. With that, he resumed his turn.

Judai kept reminding him that he loved his monsters, no matter how weak they were because he fought and won with them before. No matter how many times he declared that he never wanted anything to do with them, his heart felt much heavier than before.

When Manjōme had the opportunity to show his loyalty, he successfully summoned his strongest monster to the field, gifted from Saiou himself. "The pure white that burns all dirt is the road that the Light pursues," he praised.

"You're talking about 'flashing white'? Aren't you the guy that wears a uniform which hasn't been washed for half a year?" Judai said out loud, which apparently was the truth. "Don't think I didn't find it out. You often wipe the soy sauce with your sleeve! When I brought that coat here, I could smell the sourness!" He pointed at the black coat he hung up before the duel and plugged his nose to get the point across.

Manjōme ignored his revelation and stated that he was getting tired of playing against weaklings and wanting Judai to duel with his strongest monsters. Every time he thwarted Judai's attempts to use the Ojama brothers to defeat his White Knight Lord, he became more and more irritated. Although, at the back of his mind, he did acknowledge the fact that he could see and communicate the Ojama brothers like Judai did.

Judai was down to his last thousand life points with Ojama Yellow in defense mode and a permanent trap card face-up while Manjōme had his White Knight Lord. "As expected of Manjōme - no mercy," the Osiris student complimented.

"I'm not finished yet. White Knight's Lord hasn't launched his normal attack yet," said the white student.

"Big Bro," pleaded Ojama Yellow, "Big Bro Manjōme, you really forgot us?"

"I have no memory about having been the "Big Bro" of such trashy monsters," he snapped, "Go, White Knight's Lord!" With a command of attack, Ojama Yellow was easily destroyed and due to the attacker's effect, Judai also lost three hundred points.

"Permanent Trap, activate effect! Over Limit! I pay 500 life points and Special Summon Ojama Yellow." Judai adamantly revived Ojama Yellow, who now was covered in bruises, bandages and bandaids.

"Judai, why are you so insistent on those weaklings?" Manjōme roared.

"Because there's no choice but this to wake you up! Are you okay, Ojama Yellow?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I can hold no matter how many times I'm done in, but I can't stand that Big Bro Manjōme can't remember us anyway," sobbed the duel spirit. "Big Bro, you really have forgotten us?"

He stood still until the sharp pain in his head returned like before. The more he gazed on Ojama Yellow draining his tears onto his card, the more miserable he felt like his heart was stung.

"Remember, Manjōme! Remember it! He's your friend," Judai pushed.

"Friend?" he blankly repeated.

"Right. He helped you to get to the top in the North School! He's the friend who liberated you from your brothers' bondage!"

"Big Bro Manjōme, remember! Equality and peace? Those are not suitable to you, Big Bro!"

The pain in his head got stronger and he had to grasp his head in attempt to soothe it.

"Manjōme, that's not your uniform. Your real uniform is this!" Judai pointed at the black coat he hung up.

"Right! Big Bro Manjōme, that white uniform doesn't fit you at all. It's the naughty black that suits you!"

"What did you say?" he dangerously growled but he stopped for a moment and gasped to see a big black stain on his left elbow of his coat, only vaguely recalling that he never dropped his habit of wiping soy sauce with his elbow. "This is the light that sings for peace - the light that erased my existence. I'm no longer one of white, but a man who is slightly stained. But I know about the brawniness of the impurity and dirt. Even if all my surroundings are pursuing for white, I will absolutely not. This is the impurity," he realized as each and every lost memory he reclaimed through Ojama Yellow made him even more angry at himself.

"They taught me this!"

"The strength of friendship! The importance of friendship and," the three Ojama brothers in spirit blurted out but Manjōme finished for them.

"The fact that at the bottom lies at the bottom!" Manjōme shouted out the one insult that he always adhered. "Why am I wearing this coat? What is this monster? Why am I fighting with such a deck," he stopped asking questions and then looked at Judai's field, "Why are there my monsters on your field?"

"Are you recovered?" Judai asked in relief.

"You bastard, you stole my deck!" he accused.

"Impossible! You don't remember anything? We're trying so hard to save you! And my touching speech…" he slumped over.

"Don't remember anything," Manjōme deadpanned.

"Till just now, you've been controlled by Saiou! that monster is the symbol of your loyalty to the Society of Light. You got the card from Saiou!"

"Society of Light? I'm controlled by Saiou? Come to think of it, I forgot everything since then," he muttered. The memory of facing Saiou alone in the woods was as clear as day, and it was the cause that turned him into a mindless puppet. The thought of it made him angry and threw his white coat off and grabbed his old black one. "I can't bear such a mischievous looking…" he couldn't describe the hideous garb so he didn't finish that statement. "It's giving out the smell of soy sauce. Who will wear such shining clothes? I'm a duelist possessing a dark heart and on the way of darkness."

He returned to his normal self by reciting his own cheer, but also forced him and Judai to switch cemeteries so that he could have his cards back. He still accused him of stealing his cards in the end.

Manjōme then summoned back White Knight's Lord from now Judai's cemetery so that he could summon his Ojama brothers, who apparently framed Judai into being the bad guy. Despite being in control of himself, he wanted to get rid of White Knight's Lord permanently, so he managed to obtain Ojama Delta Hurricane and destroy all cards on Judai's field. However, the last effect of the destroyed monster inflicted a thousand points of damage when it was destroyed by effect. Judai realized that Manjōme knew of the consequences, and took pity on his state. So he declared the entire duel a "no-count".

When Manjōme stood up, he craned his head up and immediately spotted three familiar classmates in white uniforms gleaming down at him in disappointment. Among them was Asuka, leaving him shocked.

"That uniform - even Tenjōin joined the Society of Light? My admiration was deprived by Saiou," he mumbled to himself as the three classmates left the rooftop area of the main building. Asuka kept her gaze on Manjōme for a few moments longer before retreating back with Misawa and Nao.

While Manjōme's eyes never left Asuka, the Ojama brothers then wondered, "Wait, I remember Big Bro was insisting on beating Judai," said Ojama Black.

"If you don't say it, nobody would know," shushed Ojama Green.

"It's just like Manjōme Thunder to make up illusions to fill up his empty memories again," Ojama Yellow gave a nod of approval.

From inside the main building, Asuka broke the silence between the three when no other students were in the earshot. "Such a shame, now that Manjōme is no longer in the Society of Light."

"This isn't the time to mourn. We have to step forth and lead the rest of the students in his place," said Misawa with a pumped fist. "We are the best of the best, after all. Isn't that right, Fukugawa?"

"Manjōme chose to lose, and you both have seen it with your own eyes. Pay no heed to those we've lost."

"He chose to lose? What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"He didn't resist against Judai, and he chose to submit to his past memories. For that he decided to cast himself out. Let him do what he wants," she ended the conversation with a harsh note, that it intimidated them just slightly.

* * *

A/N: Happy 2015 everybody! Wow... I'm hitting year number 20 (well in Korea 21). This is so weird. This is just a short chapter of Manjōme leaving the Society of Light and Nao just did not care. Brrr.

Sister of the Crimson Dragon - Yeah it's actually really challenging changing Nao's character towards Judai and the others, but we're about 2/3 done Year 2! Nao won't be that cold for too long!

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.  
That's all folks, Ineffable.


	16. Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Haunting**

Manjōme had left the Society of Light, and the victory-hungry pro duelists set their goals on one student, Nao.

Word finally got around that she was the best duelist in the white dorm, and so they approached her one by one. However, they were given no mercy and fell, one by one. With all the medals she received, she let her followers hold onto them - more like them retrieving them because she never paid attention to the tournament rules anymore. She was like an automatic robot, programmed to duel and win no matter who her opponents were.

The umpteenth professional duelist sank to his knees in defeat and numerous medals spilled out of his jacket. Nao turned off her duel disk and promptly left. Sorano made sure to pick up her winnings when she told them that she was going to retire back to her room. It was only midday when she declared that she had enough for today. Sorano and the rest of her followers also noticed that bit by bit, her face became more haggard.

The truth is, Nao couldn't ignore the dull and constant ache at the back of her head that started to grow again. That was all she could think about. If she wanted it to go away, she would rest, but it progressively became more difficult. Her curt tone became more harsh and hurried as a result of her pain.

Suddenly, she heard a collective whimper of boys around the corner. Out of curiosity, she made her way towards the noise. To her surprise, she saw a trio of quivering Osiris boys cowering from a large and intimidating pro duelist.

"Please, don't let us duel," said one.

"We'll just give you our medals and let us go," said the second.

"You runts haven't satisfied me yet. I'll just duel you three until I am," smirked the pro duelist with a dark chuckle.

Before he could take another step on the grass, a cold voice pierced through and interrupted them. "Halt!" The pro duelist turned his head towards Nao, who had a disapproving look on her face.

"Senior Fukugawa Nao," the Osiris students collectively gasped.

"So you're the famous Fukugawa Nao of the Fukugawa family? You're shorter than I expected," he taunted.

Nao eyed the boys and the bully back and forth before walking closer. She addressed to the boys without looking at them, "I'll duel him." Taken aback, they looked at each other in confusion.

"You have serious guts to challenge me, Fukugawa brat."

"You are an eyesore to the GeneX tournament. It is my responsibility as the Society of Light's Ace to eliminate you. If you are strong like they say, you should not have a problem accepting my harmless challenge."

"Fine then. Don't go begging to me when I win."

"Duel!"

They quickly started their duel with four thousand life points and five cards in their hands. The Osiris boys scuffled back to watch the duel, and Nao's followers stood by as well. "Why do you think she's doing this? It's not like her."

"We'll see. Let's just wait for her to finish and then escort her back."

"I will take the first turn. Draw," said Nao and drew her first card. "I activate the Magic Card, Angel's Charity. I draw three cards from my deck and discard two to the Cemetery." She did as instructed, and discarding two to her cemetery. "Rose Fairy's effect activates. When it is added to my hand by effect, it is Special Summoned to the field. Appear, Rose Fairy."

**Rose Fairy (Level 3)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 600 DEF: 1200**

"What will a mere fairy do to me?" shrugged the pro duelist.

"By returning it to my hand, I Special-Summon Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer in attack mode," she answered, replacing the small pink fairy with a dark angel with a rose whip.

**Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer (Level 7)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300**

"A Level 7 monster on the first turn?"

"I am not done," she firmly stated. "I activate Equip Magic, Fulfillment of the Contract. By paying 800 life points, I can Special-Summon one Ritual Monster from my Cemetery and equip it."

"Ritual Monster? Since when," he paused and realized why she used Angel's Charity in her first turn.

"I summon Naturu Beast from my Cemetery," said Nao, and a green tiger laced with trees leapt to her field.

**Naturu Beast (Level 5)  
Beast-Type  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1700**

"Lastly, I normal summon Naturu Mantis in attack mode."

**Naturu Mantis (Level 4)  
Insect-Type  
ATK: 1700 DEF:1500**

"Amazing! Three monsters on her first turn," said one Osiris student.

"I guess she's not a top student for nothing," marvelled another.

"I activate the Field Magic, Naturu Forest," she activated her last move by inserting the field magic into the open slot and the previous surroundings brightened up and the trees turned to a lighter green. "I end my turn."

"Well finally. Now I can show you not to play with the big shots of the Pro League! My turn," he drew. "I summon Giant Rat in attack mode."

"Naturu Mantis's effect activate: Burial Prayer," said Nao. As soon as the Giant Rat appeared on the field, poisonous leaves sprouted from the ground and strangled it until it shattered into pixels. The pro duelist's eyes widened in shock.

"How naive. Naturu Mantis's monster effect: by discarding one Naturu monster from my hand, the opponent's normal summoning is negated."

"What? You cancelled the normal summon? Very well. Try this next move I will make! I activate the Permanent Magic, Call of the Mummy! Who cares if I can't normal summon this turn? As long as my monster field is empty, then I can Special-Summon an Undead-type monster from my hand regardless of its level!"

"I told you. You are naive," she replied, in a strangely calm tone. "Naturu Beast's effect activate: Forest Justice." Just like what happened to his Giant Rat, this time small tree trunks bursted from the ground and crushed the permanent magic. "By sending the top two cards on my Deck to the Cemetery, the activation of a Magic card is negated and destroyed. Furthermore, Field Magic Naturu Forest's effect activates. When the activation of the opponent's card is negated, I add one Level 3 or lower "Naturu" monster from my Deck to my hand." She showed Naturu Eggplant to her opponent so he could confirm.

He gritted his teeth in anger and hastily set a card face-down. He pictured a flow chart in his mind, predicting that she would most likely attack with Fallen Angel - Rose Sorcerer first, so he could use his set Sakuretsu Armour to destroy it and survive the next turn with one hundred life points. But when he glanced at her cold and indifferent mauve eyes, his resolve cracked just a little bit.

"What is with that expression! You think you're so high and mighty that you can defeat me next turn? Well I will prove it then! If you don't have the guts to beat me, then that will just show everyone here how weak you really are!" Nao's eyes flickered slightly.

"Oh yes, I've heard all about you and the fact that you've been admitted to Duel Academia by your swindling father who can't deal with your weaknesses. You can manipulate all the adults and your fellow peers all you want, but you can't hide who you truly are. Like I've heard you said to many others in this tournament, you're just a monster!"

A sudden wash of shock and pain made her head freeze with a chill, and didn't even bother to indicate that it was her turn. She drew her card so strongly that it looked like she was wielding a sword. "I summon Lonefire Blossom."

**Lonefire Blossom (Level 3)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 500 DEF: 1400**

"Lonefire Blossom's effect activates: By tributing a face-up Plant-type monster on the field to Special Summon one Plant-type monster from my Deck. I offer Lonefire Blossom, to Special-Summon Princess of Camellias, Tytannial!"

From the burst of flames where Lonefire Blossom once stood, the beautiful flower princess took its place.

**Princess of Camellias, Tytannial (Level 8)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

"You are right. I said that I am a monster, so let me show you how monstrous my monstrosity is," she said. Her opponent's eyes widened even more at the fact that she didn't deny the insult.

"That face-down card," she eyed with ease, "It's a trap that will destroy the attacking monster - Sakuretsu Armour. No need to hide it when the Light of Truth shows everything. In any case, it is useless. Tytannial can negate the activation of a card effect that destroys any number of cards by sacrificing a Plant-Type monster I control."

An eerily calm breeze with camellias, rose petals and leaves swayed around the pro duelist but Nao's followers knew very well that it was her doing - and it was an ill omen for her opponent. They closed their eyes and looked away. The Osiris students also quivered away from the upcoming scene.

"Sick him," she commanded her monsters and the breeze suddenly evolved into a deadly gust that swallowed his screams and obliterated all of his life points. When the hurricane subsided, the duelist was on the ground unconscious with his medals scattered around him. Nao gazed at him for another few moments, and turned away to leave the area.

"Senior Fukugawa, what about the medals?" asked Sorano.

"Leave them. Let the Osiris students take them," she said, to their surprise.

"Understood," they obeyed, but eyed to each other in worry. "Senior Fukugawa must have been really angry if she did this."

"Or maybe she may have been hasty to get it over with," said Taro.

"Excuse me," murmured an Osiris student, "We want to thank Senior Fukugawa. If she hadn't been here, then we could have been…"

"Just go before we decide to eliminate you guys too," Sorano rashly said, but recoiled in a slight regret, "But we'll tell her for you."

Inside the White Dorm washroom alone, Nao hurled out all she could into the toilet before flushing it. She rasped and coughed until her throat was clear before rinsing her mouth in the sink. After turning off the tap, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and examined her slightly full cheekbones as well as the dark circles starting to reform again.

She did realize that half of her face was gone compared to when she first entered the society. With her palm on her temple, she closed her eyes in remorse of all the damage she caused. She didn't mean to get angry and lash out, but for a moment back then, it felt right.

Nao sighed as the dull ache simmered away and peered up into the mirror.

To her horror, it wasn't her own reflection, but rather someone else. She screamed for a moment until she realized that the woman in the mirror looked familiar, especially her grey eyes.

"Do not fret. I'm not your enemy," said the woman.

Nao slowly registered who she was and then said, "You are Saiou Mizuchi?"

"I am grateful you remember me, especially when your memories are failing you. You do realize that, haven't you?"

"Yes," she sadly answered. "Why do you show yourself before me?"

"I have come to warn you, and also in apology from before."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Beware of my brother's intentions. If the time comes when he resorts to destroying the entire world using SORA, you must stop him, even if you must betray your loyalty."

"What will make him resort to it?"

"Yuki Judai and Ed Phoenix are destined to alter destiny, but they cannot do it without you. You are Ed Phoenix's beacon to lead him here to face my brother. His fate has been foretold until yours was already tied to both of theirs - the Devil and the Hierophant."

"What must I do?"

"There will come a time where the Hierophant will have to overcome the Temperance in order to battle the Devil. Once Ed Phoenix overcomes his frozen time, he and Yuki Judai will have everything they need to save you and my brother."

"Frozen time?"

"That is right. Until then, please never forget who you are."

With the sun's glare, Mizuchi disappeared from the mirror, leaving Nao in shock. She wondered how she could never forget who she is when she couldn't control her own memory loss. When she left the washroom, Asuka approached her, "Saiou-sama would like to see you."

For the first time, Nao hesitated. But remembering what Mizuchi warned her, she decided to play her part. She nodded and made her way to the room where Saiou resided. There was no need to knock, so she entered without announcing herself.

Like usual, his back was facing her. "You are growing restless. I have foreseen your anger and your relentlessness."

"Will it continue?"

"Only if you let it continue. You are remarkable and powerful. There is no need to display your skills in a hurry. The light of truth will let you see all."

"I understand. Will that be all?"

"Not quite. Have you heard that _he _has arrived at the island yesterday?"

"'He'?"

"Marufuji Ryō, the Hell Kaiser," he chuckled, and Nao's hand soundlessly twitched out.

"Will I battle him?"

"Only if he has the heart to do so. You are most capable of giving him a satisfying battle, so prepare as you wish."

Nao bowed and left promptly. When she returned to her room, she clenched her fists tightly that her nails dug painfully into her palms. Her eyes hardened and bit her bottom lip.

"Finally," she uttered to herself.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 16 complete! The plot is unravelling bit by bit so I think you all can roughly figure out the rest of the plot. Quick tip for writers: soundtrack music will probably help out a lot more than actual songs (well at least for me). Hope this chapter wasn't too boring for a burn chapter, but at least it shows you how Nao can win a duel in three turns.

yuuki01200 - the last bit in this chapter should give enough clues. Year 2 doesn't have a whole lot of Nao x Ryō but don't forget that I have Year 3's plot all finalized and ready to go. I think you'll probably enjoy it more.

Sister of the Crimson Dragon - Yeah true! Every reader gets too into the story to realize that it's almost over. Like I said, there's one more year to go!

Chitsuki-Tokiwa - Thanks for loving it! Nao has a lot of things going on right now, especially after Mizuchi's appearance. Hope you'll still stick around till the end!

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.  
That's all folks, Ineffable.


	17. Tragedy: Hell Kaiser vs Ace

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Tragedy: Hell Kaiser vs Ace**

Asuka dueled valiantly, but Judai was still exceedingly powerful much to Saiou's chagrin. Nao oversaw the match with some of the society members, and lingered a little longer after Asuka came to her senses. Shō, Kenzan, Manjōme and Fubuki also spotted her but she couldn't stay.

She had other things to do and Asuka's loss wasn't going to stop her.

It came to her attention while conversing with Saiou that the keys to SORA were missing. His former gentle soul had distributed them to Judai and Ed, all the more to eliminate the two as soon as possible.

The strangest part was that he never ordered her to launch an assault on either of them. All the other outstanding white students already tried and lost against them. Nao was the ace, but he still didn't play her out just yet.

"Fate will have its way with all of you, including myself. My predictions tell me that there is still a considerable amount of time until you will strike. Within that time, there is a test for you to take. Your clash with Marufuji Ryō is near. Do not fret about victory, for if you will play your cards correctly then all that is foreseen will be imminent."

In order for her to finally take on one of the most challenging tasks in her life, she first started off by discreetly gathering information on the Hell Kaiser's whereabouts. It was difficult due to her still constant memory loss. There were only very distant pieces of her life remaining and she didn't have much time left.

When she saw a crowd forming by the main building, she saw Ed and Ryō staring each other down. Having become very bitter enemies in the Pro League, the stark contrast to his former self was the result of his devastating loss in front of the whole world. There was also an unspeakable grudge against the Noble Youth, and only the two of them knew exactly who it involved.

"I heard that you went though a drastic change. Was my win against you such a big shock?" Ed rhetorically asked. "Do you seek revenge?"

"Revenge?" Ryō duly noted.

"Stop, Big Brother," shouted Shō from a different direction, before the two of them started a duel. "You shouldn't be seeking revenge! Please Ed, don't fight him. If you want to do this, Big Brother, I'll be your opponent!"

"Take a look. The eyes of your brother are not the eyes of someone who based on pride. Those are the eyes of someone starting at something to come."

"Then what about revenge?" Shō wondered.

"As Pros, your brother and I can duel any time. If you want to duel Hell Kaiser, I don't have any problem," Ed offered freely.

"Neither do I. Whether I defeat Ed or you doesn't change anything," said Ryō.

On top of a tough decision Shō made, the Kaiser only made it more dangerous by adding shock amplifying devices, so that Life Damage will become a real impact when the player is damaged. Of course, the younger brother braved it through all in order to make the elder remember what respect was.

The spectating audience silently watched the two brothers battle a painful duel - some supporting the Kaiser, and the rest for Shō. As for the Ace, her hand unconsciously gripped on one of the stone monument tablets. With her limited memories, she couldn't figure out who to support. She glanced from the Ra Yellow sibling who barely stood up on his feet, and the black-clad pro duelist who looked as if he enjoyed the pain.

Just when she thought that the young boy had won, Ryō used Fusion Cancellation as his last step that secured his victory. Before he hit the ground, she turned away without knowing why. It wasn't a very wise decision for her body, however. Her head started to spin and she would've fallen down if it hadn't been for Sorano catching her in time.

"Senior Fukugawa," he worriedly called her name. The rest of her followers also approached her but she weakly held up her hand and pulled herself from Sorano's arms without another word. Unbeknownst to her, a black shadow watched her retreat back into the forest path that led them back to the white dorm. In his hand was an envelope that he needed to give. He spotted a student in a similar white uniform and walked up to him.

After the last wash of a migraine, Nao's head finally calmed down while she lay on her bed to rest. A knock on her door startled her and a white envelope slipped under. She stood up and gingerly picked it up. She opened it to find two contents: a card and a note. One look at the card nearly made her drop everything until she read the note, "There is no night without dawn."

The Cyber End Dragon sat cold on her palm, and the note along with the envelope slid out of her hand onto the carpet.

—

Nao barely recognized the rushing ocean waves that she remembered them to be soothing. It seemed very distant to her, along with the rest of her memories. Why was she here at the island? Who were her friends or family? Where did she come from?

Her mental wanderlust was interrupted when heavy footsteps approached her, along with a distinct thud of a briefcase placed on the pier ground. With the Cyber End Dragon in her hand, she whipped it behind her, only to be caught in between the Hell Kaiser's fingers. "You've gotten sharper."

Nao only stared emptily at him, but her mind hazed over with many thoughts and conclusions. Despite the nothingness of her emotions, there was something that made her want to go along with this challenge even more. Was it hope, perhaps? Something more? She cannot recall anymore.

"I have been waiting for you, Hell Kaiser Marufuji Ryō," she recognized. When answered with nothing, she continued, "I've only come here to obligate to my first challenge of the day."

"You seem very robotic for an old friend."

"Friend," she mused, "Can I really mutually reciprocate this if I remember nothing about you?"

"I thought so," he muttered with a straight face.

"That is right. I'm sure you must have found out from someone about me. The outcome will not matter, but the consequences will."

"Then we will battle here. I'll make sure that while we're here, you will open your eyes again," said Ryō, albeit reluctantly.

"It will not change anything," she agreed. Both players strode to each other to exchange and shuffle each other's decks. However, once Ryō placed his deck in her hands, she felt a quick sharp pain in her body that she thought she was imagining things. Without further ado, they returned their decks and walked back to their spots, but she sharply turned her head to the sound of Judai's and Kenzan's voices from the other end of the pier.

"Senior Fukugawa," hollered Kenzan.

"Kaiser," shouted Judai.

They skidded a stop when they fully registered in their heads what was going on. "This is bad! The Kaiser is facing Senior Fukugawa? We need to stop this!"

"Wait, what if the Kaiser can save her? If he wins, then she'll return to normal. Nao, hang in there!" Nao completely ignored their pleas and her opponent spoke for them.

"It's no use. Even if you try to convince her, this duel can't be stopped. She had already accepted the duel and her fate if she wins or loses." They both slid their decks into their respective duel disks and began their duel, with Judai and Kenzan helplessly watching. They felt the frustration from when they witnessed Shō's crushing defeat, and it would probably happen again to Nao. The Osiris, though, could see that Ryō's eyes were still slightly different from before - almost protagonistic if he could describe it that way.

"Duel," they commenced.

"I'll go first. Draw. I summon Hell Dragon in defense mode. I set one card. Turn End," said Ryō. Nao quickly caught onto what he planned on doing, and put her guard up.

**Hell Dragon (Level 4)  
Dragon-Type  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

A monster with no defense power, she thought to herself. He wanted it in his cemetery for his next turn. Fine then, she scoffed to herself.

"Draw," said Nao, "I summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode."

**Lonefire Blossom (Level 3)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 500 DEF: 1400**

"A monster that special-summons a Plant-type monster from the deck, am I right," the Hell Kaiser recalled. He also saw her eyes sharpen just slightly when she continued her turn.

"I tribute Lonefire Blossom to the cemetery to special-summon Princess of Camellias, Tytannial!" The orange flower burst into seams and her ace monster appeared in its place.

**Princess of Camellias, Tytannial (Level 8)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

"She brought out her ace monster already?" Kenzan gasped. "Well, that's the ace for you."

"So I finally get to fight against this monster," said the Kaiser.

"Battle: Tytannial attacks Hell Dragon!"

There was no sentiment in her voice as the flower princess projected a windy gale, effortlessly shattering the defenceless dragon. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Ryō blinked at the impact, despite the harmless attack. The wind that knocked Hell Dragon off its feet brushed against his skin so realistically. If that had attack could've damaged his life points, he may have gotten himself into a more dangerous situation that intended.

"My turn. Draw! I summon Cyberdark Edge in attack mode.

**Cyberdark Edge (Level 4)  
Machine-Type  
ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

'This deck,' she thought to herself, 'This is not what I know. I need to tread carefully, but with this situation...'

"Cyberdark Edge can equip any Level 4 or lower Dragon-type monster from my cemetery to increase its attack power by the attack of that monster." The fallen Hell Dragon Nao destroyed the previous turn, reappeared on the field and Cyberdark Edge clutched onto it in a vice grip. With an additional two thousand attack points added, both monsters' strengths became equal.

"Cyberdark Edge's monster effect allows it to attack directly by halving its strength. Cyberdark Edge, direct attack!"

The pitch black dragon flew past Tytannial and blasted a dark beam at her. After a brief explosion, her silhouette looked as if she was completely unfazed by the attack. "Is that all?"

"Nao!" Judai called out, and saw a dangerous glint in her mauve orbs. This duel may have a messy ending.

"Draw! I summon Seed of Flame."

**Seed of Flame (Level 3)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

"I activate Permanent Magic: World Tree. For every Plant-type monster on the field destroyed, a flower counter will bloom on the tree." She indicated the large towering tree behind her.

"Then I activate the Magic Card: Fragrance Storm. By destroying one Plant-type monster on the field, I can draw one card from my Deck. If it is a Plant-type monster then I can draw again. I select Seed of Flame." The flaming seed was sent up to the skies through a storm, and Nao drew her card.

"I've drawn Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose, so I can draw another." A pink flower bloomed on a tree branch on the permanent magic she activated. "Seed of Flame's monster effect: when it is sent to the cemetery by card effect, I can summon a Plant-type monster other than itself from the cemetery. In other words, Lonefire Blossom will be revived," she smirked as the same orange flower grew itself again.

"Using Lonefire Blossom's effect, I tribute it to summon my second Flower Princess: Princess of Cherry Blossoms, Talaya!" Like before, the flower burst into flames and the second high-level monster made her entrance by Tytannial's side.

**Princess of Cherry Blossoms, Talaya (Level 8)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2800 DEF:1200**

"Two Level 8 monsters with 2800 attack points?" Kenzan stuttered. "Big Bro, I don't know why but I don't like where it's going."

"Nao's not holding back at all in this duel. It's not like her," Judai mumbled.

"Exactly, Judai," said a new voice behind them. Manjōme, Ed and Asuka also came in to find out what was going on.

"Manjōme," the Osiris greeted.

"Thunder," he grunted.

"That's why she is the Ace of the Society of Light. It's a bit hazy, but ever since she was in the society, her dueling style drastically changed," said Asuka.

"It's like she's in a hurry. That's why she's using her strongest monsters all the time," Manjōme added.

"Still, I don't like how she is right now. Look at her face. It's like this is a final test or something," Judai furrowed his eyebrows.

"It is something like that. Her memory loss is reaching its peak," Ed solemnly explained. "She's probably aware that she doesn't have much time, so this duel must be something she wants to do before then."

"Ed, you did mention something, implying that you and Senior Fukugawa knew each other. What exactly happened between the two of you?"

"She had long-term memory loss, and it's been going on since the last time we met. It's been eating away her mind for a long time until eventually, like right now, she's about to lose everything. With her in the Society of Light, it only got worse."

Back at the duel, Ryō chuckled at how much effort Nao was putting. "The camellia and the cherry blossom? You're looking very hasty."

"Should this not be the right time to give empty compliments when you will be defeated?" she darkly and calmly retorted. "Talaya's monster effect increases her attack power by 100 for every Plant-type monster I control. There are two Plant-type monsters on my field, so Talaya's attack power equals to 3000! Battle: Talaya attacks Cyberdark Edge!"

A gust of cherry blossoms shredded the Hell Dragon that was equipped, but two hundred points were taken from Ryō along with a nick on his hand. "Cyberdark Edge's effect uses Hell Dragon as a scapegoat to prevent battle destruction."

"But you still take battle damage," she reminded. "Tytannial attacks Cyberdark Edge!" Ryō's devices haven't even stopped yet when camellia blossoms shattered his monster and beat down two thousand life points. The shock of the attack not only shredded through Cyberdark Edge, but he couldn't help but let out an unexpected grunt of pain when his body felt like being shredded too.

"I set one card and end my turn." She waited for Ryō to recover, but the migraine in her head started to grow. So she raised her voice, "Is this the caliber of a Pro Duelist? The standards have gotten low indeed. Stand properly so we can continue."

"Hey, Fukugawa! What's gotten into you?" Manjōme shouted, "You really think that because you're the ace that you can speak down to your seniors?"

"You stay out of it!" She snapped so suddenly, causing everyone to take aback. "If you can't handle watching a duel then you fail as a duelist! Leave if you so please, but if you stay, then be silent!"

While he recovered from the real damage, Ryō watched Nao's prickly behaviour, knowing that something wasn't right. The real Nao would try with all her might to bear the pain, but it looked as if she was fighting against not him, but her disappearing memories.

"Are you done?"

"I said I ended my turn."

"Draw," he said. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck. Then I summon Cyberdark Horn. I equip it with Hell Dragon in the cemetery."

**Cyberdark Horn (Level 4)  
Machine-Type  
ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

Just like when Ryō had Cyberdark Edge on his field, Cyberdark Horn's strength increased by two thousand. "Attack Tytannial!"

"I activate Permanent Trap, Safety Zone and equip to Tytannial," Nao countered, and Tytannial was encased in a crystal prism to protect her. "Tytannial cannot be targeted by the opponent's card effects or destroyed by battle. In exchange, Tytannial cannot attack directly."

"Cyberdark Horn, cancel attack," Ryō stopped in time.

"That was close," Asuka breathed a sigh of relief. "If the attack connected, then Hell Dragon would've been destroyed."

"I set two cards. Turn end."

"My turn," Nao drew. "I activate the Magic Card, Angel's Charity. I draw three cards from my deck and discard two." She followed her own instructions until she saw a specific trap card that made her remember the last time she was with Saiou. He handed her the same trap card, in case something happens to her in a duel.

"Fate will have its way in everything," he preached before letting her leave.

Nao discarded two monsters to her cemetery and said, "World Tree's first ability allows me to take one Flower Counter to add 400 attack points to Talaya." The pink flower on the tree wilted away and the princess of cherry blossoms smirked a little.

"Now Talaya has 3400 attack points," said Asuka.

"If this battle phase connects, then Senior Fukugawa wins," said Kenzan.

"Battle: Tytannial attacks Cyberdark Horn," she commanded first. Even though they both had the same attack power, only the equipped Hell Dragon was still destroyed. "This is the end, Hell Kaiser Ryō!"

Before she could give her second command, the pulsing ache suddenly pounded her head like a heavy fist. Ryō caught onto it by watching her expression change for a second before continuing.

"Talaya attacks Cyberdark Horn! Cherry Blossom Impact!"

"Trap card open, Power Wall! For each card I send from the deck to the cemetery, I negate 100 points of damage. I send 26 cards to the cemetery!" Ryō grabbed a handful of cards from his deck and scattered it in front of him to block the gale that would've defeated him.

"Permanent Trap: Rose Marker! For every time the opponent activates a Magic or Trap card, the opponent loses 300 life points. You activated Power Wall so 300 points of damage will be inflicted!"

"Counter Trap: Fusion Guard! By sending randomly 1 Fusion monster to the cemetery, I negate the Effect Damage of a card."

By chance, Nao saw that Cyber End Dragon was selected and send to the cemetery.

"Even then, you still take damage for both traps!"

"That's a small price to pay," he smirked as a large red rose peeled off two petals and slashed at him, taking six hundred life points. The petals' strikes were as if they were striking at his chest - taunting and nearly sadistic - and Ryō winced for a moment before composing himself.

"I set two cards to end my turn."

"You do understand now? Why I paid the extra damage to send Cyber End Dragon to the cemetery?"

"So what does it mean to me? This will be the last turn of this duel, and I will not hold back for anything until I defeat you, Hell Kaiser Marufuji Ryō. I am afraid that you have disappointed me after waiting all this time for this day."

"Or is it just because you want the memory loss to overtake you?" His question made her hitch a gasp. "You have you accepted your pain after a long time that you finally let it win? Is that why you decided to have this last duel?"

"This power I received from Saiou-sama, it is a gift but also a curse that causes pain regardless of how much I try to contain it. Yes, I have accepted it because I have grown tired of being kind. I thought that this pain we can be capable of inflicting would make this a little easier. After this next turn, I won't be able to remember who I am; those I may have loved; and every memory I cherish. This is a battle I cannot win," she lamented. "That is why I'm not afraid of whatever you're going to do next. At least I could try to fight back with everything if you do the same."

"I won't let you do this. I'm not going to let you go like this. My life may have been deprived of victory and although I have been quenched plentifully, none of them meant anything. If I win this, at least will mean something because it's you," he countered, which was rare of him to feel ever since he became the Hell Kaiser. "My turn. I summon Cyberdark Keel."

**Cyberdark Keel (Level 4)  
Machine-Type  
ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

"The third Cyberdark," Ed scowled. "This really is the last turn."

"Permanent Trap: Call of the Living Dead. From the cemetery, I revive Cyberdark Edge."

"Permanent Trap Rose Marker inflicts 300 points of damage," Nao reminded and another rose petal peeled and slashed. A small shock also bit into him, leaving nine hundred life points.

"Not yet! Next Permanent Trap open: Samsara Dogma! When this card is activated, I can change the monsters in the cemetery to any type I want. I choose Dragon-types."

"Rose Marker inflicts 300 points for Samsara Dogma!" A fourth rose petal slashed his life to six hundred.

"I'm not done! I activate the Magic Card: Power Bond!" The crowd behind him gasped, aware that it is his key card of his deck.

"Power...bond?" Nao uttered.

"From my field, I fuse the three Cyberdarks: Horn, Edge and Keel and send them to the cemetery, to special-summon Armoured Black Dragon - Cyber Dark Dragon!"

**Armoured Black Dragon - Cyber Dark Dragon (Level 8)  
Machine-Type  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Rose Marker will deal damage for Power Bond!" Ryō's grunts grew more tired and the soreness of the real damage crept in his body.

"Power Bond also doubles the attack power of the Fusion monster." The blue glow around it increased from one thousand to two thousand. Nao gazed at the demon of a monster that Ryō had recently become so attached to. But she was not afraid. "When Cyber Dark Dragon is summoned it can equip any Dragon-type monster from the cemetery to increase its attack power by the attack of that monster. Since the monsters in my cemetery are changed to Dragon-type, I equip Cyber End Dragon."

The familiar machine-like dragon that everyone knew about was suddenly attached with Cyber Dark Dragon's wires and claws, thus increasing its strength even further to six thousand. "The second effect of Cyber Dark Dragon is that for every card in my cemetery, its attack power is increased by 100 points. I have 35 cards in my cemetery so its attack is increased by 3500."

"9500 attack points?" Manjōme balked.

"This is bad! If she gets hit by that attack …" Kenzan couldn't continue, not after what he had seen before for Shō but even worse.

"Nao has 2600 Life Points after one attack. The damage will be over 5000 points. Can the Hell Kaiser really save her?" Ed asked himself.

"Cyber Dark Dragon attacks Princess of Camellias, Tytannial! Full Darkness Burst!" The dark dragon screeched its strongest attack and left a loud and earth-shattering explosion around Nao. Judai and the others braced themselves, while worrying that she might not make it, not with the amount of power the Hell Kaiser unleashed.

When the smoke almost cleared, Ryō muttered, "If this is really what you wanted, Nao, then I'll share that pain with you." From that impact, there was a bit of the leftover spark from the attack and a faltering shadow still standing. Nao breathed heavily and tiredly as her monsters were also in tact. A larger aftershock gave her body a bit of a spasm. She raised her head, and everyone saw that her pupils have dilated and all the sparse amount of life she had was gone.

"Impossible!"

"Nao!" Ed hollered.

"How is she still in the game?" Manjōme asked out loud.

"Look! Her set cards have been activated!" Asuka pointed at Nao's field. Ryō spotted two activated cards that she opened during the battle phase.

"Divine Protection of the Goddess and Flooding of the Mad Plants?"

"Permanent Trap Divine Protection of the Goddess loans her 3000 Life Points and if it is removed from the field, she get 3000 points of damage inflicted on her. Instant Magic Flooding of the Mad Plants must have been activated in the damage step to increase all her Plant-type monsters' attack points by 300 for each Plant-type monsters in her cemetery," Asuka analyzed.

"With four Plant-type monsters, Tytannial has 4000 and Talaya has 4200. Cyber Dark Dragon attacked Tytannial. With 5600 Life Points and battle damage was 5500, she's left with 100 Life Points," Ed continued in a bit of an awe.

"Not only that, at the end phase, all of Fukugawa's Plant-type monsters will be destroyed and Hell Kaiser will pay Power Bond's risk," Manjōme finished.

Nao let out a yelp when another sudden surge coursed through from the devastating attack.

"You've gotten strong," Ryō breathed audibly enough for her to hear. "We're at the End Phase. At least I've done what I could."

"Then...why didn't you...do more? You knew...that you couldn't win... with that deck."

"Who knows? Even I don't have the answer to that. At the End Phase, I pay Power Bond's risk-"

"Trap Card open," Nao rasped, "Crossroads of Destiny." Above each player, a spinning Crossroads of Destiny card appeared. They were spun in different timing. "If our card stops upright, then we gain 2000 Life Points. If reverse, we take 2000 damage."

Ryō suddenly grasped his chest in a bit of pain and demanded, "Why?"

"I won't," she panted, "I won't let you pay _that_ risk. Hopefully, destiny will spare one or both of us."

"Nao," he said.

"From when we first met, I dreamed of the two of us having the best duel of our lives. At least that much I just remembered. But maybe only a little bit, during this duel, I thought for a moment that it looked like I didn't want to have our duel like this - not when we are both broken because of life and because of each other."

Ryō's eyes softened.

"Thank you, Ryō and I'm sorry for what I've done. This way before you, along with everything else, disappear from my memories, I am able to say that." With that, Nao weakly smiled with a tear trailing down her cheek.

The two spinning cards gradually slowed down. Everyone gasped when Nao's card landed in reverse position. "Nao's Life," cried Asuka.

"What about Kasier's?" Judai asked.

When his landed on a position, everyone saw both Nao's and Ryō's life points dropping to zero simultaneously.

Ryō landed on one knee clutching his chest where his heart was as it gave a painful squeeze. Nao felt her own body go numb and everything in her mind turned into white. She barely heard a collective amount of footsteps rushing towards them before closing her eyes and letting herself fall.

_Everyone_, she bid to everyone.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 17 complete! I'm so glad that the stats of the duel worked out so well! Making Ryō and Nao interact in their current states of mind was really hard so I hope it didn't seem very out of character. What do you guys think? Six more chapters to go! I hope to get this year done soon!

Sister of the Crimson Dragon - Haha yeah. Basically the "Johan" arc, but also the "Darkness" arc too. Both arcs are gonna be in one year.

Everyone! I want your honest opinions! Even though the plot has been set in stone, do you guys ship RyōxNao or EdxNao? I'm just really curious.

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.  
That's all folks, Ineffable.


	18. The Broken Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Broken Bonds**

"It has been a while, Chairman Pegasus, Chairman Fukugawa," greeting Principal Samejima at the Industrial Illusions office.

"We have been expecting you, Mr. Samejima," said Pegasus in his falsetto-like tone with a handshake. The three busy men sat down and started a discussion amongst themselves. "How is GeneX moving along?"

"Well, we've yet to find the Ultimate D," said the Principal.

"How unfortunate. I thought that it would reveal itself if GeneX was held."

"However, is it true? Is the incident that was behind the death of Ed Phoenix's father and Fukugawa Nao's memory loss related to a grave matter?"

"Industrial Illusions has teamed up with every genre of science in order to adopt the leading-edge intellect of mankind into our cards. One of them, a space observatory, discovered quite the dreadful fact," Chairman Fukugawa explained.

"It is an event that occurred in the far reaches of space long ago," Pegasus clicked a button on a remote that shaded the window and revealed a large screen. "According to the observatory's data analysis, it has been found that many millions of years ago, a white in the far reaches of space released immense energy. A white hole exists as the exact opposite of a black hole. One theory calls it the outlet of the dark energy created by a black hole. As for the immense energy released by it, let us refer to it as a "Surge of Light" for now. There is a possibility that the Earth was drenched by it a decade ago."

"You don't mean… was that light the reason behind the tragedy of the Phoenixes?" the principal concluded.

"That's correct. If the Phoenixes' tragedy was just an incident, I assume that we all wouldn't have needed to collaborate and hold GeneX, Mr. Samejima. My daughter would still remain the same person she once was," said Katsumaru, with a bit of sadness in his tone.

"However, that incident is not limited to the Phoenixes and Chairman Fukugawa's daughter. Other similarly awful events, such as the wars and natural disasters of the world, have run rampant throughout time."

"Then that means that they were influenced by the Surge of Light. If we peruse history further, the World Wars that occurred countless times in the past and dictators suddenly surfacing in the world, there is a possibility that, on countless occasions, the Surge of Light drenched the Earth at all of these turning points in the world's history."

"Even so, wouldn't its power wane as time elapses?" asked Samejima.

"Not exactly. As you are aware, there are mystic powers in the cards that seal away forces like those of the three Mythic Gods and the three Mythic Demons," Chairman Fukugawa answered again.

"Then, those powers have continued to dwell even in the Ultimate D?"

"If we let it be, there is no doubt that it will become a new menace to the world," said Pegasus. "Starting with Saiou Takuma and Ed Phoenix, all those likely to own the Ultimate D should have been invited to GeneX. Still, for it to not have shown itself yet…"

"Chairman Pegasus, I don't mean to contradict you, but aren't the odds of Ed Phoenix owning the card is next to zero?"

"Even so, from my company's investigation, we found that he seems to be acting as if he is hunting for duelists."

"He's trying to find his father and save my daughter," Katsumaru revealed.

"What did you say?"

"I understand how he feels. To a man, his father is being that he must one day surmount. However, Ed had his father taken from him by a murderer. For him to surpass his late father, he will have to defeat that criminal. Such is what he believes. As for Nao, she is his last flicker of hope he can hold onto as he risks his life to find him — an opponent he will be able to surpass in his father's place."

"I suppose that could be the case," Pegasus agreed.

"That is how a man acts," added the principal.

—

"What did you say? Nao's not in the infirmary?" Judai yelled in the hospital room when he was picking up Shō, who was discharged that morning. The blue-haired boy furrowed his eyebrows in identical worry. "Yeah! She was still unconscious when you and Ed brought her yesterday, but when I woke up today, she was gone!"

"With that condition, she shouldn't be able to walk," said Asuka.

"You sure the bed was empty, Shō?" Judai confirmed again.

"I'm telling you that she disappeared!"

Judai and Asuka looked at each other. If she was in such a bad condition throughout the night, then there was no way she could have left on her own free will.

"You guy are right. Nao was in no condition to move at all, but I found out where she is now," said a smooth tenor voice heading towards them. "Some of the leftover white students spread the news of her and Hell Kaiser Ryō and that she's resting in her own room."

"Ed," Judai greeted. "Then how did she get there?"

"I have a feeling that Saiou still wants to keep her for a while longer so he's probably taking her hostage."

"Why would he do something like that? Even if that duel ended in a draw, then she should have had some conscience," Asuka argued.

"Whatever the case is, we still need to save her," said Judai.

"It's useless," said Ed, as much as it also frustrated him, "Half of the white students are guarding the dorm and no one can get to her."

"So what are you going to do then?"

"There's something I need to find that is related to Nao's accident. If I can get it, then it can lead straight to her."

"Wait then, what do we do?" Judai pointed to himself cluelessly

"I guess in the meantime, don't stir up any more trouble you two," he waved off and left to continue on his way.

"What's with him?" Shō pouted in jealousy. "It looks like he's trying to get Nao all to himself, acting like he's in charge and all." Judai only watched the pro duelist walk away in the distance, wondering if there was something going on between him and Nao.

Throughout the entire day, Ed fought from one duel to another without stopping to take breaks until nightfall. With no mercy, he defeated every duelist with the same intensity and haste. It was only a matter of time that Saiou would be likely to gain total control over Nao's life, and the young boy finally decided to finally have to hope and courage to save her himself.

After every duel, he checked his opponents' decks for a specific card he had been searching for the last nine years, but with no success. "Even by beating them all, it's still not here!"

Ed then turned to his last resort. He dashed into the White Dorm demanded for Saiou. "Saiou! You know where the Ultimate D is, don't you!"

"Don't bother! Saiou-sama isn't going to see you!"

"Then take me to Nao! Take me to her!" he demanded.

"By Saiou's orders, no one is allowed to see Senior Fukugawa!"

With that, the remaining white students shoved him out of the door and slammed the entrance shut. After being thrown out, he still pounded on the doors until the creeping despair overtook him and fell to his knees. If he couldn't get anything out of either of them, then there was only one more person in mind to hopefully get answers from.

Ed left the shores of Duel Academia on his boat and steered to the middle of the ocean for some time alone after a long day. While sipping on his first cup of earl grey the next morning, he gazed at the hairpin in his hand. He was so close — so close to reaching for her and she slipped away so easily. Until now, he never admit to himself that the difference between the Nao from the past and present was a large one.

He even wondered whether she would ever be the same again.

Whenever he had the luxury reminisce his past, there was only one particular memory that he always thought first.

_Eleven years ago marked the celebration of Fukugawa Katsumaru's appointment as Chairman of one of the main card contribution companies under Industrial Illusions. The party was held in the largest hotel in the city with many important business figures attending, including the main card designer, Mr. Phoenix and his only son, who was struggling with his new small tie._

_Ed Phoenix never liked going to parties, but as long as he was with his father, he was happy with it. The only thing he had in his mind was whether there were other children around his age at the party too. The thought never occurred to him since he spent most of his time with his father._

_The host of the party finally announced the appearance of the new Chairman with his wife and daughter. The guests applauded politely and the immediate Fukugawa family bowed in gratitude. Ed peeked through the forest of tall men and women until the sight of a small young girl clutching onto her mother's hand stopped his movements. Her large mauve eyes wandering from right to left made him think that she may not be so different than himself._

_Ed spent quite some time looking for that timid little girl while his father kept a lenient eye on him. He stopped searching after a while until he realized that Chairman Fukugawa and Chairman Pegasus approached Mr. Phoenix with a warm welcome._

_"You must be Mr. Phoenix, the main card designer of Industrial Illusions. I look forward to working with you," Katsumaru offered his hand with a smile. He saw a slightly awestruck Ed staring up at the adults. "And this young boy must be little Ed Phoenix."_

_He bowed shyly at the adults, and saw from the corner of his eye Fukugawa Chie with little Nao still clutching on her hand. His curious sapphire eyes met her distracted mauve eyes for a moment before bowing to the older woman before him. "Come now, Nao. Say hello to Ed," her mother prompted. _

_Nao's chubby cheeks flushed a faint pink before burying herself in her mother's skirt and uttered, "Hello." Her hair curtained the right side of her face when she spoke._

_Ed stopped for a split second before chirping in return, "Hi, I'm Ed."_

_It was only a simple greeting, but Nao was very shy when introduced to new people. Ed distantly overheard that Nao had just turned four years old, and reminded himself that he would be turning four this year too. He watched her mother saying along the lines of Nao's favourite treats at the table and allowed her to wander off. He looked up to his father, who nodded, and chased after her in a considerably more cheerful mood._

—

Ed turned his focus back to his tablet, propped up on its stand, showing the current broadcast of this year's World Champion Title Match. His legal guardian, DD, reigned the Pro League for a remarkable ten years - which does show in his own dueling career. Since he took him under his wing after his father's death, of course the noble youth would pay attention to DD's play. Other than Nao's father, who was also a champion before abdicating it, Ed continued to train harder until he could be ready to become one himself someday.

His opponent, Dr. Collector, was proven to be a frightening duelist - worthy to challenge the champion. Ed noticed that DD seemed a little more stiff than usual.

Only he would see that.

Just when Dr. Collector had victory within his grasp, Ed heard a dark snicker from DD who said, "Intelligence, strategy - they don't mean a thing for ruling at the top of the world for a decade. All one needs to do is sell their soul to the devil! Have you ever seen one?"

"I've been given a life sentence," growled his opponent, "If there is a devil, it's inside my heart!"

"That's not what I'm talking about! I'm referring to the real thing!" With his snickering that transcended into a manic cackle, there was a white glow in the stadium that obscured Ed's tablet screen until the broadcasting suddenly crashed. Something about that duel didn't seem right, so he whipped out his orange cell phone and called him.

Thankfully, he answered it. "You made it out safely? I was watching the broadcast, but it just suddenly cut off."

"Ed, it's been so long, and I want to see you. My ship will be near the Duel Academia in a little while. I look forward to it," he said and subsequently hung up. Unable to ignore the unsettling feeling in his stomach, he clenched the hairpin in a bit of reassurance. The champion just sounded so strange and cryptic unlike how he used to be years ago.

Later on that day, he drove his yacht to the ship where DD said he would be and switched aboard. He made his way towards the main hall of the ship through the heavy double doors and there stood DD on the other side of the room.

"It's been a while, Ed. I'm so glad to see you," said the champion.

"So, how did you match today turn out?"

"Right, you don't know, do you?" His eyes gleamed just slightly darker. "Do you want to know how the duel ended?"

"Of course I do. I take it you won?" Ed shrugged.

"Yes, I won. No duelist in this world can win against me." Then DD said next shocked him. "Dr. Collector is dead. He was engulfed by the flames at the venue and burned to death - no, he may have died before that from the shock of the blow I dealt him with the Ultimate D."

"The Ultimate D?" he froze in his spot, before he could register the fact that the doors behind him locked shut.

"The only doorways lie there and behind me," he smirked, "And that door will no longer open."

"Why are you doing this, DD?" Ed demanded.

"We made a promise a while back, didn't we? For you to have a Title Match with me? I've kept the promise of protecting the title of Champion until you grew up. Now, it's your turn to keep your promise to me. Dying in battle against this must be your long-held ambition, as well as that girl," he hinted.

"That card, don't tell me!"

"This would be the Ultimate D that you've searched for," he held out the card in his hand. "Yes, the one who killed your father and that girl, whose hairpin was always in your pocket, was me."

The shell-shocking truth startled him so much that the trinket slipped from Ed's grasp and cluttered onto the floor. "DD, why did you?"

"Why? What a foolish question, Ed. A duelist would clearly do it to win, wouldn't they? I wanted to become a legend. And so, I aimed to be a Pro Duelist — one who could gain the most glory and prestige in the world. Yet, the World of the Pros wasn't all that indulgent. I was at the end of my rope and that was when a gift from the heavens swooped down to me. You were the one who sent it, Ed." He hinted the time when the both first met across the street from where he used to live. DD had gotten a glimpse of a specific card design that a three-year old Ed lost in the wind.

"It was then that I seized my chance. I found out that your father was a designer for Industrial Illusions, and that he was creating a secret card. I decided to get that card for myself at all costs." He continued to elaborate on that fateful night when he encountered a devil and 'sold his soul' to it. The outcome that changed both Ed's and DD's lives was the death of Ed's father.

"Everything went smoothly after I got myself this card. Fortune and victory, both much like lies until then, just swooped in. I'd gained a big sponsor, and I had a streak of victories in the Pro League. I became the Champion, and I've protected my throne for a decade."

"No way! If that's the case, why did you become my guardian?"

"That incident attracted the world's attention more than I expected it to. That's why I needed a helper to tell me how far the police had moved their investigation along."

"Did you really use me just for your selfish needs?"

"Selfish needs? How wrong you are. After I was clear from the police, however, the Fukugawa Family had gotten too suspicious for my own benefit. So I had to find and exploit their weak spot to drive them away."

"Weak spot? You mean Nao!" he gasped.

"Very good. I intended to get her on my side, but it seemed she wasn't good enough."

"She was just a small child! How could she side with you?" Ed snapped back.

"Well, I wanted to know whether or not I was a chosen one. Just look at history. Legends who seized authority would always commit some number of sins. I killed your father and chased the Fukugawa Family away to become a legend. I proved that I was a chosen one."

"You've lost your mind!"

"Ed, I have no intention of telling a commoner like you to understand. After all, the path of a legend is an untrodden path in which laws and common sense are pointless."

"DD, at the hands of a human scum like you, Nao and my father was…" he couldn't even finish his sentence with the anger simmering within him. He gingerly picked up the hairpin from the floor and declared to him, "I'll accept this challenge!"

"Then, shall we begin our duel to the death?"

The pro complied by activating his duel disk at the same time as the champion did. At the beginning of the duel, he didn't stop to hesitate on holding back. He was currently dealing with a mad criminal that took those he loved away from him. he summoned his Dogma Guy on his first turn along with the Clocktower of Seclusion Field Magic.

Ed knew DD's strength better than anyone and he had every intention to defeating him even if it costed his life.

It was also at that moment when he also realized that the champion also had every intention of winning. So there was no excuse not to use that card. "Allow me to show you, Ed, the very card you've spent a long time searching for! Come forth! The Ultimate D-Hero, Bloo-D!"

From below DD's feet, ripples of crimson blood brought forth a warrior armed with crimson wings and a beastly armour. Suddenly, Ed's Dogma Guy was pulled into the gravity towards it and disappeared within Bloo-D's wings. The D-Hero gained half of Dogma Guy's attack power and all of its abilities in return. The champion also activated D-Force that protects his monster from monster effects that target and destroy it, in exchange from drawing any new cards from his deck. Its ability also supplied an immunity to magic and trap cards as well. With that, Ed also tasted the deadly impact and pain from a direct attack that nearly depleted his life points, but he withstood it.

Ed tried with all his strength and willpower to remove Bloo-D from the field but no matter how many cards he played, they were all futile efforts. To add fuel to fire, DD activated the magic card Drain Time to prevent standby phases from happening. The Clocktower of Seclusion was then suddenly encased in ice, preventing time from moving forward.

"It seems you've yet to realize this. Believe in your D-Heroes' power over the future all you want but time has always been stopped still inside you. From the moment your father had died, as well as that girl losing all her memories, you haven't changed at all! You haven't grown up at all! You're still the same kid you were back then!"

Although, during that next turn, Ed was able to survive another attack, he was left with an empty field at the end. He fell to his knees in despair, feeling that all hope was lost. Before he could ultimately give up, he heard a faint voice from the deepest parts of his mind, urging him to keep fighting. When he drew his next card, he remembered receiving it from Chairman Fukugawa following his father's funeral.

With a newfound miracle, the rekindled hope pushed him further to finally see a chance to finish the duel. "Brace yourself, DD! I'm avenging Nao and my father!"

"Avenging them? Then, can't you hear them? All of these moans?" DD gestured to Bloo-D's wings and saw a number of spirits struggling to break free, including Dr. Collector. "It's true that I haven't used Bloo-D in an official duel. But, it has sucked up the souls of many duelists through duels over in the Underground World! Don't you want to see him, Ed? Your beloved father?"

DD didn't lie, because Ed spotted a familiar face he had been desperate to see. "Ed? You've grown so much," marvelled his long-lost father.

"Your father's soul is also inside Bloo-D. Even so, are you going to take it out?"

"Ed, I've created a dreadful card. I heard it the moment I started producing Bloo-D — the voice of the Light of Destruction! I couldn't win against it. It's a temptation much like Pegasus's when he once made the God Cards. Even so, it was a mistake. Listen to me, Ed! The power of the Light of Destruction that dwells in this card is all an empty shell! Its true power is clinging onto someone else, Saiou Takuma. If the Light of Destruction releases its true power, the world will fall to ruin, starting with Fukugawa Nao and she doesn't have much time! Go, Ed! Defeat Bloo-D and go to Saiou!"

His last words made Ed's eyes water and his body quiver in anguish. "Save Nao, and make your frozen time start moving."

"Father!" he cried out, and let himself win. Once Bloo-D was destroyed, his father bid goodbye peacefully and was set free.

Suddenly, an explosion from the Ultimate D-Hero erupted into a wildfire in the boat. Ed knew he needed to escape, but not before finally claiming the last D-Hero from DD. Before he could jump down to his yacht, a helicopter approached him with a ladder ready.

"Ed Phoenix! Come! You must hurry," hollered Principal Samejima, and the pro duelist grabbed onto the rope and away from the sea of flames where the former champion tasted his own demonic flames.

"Father, I've avenged you," he whispered to himself in relief.

All that was left is to save Nao, knowing that his own strength might not be enough.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 18 complete! Just a chapter in mostly Ed's point of view. Wow you guys really ship RyoxNao... although I kinda saw it coming. Or it might have been a bit too early to ask that. Gonna try not to shove Nao in the spotlight too much but I don't know about you readers whether you guys feel that she's really part of Judai and Co..

Maulvath - I did think about having an alternate ending, but that kinda makes it a bit cheap especially when there is a majority for one shipping than another. Maybe!

I'm also gonna draw a little more fan art for this series just for fun. I'll post some on DA (PerfectVy) soon but I want to finish this fic first!

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.  
That's all folks, Ineffable.


	19. Ed vs Nao Part 1: Keeping Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Ed vs Nao Part 1: Keeping Promises**

"Ed, what in the world occurred on that ship?" asked Principal Samejima in a serious tone.

"I was settling things with the one who killed my father," he answered in the same manner, his hands clenched tightly together. Even so, there was one more thing to settle. Remembering what his late father instructed him, everything was crystal clear.

He needed to confront Saiou, even if there was still some sentiment remaining. The difficult part was that the source of that sentiment was Nao, since she was the main reason Ed and Saiou met by fate.

_Ed remembered visiting his father's grave on a rainy day, without his umbrella. Then a gentle voice with his own umbrella garnered his attention. "There is no rain that won't stop. The storm may be powerful, but it will stop eventually. Your tears will clear up, as well. All you need to do is wait for the storm to depart."_

_"For how long? How long do I wait?" asked a much younger Ed._

_"I know not. But, in the meantime, I'll hold up my umbrella for you."_

_The rain stopped a moment later, and the stranger introduced himself while folding the black umbrella. "With destiny as my guide, I came all the way here. My name is Saiou Takuma."_

Saiou had foretold Ed's destiny in the past - predicting that he would be destined to save someone. He would have to overcome two figures represented in two tarot cards: the Devil and Temperance - destruction and restraint. Saiou had also said that even he did not know of his own fate, but Ed ultimately resolved to follow that road - at least until he could figure it out.

But right now as he and Principal Samejima were almost at the island, he knew exactly what those cards meant.

"Take the helicopter to the White dorm!" he demanded. "I have to go see Saiou. If he's there, then she will be there too!" From the window, he barely caught a glimpse of a familiar figure, and forced the helicopter lower. He unbuckled his seatbelt, took a daring leap out of the helicopter and broke into the window.

"Are you alright, Ed?" hollered the principal. Before he could get a reply, the flying vehicle was suddenly struck by lightning from the oncoming storm and crash landing in the trees nearby. Judai, Shō, Kenzan and Asuka hurriedly approached it, but the principal urgently informed that Ed had gone to Saiou. The group collectively gasped and dashed towards the white dorm, excluding Asuka who went to call for help.

Meanwhile, Ed looked around the dark room he barged into just moments ago. After discerning that the glimpse of Saiou was to lure him in, he spotted a bouquet of wilting roses in a white vase on the nightstand. He immediately recognized the number of thornless stems as he reached his hand in attempt to pluck out one, but many petals withered to the wooden surface of the table.

"Nao," he choked before rushed through the corridors to Saiou's room. He moved the curtain aside and spotted the tarot deck neatly piled with only one card face-up beside it - the Devil. He looked up and saw a faint light coming from a door, only to reveal a secret passageway leading to somewhere. "Saiou must be in here."

With each step down the hollow steps, his heart pounded in anticipation on whether he would find Saiou, Nao or both. He arrived at the foot of the stairs only to enter into a bright arena with a tall white statue occupying the middle. "Where am I?" he wondered.

"I have been waiting for you, Ed Phoenix," said a voice he didn't want to hear, especially in a tone he feared she would speak. There stood Nao in the middle of the room, still in her white uniform but her once bright mauve eyes turned darker and emptier than ever. "Welcome to the Society of Light's very own Duel Ring."

There was absolutely no trace of life lingering. "Nao, why are you here alone? Where is Saiou?"

Nao's face contorted into a mildly hysteric chuckle with a dark smirk. "If you need to ask him, then just ask me. Saiou Takuma and Fukugawa Nao are one and the same being."

"What did you say?"

"My eyes have been opened to the truth of everything I know. Now, you had something to say?"

"I've got something to ask you," he revealed his newly acclaimed D-Hero to her, "Bloo-D, the Ultimate D-Hero card my father made - does this card ring any bells? The Light of Destruction that's been said to lie in this card turned DD's heart wicked and exposed even more by its powers, which made him kill father! I heard that the Light of Destruction is clinging onto Saiou's body now! Nao, is it true?"

"You made one mistake. I've told you before - Saiou Takuma is Fukugawa Nao; Fukugawa Nao is Saiou Takuma. We are one and the same being. This is our destiny. The origin of all this is the light. The Light of Destruction was born form the universe itself. It was then that tragedy struck with your father. Afterwards, when Nao's memories have been erased, a small trace of the Light of Destruction harvested itself within her mind and only grew stronger until now. She has been a perfect host for this control of her fortified personality," she explained, proudly clenching her left fist.

"Regarding DD, he had come to me, a fortune-teller, through you. He feared that the effects of the destructive power in the Bloo-D he stole from you father and attacked Nao would one day ruin him, so he asked me to assess the card's abilities. That was when my fate had been decided. The Light of Destruction had made its way into my body! The light had urged me to rebuild this imperfect world! When the abilities projected onto this world surpass the comprehension of man, he will be persecuted with a loathing for irrational fear and I will start with this girl before her mind becomes too weak to hold.

"The frequent disgrace and humiliation that Mizuchi and I sustained in our youth - that is what a world with a tipped balance ushers in! Resetting such a world to zero would be best. If a perfectly united world were to be arranged, destruction will lead us all into the next world! And this girl shall be the one to pull the trigger! It is magnificent, is it not - to see the one that you love create such a phenomenon? You should be proud of her," she taunted him.

"No way! Saiou, you were afraid of it, weren't you? Of that fate of destruction you had in your future? That's why you chose me as someone who could change yours and Nao's destiny, isn't it?"

"And Yuki Judai! What have you even done for me? For her? What have you even altered about our fates? When faced with the great fates, humans are nothing by dust. It is absurd to think that one can alter destiny!"

"True, I didn't know how I'd be able to live up to your wishes, and I didn't even try to bring Nao back. Even now, it's been mortifying. Tell me, Nao," he demanded to her instead of Saiou, "What can I even do? What should I have done? Should I not have said those empty words of a promise, that I wouldn't let anything happen to you?"

"If you really want to do something, then I would like you to return the key Saiou left with you," said Nao, in her own broken consciousness. "Do it for me. Return that key," she pleaded with her hand outstretched. "Please, Ed. Save me by handing that key to me."

"Ed! Don't give her that key," Judai interrupted just in time, accompanied by Shō and Kenzan. "These are the keys that start up SORA, a laser satellite that'll tear up the Earth from space! We'll all die!"

"You insolent!" Nao snarled at him.

"You'd better not give her that key!"

"Ed! Hand me your key! Do it for me. Save me."

"Do it for 'me'? Who do you mean, 'me'?"

"Ed, what are you saying?"

"You're not Nao nor Saiou! Where are they?"

"Tell me, what have we established from the moment you entered this ring until now? And you ask where I've gone?" she scoffed with a faint white shroud cloaking her.

"Just who the hell are you?"

"I suppose you may call me the will of the Light of Destruction. Ed, struggle though you might, the end - your very fate - has been decided," she smirked.

"You're wrong! It's far from decided! I've got a key in my hand! I can still change your fate!"

"Absurd! By what means?"

"Through a duel! I'll put this key and Nao's life at stake!" he held up his duel disk, ready to play. Ed adamantly tossed his key to the middle of the arena.

"Ed!" Judai called out in slight disbelief.

"I made a promise with Nao and her father. I said I'd save her even if it would cost me my life. I promised myself not to lose her for the second time. If I win this duel, hers and Saiou's fate will be in shambles and from that crack in destiny, I'm going to save Nao!"

Nao flicker her bangs to the side and activated her own duel disk in response, "Destiny will be unaltered!"

"Duel!" They called the game to begin - both with four thousand life points and five cards each.

"I will take the first move. Draw," said Nao, "I activate the Instant Magic, Pseudo Seed which allows me to special-summon one Level 2 or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. From my hand, I select Naturu Pineapple!"

**Naturu Pineapple (Level 2)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

The small and quivering pineapple weakly squeaked for help, and Judai noticed it. "Naturu Pineapple," he breathed in sadness, recalling a time when he couldn't communicate with his own duel spirits. He then realized that Nao is suffering the same state.

"Then I tribute Naturu Pineapple to summon Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose in attack mode." Naturu Pineapple then squealed in pain when it shattered into rose petals that created a grand entrance for her stronger monster.

**Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose (Level 7)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300**

"A monster with 2400 attack points on the first turn?" Judai gasped.

"Why just one sacrifice? Queen of Rose is a Level 7 monster," Shō noted.

"Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose only needs one sacrifice due to its monster effect," Kenzan explained quickly.

"Finally, I activate the Field Magic, Protective Seal Array of Light." A circle of white light encased both Nao and Ed with white runes outlining the shape to match. "By declaring one type, any monster of the declared type cannot attack during the turn it is normal-summoned, flip-summoned or special-summoned. I choose Warrior-types."

At the sound of Ed's scowling grunt, Nao chuckled, "No one can deviate from fate. I end my turn."

"Ed, at this point, you're just gonna have to win this," said Judai.

"He's already in a pinch, Big Bro," said Kenzan, "Ed's D-Heroes are Warrior-types and they can't attack on their summoned turn. On top of it, Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose destroys the monster with the lowest attack power every turn."

"No, this is Ed, we're talking about. Nao is our friend, and he would do everything it takes to save her," the Osiris gave a little smile of hope.

"It's my turn! I draw! I'll summon D-Hero - Diamond Guy in Defense mode!"

**Destiny Hero - Diamond Guy (Level 4)  
Warrior-Type  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600**

"I activate Diamond Guy's effect! I check the card on top of my deck, and if it's a Magic card, I'll be able to activate that card's effect on my next turn." Ed check the card and said, "It's Destiny Draw. Its effect is settled. Then, I place two cards face-down to end my turn."

"My turn. Draw! Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose's monster effect activates. During the Standby Phase, it destroys one face-up monster on the field with the lowest attack power. Diamond Guy's strength is only 1400. Purging Spear!" Her monster used its spear and shattered Diamond Guy into faded rose petals.

"Trap card open, Destiny Mirage! When a D-Hero is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery by the opponent's card effect, it is special summoned back to the field. Be revived, Diamond Guy!"

The warrior returned to its same position as if it was never destroyed to begin with. "You're persistent. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck. Now I summon Lonefire Blossom in attack mode."

**Lonefire Blossom (Level 3)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 500 DEF: 1400**

"I trust that you know its ability by now. I sacrifice Plant-type Gallant Angel - Queen of Rose to special-summon Princess of Camellias, Tytannial from my Deck!" The Rose Queen shrieked when it exploded and Nao's ace monster made her appearance.

**Princess of Camellias, Tytannial (Level 8)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

"Tytannial?" Ed uttered.

"I'm not finished. Lonefire Blossom returns to my hand, to special-summon Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer." The fire flower was replaced with a malevolent variation of the previously gallant angel with a whip in its hands ready to crack.

**Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer (Level 7)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300**

"I activate Equip Magic, Thorns of Hatred. This card increases the equipped monster's attack power by 600 and grants the ability to inflict piercing damage to the opponent. I equip Thorns of Hatred to Tytannial!"

Tytannial's once rich green and red colours gradually turned darker and more dull and thorns grew out of her body. Her eyes turned from blue to red and her healthy skin turned grey. Above all, her power increased to thirty four hundred attack points to match.

"This is bad! If Ed gets hit with Tytannial, then he'll suffer big damage!" Shō flustered.

"Battle: Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer attacks Diamond Guy! Dark Rose Whip!" Nao commanded, and the thorny whip cracked and destroyed Diamond Guy with ease.

"Trap card open, Destiny Signal! When a D-Hero is destroyed by battle and sent to the Cemetery, I can special-summon a Level 4 or lower D-Hero monster from my Deck. Come on, Defend Guy!" A large warrior made of cinderblocks crouched down and guarded Ed in defense mode.

**Destiny Hero - Defend Guy (Level 4)  
Warrior-Type  
ATK: 100 DEF: 2700**

"Continue on. Princess of Camellias, Tytannial attacks Defend Guy! Camellia Hate Gale!" The darkened petals sliced at Defend Guy but, it still wasn't destroyed even though Tytannial's attack power was higher than its defending power. Ed felt a bit of a shock when he took a hit from the attack. His life points still lowered by seven hundred as a result.

"Thorns of Hatred prevents the opposing monster's battle destruction. While piercing damage is inflicted, the attacked monster's attack and defense power decreases by 600 points after the damage step."

"No way! Then Ed's monsters just get weaker and weaker," Shō whimpered.

"Senior Fukugawa is frightening, especially when she's not herself," Kenzan shuddered.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," she paused. "I won't defeat you so easily. You will feel this girl's anguish, despair and suffering with every turn that passes and you will not escape from it! She is far from saving by the frailty of your soul!"

The four others gasped at her threat, but Ed kept a hand on his arm, feeling a wound starting to gnaw at his skin under his blazer and shirt. "I won't give up. I promised you, Nao, that I wouldn't let anything happen to you! Even if you hurt me with those thorns of hate, I won't stop until I save you!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 19 - Part 1 of 3 complete! I know that the split perspective of Nao's consciousness is a little confusing but you'll probably catch onto it in the next two parts. There's a lot of flashbacks tied in with this duel, but I can definitely finish the next two soon. Hopefully you guys can keep up.

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.  
That's all folks, Ineffable.


	20. Ed vs Nao Part 2: Restoring Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Ed vs Nao Part 2: Restoring Time**

_"Nao," shouted six-year old Ed through the stormy forest. "Nao! Where are you?"_

_The sound of the heavy drizzle of rain muffled his callings, along with the pitter-pattering of the droplets hitting his umbrella. He gripped the handle in one hand and a lost hairpin in the other. The darkened skies didn't help with where he was going but he kept searching and searching until he found her._

_No help came when Nao fell down that steep hill to her near demise. A bruise formed on the left side of her head while she lay frozen and in shock on the damp patch of grass. Her now drenched night shift and sweater clung to her skin and the coldness seeped into her skin. But there was no shiver. There was no reaction. A distinct call of a creature, or at least she thought it was, slowly muted as her eyes closed and drifted off to deep unconsciousness._

_The last thing she heard was the sound of rain and that lost creature, like her._

_She was lost. And the enemy finally closed in._

"Just three turns and she has two monsters with over 2000 attack points," Kenzan felt a little shiver up his spine like when Judai and Asuka battled each other just a few days ago.

Eyeing at the key he threw in the middle of the field, he continued on his next turn. "It's my turn! I draw! Through Diamond Guy's effect, I'll activate Destiny Draw this turn. I send a D-Hero that's in my hand to the Cemetery to draw two cards from my deck. Then, I'll activate Diabolic Guy's effect from the Cemetery. By removing it from the game, I'll special-summon another Diabolic Guy from my deck."

**Destiny Hero - Diabolic Guy (Level 6)  
Warrior-Type  
ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

"I summon D-Hero - Disk Guy," he immediately followed. After checking his field and his hand, Ed took a deep breath, hoping that he can continue to believe in his deck - just what his father told him.

"What is wrong, Ed? Does my presence stand against your resolve to fight against me?"

"It doesn't matter. I would save both Nao and Saiou if I have the right to do so," he countered.

"I understand. In the face of destiny, humans are compelled to become modest. Though, it may be out of desperation," Nao corrected herself. "Destiny is laughing at you."

"Saiou, you taught me about destiny for a long time, and I'll prove it that I'll still fulfill mine if it will defy yours! I make Defend Guy, Disk Guy, and Diabolic Guy sacrifices." The three D-Heroes on his field engulfed in three pillars of light. "Come out, D-Hero Dogma Guy!"

Up in the air was Ed's strongest monster, that seemed to resemble the dark hero the pro duelist was.

**Destiny Hero - Dogma Guy (Level 8)  
Warrior-Type  
ATK: 3400 DEF: 2400**

"Awesome! Dogma Guy and Tytannial have the same attack points," Judai pumped his fist.

"Dogma Guy is a formidable monster, but Field Magic Protective Seal Array of Light prevents Warrior-types from attacking on their summoned turn. You made an impressive effort," Nao smirked.

"Dogma Guy is not just a monster I summon. Dogma Guy is a hero," he corrected.

"So the D-Series your father created says," she shrugged. "The D-Heroes may look and act like heroes, but like everything else, they are slaves to their destinies."

"I place a card face-down to end my turn."

"It's my turn. Draw," she said, but Ed quickly intervened.

"Dogma Guy's effect activates. Life Absolute!" Suddenly, a searing pain burned into Nao's skin as her life points were suddenly cut in half. Karma seemed to bite, since Ed wouldn't be the only one enduring all the real damage both players could make.

"I summon Lonefire Blossom. I activate its ability by sending it to the Cemetery to special-summon a Plant-type monster from my deck. Show yourself, Princess of Cherry Blossoms, Talaya!"

**Princess of Cherry Blossoms, Talaya (Level 8)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 1200**

"Talaya's monster effect increases its attack power by 100 points for every Plant-type monsters on the field. My field currently has three, so Talaya's strength is increased by 300 points."

Ed gazed at the two flower princesses and the demon angel with slight disappointment. It was like Nao had grown up into someone she never wanted to become. The flower princesses, Tytannial and Talaya, looked so regal and mature. Behind those beautiful appearances were powerful abilities, but the princess of camellias was now armoured in wicked thorns. Even the flowers that shed from her skin had withered like the thornless roses in that vase.

_Five-year-old Nao busied herself sorting a stack of cards her family kept around the house, while Ed looked through his own deck that he and his father put together. Ever since they met at the celebration party, he always looked forward to visiting the Fukugawa Mansion so that their fathers could work together._

_"All done," chirped Nao, proud of her work. Ed put his deck aside and slid over to the sorted cards._

_"There are only two piles," he cocked his head slightly in confusion. He picked up one pile and read through some of them._

_"That pile has cards I like." No wonder, he thought. Most of them were among the categories of female monsters, cute fairies, and beautiful magic and trap cards. He then spotted a Fusion card in the middle._

_"You need the magic card Fusion to summon this monster," he held up . "And the Fusion monster materials listed." He picked out Compassionate Nun and Fallen Angel Marie and held them out for her._

_"I just like these cards," she pouted._

_"Then what about these?" he pointed at the other pile._

_"They look scary. I don't want to play duel monsters with scary cards."_

Out of all the cards he had seen her use, the Equip Magic Thorns of Hatred was the most frightening - forcing her enemies to endure a torturous pain without any means of escape by battle destruction. "I'm not quite finished. I activate the trap, Plant Food Chain! This increases Tytannial's attack power by another 500 points as long as it is equipped."

"3900 attack points?" Shō exclaimed. "Battle: Princess of Camellias, Tytannial attacks Dogma Guy! Camellia Hate Gale!" The attack went through Ed's monster towards him, feeling the prickly wind that stole five hundred life points and lowered Dogma's strength to twenty eight hundred.

"Princess of Cherry Blossoms attacks and destroys Dogma Guy!" Nao commanded over top of Judai's and Shō's beckoning.

"Trap card open, D-Shield! When a D-Hero on my field is targeted for an attack, the equipped monster is switched to defense mode and cannot be destroyed by battle," Ed countered when Dogma Guy was safely protected by the trap card. He could certainly feel the bruises sinking in after two attacks after sinking to his knee.

Nao scowled slightly in dismay, "I switch Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer to defense mode and end my turn."

If he were dueling just Nao, then the damage wouldn't make sense. But this was Saiou dominating her free will. If only she didn't join the Society of Light, then she would still be that gentle soul who had no desire to hurt others. He knew that very well.

_Ed started to play duel monsters a little while before his father passed away. As a child, his monsters were like his own heroes he could rely on. He gained respect and admiration from his elementary school classmates._

_All except maybe one._

_"Do you want to play?" he asked Nao, who was hugging her knees while sitting against the tree trunk. She shook her head briefly._

_"It's okay. I'm not as good as you," she placed her chin on her knees._

_"It's fun. You get to beat the bad guys like heroes do," he tried again._

_"Is that all there is? Just beating bad guys? Those aren't heroes - those are bullies," she turned away. "Aren't heroes supposed to protect people? I don't like dueling that way."_

Watching him struggle with the damage his body sustained, Nao chuckled, "What a fitting appearance. You have the destiny to crawl on the floor in front of me! Take a look for yourself on how much damage your hero will take - that will be you!"

Even though Nao was physically right there in front of him, the drastic change of personality almost convinced him. "You can keep up the act, sneering and instigating at me, but my instincts can tell me. Although you have the same face, you're neither Saiou nor Nao!"

"I told you before! Saiou is Nao and Nao is Saiou! The ones you're talking about no longer exists!"

"Who's going to believe your words?"

"Destiny has already been determined."

"If that's the case, this is a message to the one controlling you: without my consent, you have no right to say such selfishness!"

"Foolish. You hold your heroes in a predicament that can only take in pain. You can give me the option to put them out of their misery or continue the relentless taste of unavoidable fate!"

Ed looked up at Dogma Guy, who already had a couple scratches on his armour and wings. For most of his life, he shouldered a hero's burden and took up the mantle of becoming one. Even when he could easily defeat an experienced duelist, there was always an option to avoid abusing power. When he didn't ask, the D-Heroes entrusted by his father would always be within his reach.

"Nao, I still haven't answered that question," he stood up on his feet and looked directly in her eyes from across the arena. "You asked if you played duel monsters with me." Ed ignored the trembling in his hands as he pressed onwards.

"You never liked dueling," Nao's eyes flickered for a moment, while Judai, Shō and Kenzan gasped. "You never liked heroes who chase after fights, but rather heroes who protect people. You may not remember now, but I will make sure to open your eyes again. I'll give you an example of a hero that will not only protect, but also save people!"

"I would like to see you try to resist," Nao returned to her hostile nature and let Ed take the next turn.

Ed took his time to analyze her field before he would risk losing more life points, or even Dogma Guy losing more attack and defense points. It would be trickier because Talaya prevents other Plant-type monsters from the opponent's monster effects while Tytannial can negate and destroy a magic, trap or monster effect that destroys cards on the field.

Then it hit him, realizing that Talaya cannot defend herself from monster effects or from Tytannial ability to sacrifice her to negate effects.

"It's my turn. Draw! I activate Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards from my deck. Then I activate the Field Magic, Clocktower of Seclusion!" The seals on the ground shattered around field, catching Nao off guard for a moment, and a dark courtyard replaced it with the clocktower standing behind Ed.

"The seal of light," she muttered in anger.

"Is broken," he finished.

"How dare you destroy the light with darkness," she growled dangerously.

"This is only the first step I'm taking towards you. I'm reaching out my hand, but you won't take it. You won't even give it a glance. For nine years, I let you go your own way without any recollection of the past, and waited. Seeing your face after that incident when you woke up was supposed to be a happy moment, but I was too late."

_Ed raced in the hospital corridors with a bouquet of daffodils in his arms. When he reached the room with Nao's name on it, he slid it open and called to her, "Nao!"_

_Instead of a smile, only a blank stare welcomed him. Ed's own smile faded into a frown when she didn't greet him like she always did. He turned to Nao's mother who sat at her bedside with a sombre expression. She gave him an apologetic sign when her daughter turned to her and whispered, "Who is he?"_

_Ed's face finally fell before he turned around and slid the door shut. The bouquet fell out of his hands along with a few drops of tears before DD caught up with him without a visit._

"Why waste your breath on sentiment?"

"Because I'm not leaving you so easily. If I had gone back in time, I would've came to visit you every day until you remembered. If that was fate, then I will change it! I switch Dogma Guy to attack mode and I activate the Equip Magic Cyclone Blade and equip it to Dogma Guy." A three-bladed weapon materialized for the hero to take up arms with.

"Battle, Dogma Guy attacks Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer! Death Chronicle!" The blast from Dogma Guy's wings connected with the rose sorcerer, but instead of shattering, it only faded.

"Demon Angel - Rose Sorcerer's monster effect. If it was special summoned by its ability, and destroyed in battle, it is removed from the game."

"That's not all. Cyclone Blade's effect activates! After the damage step, when the equipped monster attacks, one Magic or Trap card on the field is targeted and destroyed. I select the Equip Magic Thorns of Hatred! Go, Cyclone Blade!"

"Princess of Camellia, Tytannial's effect activates. When a Magic, Trap or Monster effect is activated that destroys cards on the field, by tributing a Plant-type monster on my field, it is negated and destroyed. Prevent Petal!"

The camellias engulfed the fellow flower princess of cherry blossoms as it screamed in agony for being sacrificed so easily. The Cyclone Blade Dogma Guy held also shattered in his hand. Nao did not move an inch even when she was left with only one monster. Judai, Shō and Kenzan watched as two childhood friends were about to go head to head with only their strongest monsters.

"I set one face-down to end my turn."

"Ed, you are only stalling your demise. I have already foreseen your future and you're only walking into it. Your resistance is impressive but it will not be enough to save her."

"I already know that I might not be able to, either. I came here to face you with nothing but my deck, my spirit and the key, hoping that they would be enough. I care for you, Nao, and I'm not going to sit by let this go."

What he didn't see however was Nao's free right hand twitched just visibly enough. Her eyes flickered again, feeling something that took some of her focus away.

_As a near unconscious Nao lay on the damp patch of grass where she fell, all the memories of her life until then flashed before her eyes. She caught glimpses from her first memory to when she burst out of the cottage in the middle of the night to chase after something - a transparent creature that beckoned the child to follow._

_Despite the unearthly hours, the spirit acted like a firefly to guide her into the forest. When the creature gave a joyful expression with its eyes, the whole world around her suddenly turned slightly brighter. The cloudy sky was replaced by a starry night like in paintings, and the creature rejoined its friends in the middle of a clearing._

_A wide grin grew on Nao's face and her eyes brightened to see more of the cute creatures that intrigued her. She finally got a clear look at the spirit, and slowly discovered that it resembled a pineapple. A tiny hand reached out to touch it but it only went straight through. The pineapple hopped up and down, leading her to the rest of the spirits._

_Nao giggled when she found different plants and insects like cherries, strawberries and butterflies. All the worries were forgotten as she played with the spirits freely until a sudden abnormal light startled them._

_The spirits squeaked in fright and discovered a malicious white ghoul gleaming at them from across the field of flowers. They had abandoned Nao, except for the pineapple, who cried out to her to follow again. This time, Nao and the spirit ran for their lives through the forest in hopes of returning back to the cottage._

_A part of Nao thought that this was just a nightmare she could wake up from, but that train of thought caused her to slip dangerously at the edge of the track and she all but tumbled down the seemingly endless hill._

_Her flashback of memories all began to fade, but so slowly that minutes felt like years. She was trapped, frozen and helpless from the Light of Destruction that was about to consume her. She accepted her weakness, and closed her eyes to prepare for the final blow._

_Only that it didn't come._

_It never came._

_All she heard was a terrible screech and a gentle warmth thawed her cold skin at the sign of protection. And the light was gone. "It is gone for now," said a deep velvet voice before her._

_"Who?" she mentally uttered._

_"I am Saiou Takuma - and I am here to help you." He extended his hand to her._

_"Are you?"_

_"Ed is looking for you, but it is not wise to stay here." As if a miracle descended on her, she gathered enough strength to take his hand and finally recover from her own frozen time. Ed would be looking for her, and she couldn't go alone - not with the Light of Destruction still lingering within._

* * *

A/N: Chapter 20 complete! While creating Nao's character, I thought of three different voice actresses that fit her best to match her image: Sasaki Nozomi (Bokura ga Ita: Takahashi Nanami), Sawashiro Miyuki (Fire Emblem Awakening: Robin and Morgan) and Orikasa Fumiko (Bleach: Kuchiki Rukia, Vampire Knight: Hiou Shizuka). Someone with soft-spoken voices and maybe a tinge of confidence. Anyone had any other thoughts? Maybe English-speaking voice actresses (which I'm not very good at picking)?

Skyla-chan.99 - I know! The feels while writing... :( Only three more chapters till year 2 leaves with a peaceful note.

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.  
That's all folks, Ineffable.


	21. Ed vs Nao Part 3: Defying Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Ed vs Nao Part 3 - Defying Fate**

_With Nao's heart freed from the Light of Destruction's control, she stood under Saiou Takuma's black umbrella with her thoughts in slight disarray. She didn't know where to begin, especially when she was in the presence of the one who she thought was the enemy. She peered up behind her to study his face, and noticed that his cheekbones were no longer gaunt like she remembered. His eyes also appeared softer and kinder, but with so much remorse in them that she could see it._

_"Saiou, why have you come to my side?" she started things off. "You came to me through salvation by sheltering me with an umbrella._

_"I am truly sorry for dragging you into this, Fukugawa Nao."_

_"But you saved me before I gave up. You don't need to be sorry because you're a friend."_

_"Friend? I'm not qualified to be one." The sympathy she felt was fed from Saiou's apologetic voice, and she continued to listen, "I saw my destiny of ruin and was only desperately looking for a way to escape it, but it only brought in an innocent lamb."_

_Nao's heart thudded when she realized that the 'innocent lamb' was her. "At that time, the cards guided me to Ed as the one person who could change destiny. I approached him that day with only these words in mind, 'I want to escape destruction,' but I found out that with you involved as his temperance, I was already too late._

_"I was a slave to destiny. It was on part of these special abilities to see the future that, since I was a child, I have been looked upon as a heretic, feared and said to be a monster. Even when longing for the warmth of people, I was screamed at with refusal. I was eventually pushed into the depths of isolation. Beaten down by despair, I abided by destiny - no, I clung to it. I thought that was the only option left to hold my sanity."_

_Several images of Saiou's past flashed in her mind like a storybook, watching in awe of how much hardship he and his sister Mizuchi had to endure as children. "As the years passed, I was only able to see people, their hearts, as a card. I didn't want to meet them anymore, including you and Ed."_

_"It's fine," she softly replied, and Saiou gazed at her feeling touched by her unrelenting kindness. "Cards are priceless to you, aren't they? I think of my cards as my friends; as duel monster spirits. The more I believed in my deck, the more I felt that I wasn't alone. When Ed met at the Academia, I felt warmth again - the same warmth from my cards. I also feel this warmth from you._

_"I truly believe you are a good person, but if destiny was inevitable, maybe we are fated to meet like this. The past may not change due to it, but I always believed that we can change the future."_

_"But it's too late. I've foreseen my destiny. My destruction is inevitable."_

_Nao turned around and gripped another part of the handle and said, "Destiny doesn't matter. You are Ed's friend and as a friend, would he not stop at nothing to save you from destruction? All we can really do is to believe in our cards; in our friends and in our own desires for the good of all our lives."_

_Saiou's eyes softened significantly at her sincerity, and that even when her life was at stake, she still held onto hope. "I know that even if Ed will win, I may not be able to survive, but Ed and Judai are strong enough to defy fate."_

_Suddenly a gust of wind brought their attention and the Light of Destruction finally caught up with them._

_"Fukugawa Nao, heed my instructions carefully. This may be the only way for fate to change to a better course."_

Nao's eyes blinked before she placed her fingers on her deck to start her next turn. "My turn. Draw."

"At this moment, Clocktower of Seclusion's time moves forward," Ed pointed up at the tower, and the hour and minute hands fast forwarded to 3 o'clock.

"It is useless to think that you destroyed the Protective Seal Array of Light. It's already too late. You should not have hesitated to defeat me while you had the chance. That's right, even if you win or lose, this girl's body will be of no use to me. Once I leave this form, she will have no trace of life left within," she cackled.

"She's better off dead than you taking control of her free will! I will bring her back."

"Make sure you don't take back your words because this will be the end of you! I activate the Magic card, Wonder Clover. By discarding a Level 4 Plant-type monster from my hand to the Cemetery, during this turn, the selected monster I control can attack twice. I send from my hand Naturu Guardian to select Princess of Camellias, Tytannial."

"This is bad! If both attacks connect, then Ed's life will hit zero!" Shō panicked.

"Ed, you better not lose!" said Judai.

"Battle, Tytannial attacks Dogma Guy! Camellia Hate Gale!" The prickly gale left more scratches on Dogma Guy's armour and a surge of pain rushed through Ed as his life points hit to seventeen hundred. "Thorns of Hatred will lower Dogma Guy's attack and defense power by six hundred."

By now, the wounded hero was now at twenty two hundred attack points. Tytannial still have thirty nine hundred attack points and it was just enough to win the duel.

"This will decide it! Due to Wonder Clover's effect, Tytannial can attack again. Camellia Hate Gale!" Before the attack connected with Ed, he quickly intervened, "Trap card activate, D-Chain! The equipped monster gains 500 attack points while it is face-up on my field." The attack braced through again and Ed was left with only five hundred life points, barely enough to keep him in the game. Dogma Guy visibly winced from its numerous lacerations as his attack power decreased even further down to twenty one hundred.

"This turn is over," she said as she watched him pant heavily to his knees. "It's better if you gave up. By now, you should be able to see the end of this destiny. You should have just handed the key to me obediently from the beginning, and this girl's life would have been saved. If you had accepted your destiny, you wouldn't have needed to show this pitiful appearance."

Nao scoffed as she slowly strolled towards the key laid in the center of the field where Ed tossed it earlier. She made sure that no one would stop her, hearing from the sidelines that Judai, Shō and Kenzan couldn't move from their positions. Ed watched helplessly as she approached closer and closer to the key.

_"Nao! Nao," Ed shouted through the rain, which turned into a heavy storm. He then spotted a hunched figure by the bushes in the forest, but when it turned around, a shadow of a grotesque monster took its place and frightened him as the umbrella he held was swept away in the storm._

"A devil," he choked out.

"Be afraid," she said, "Fear, despair; this is the punishment for those who oppose destiny!" Her dark laughter rose up a few octaves before it abruptly stopped. "What?" Nao's body felt stiff and resisted against her.

"This is impossible!" she screamed in pain as she withdrew her hand from taking the key and held her head in her hands. The three friends' binds also released them and they saw her struggling with her mind. Judai took the chance to snap Ed out of his senses, "Ed! This is your chance! Go!"

"What is this! Why are you resisting me!" she gasped out to herself.

Ed gaped at the loss of control she had in front of him, and he heard a familiar voice calling to him deep within his mind.

_In the same storm, Ed thought that he would be drenched by the rain, but he felt a presence standing behind him back to back. "Saiou."_

_"Ed, there are many things I should say, and yet I do not know where to begin. It seemed that I only had selfishness in my heart that pulled her into a destiny she didn't deserve. I've seen her past after the incident. I've predicted her loneliness, misunderstanding and confusion. You were her only friend she cherished, and I've taken that away from her."_

_"I know that it wasn't your doing. After that day in the hospital, I felt the same way. I thought of the D-Heroes my father created as my friends. When my father was murdered, there were times I thought there was nothing left in the world worth believing. Only the cards never betrayed me. Nao may not have remembered me then, but I kept believing that she would one day. At my father's funeral, she never left my side, so it was my turn to never leave hers."_

_"Maybe this is what I needed to learn from both of you. No matter how much time would pass, there would never be an excuse to forfeit hope. Listen Ed, no matter what she says during this duel, press on and save her."_

_"What if it's true that no matter what the outcome will be, then she would still die."_

_"I'll make sure that it wouldn't happen. It is the least I can do for all the mistakes I have made. This is why I had foreseen two figures that would surpass destiny and overt destruction."_

_"Saiou," Ed muttered before his surroundings suddenly changed back to the present._

By the time he regained his senses, Nao had already staggered back to her original spot with the key still left on the ground. "My turn! Draw! I activate the magic card, Doctor D! I remove a D-Hero in the Cemetery from the game in order to special-summon another D-Hero from my Deck! Come on, Disk Guy!"

The same monster used to summon Dogma Guy leapt out of the cemetery and sat down in defense mode.

**Destiny Hero - Disk Guy (Level 1)  
Warrior-Type  
ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

"When Disk Guy is special-summoned from the Cemetery, I can draw two cards from my Deck!" He looked at the cards he draw and felt a pang of anticipation. If he believed in his deck well enough, he knew that the duel could turn around. "I set one card face-down to end my turn."

"If you insist on struggling against me, I'll destroy everything until there's nothing left! Along with the monster that's hiding behind you!" Nao pointed behind Ed, taking him by surprise that the Light of Destruction caught onto Saiou's plan.

_Saiou took in a deep breath in the rain until the ghost of his evil clone appeared before him with a wicked grin. "That's right, my other self. You are the same as me - a monster fixed on a destiny of ruin! Don't oppose it. Follow it - with me!"_

_A small but warm hand gripped his over the umbrella handle as Nao said with determination, "Saiou, you can't just hold the umbrella! Right now, in this storm, we're getting hit by the rain, so we must get out! If not, then destiny cannot change. If we want to move the wheel of destiny, we have to hold the umbrella and race through the rain to overcome it!"_

_"Overcome destiny?"_

"My turn, draw!" Nao's eyes widened at the certain card that would definitely guarantee her victory. "This will finish it!" Her movements suddenly stopped again, preventing her from activating her next move. "What are you doing? Stop hold back!" Her screams wrenched from her throat.

"No! I don't want to activate it," she said, denying her previous statement. Ed then figured out that Nao was fighting against the Light of Destruction within her mind. This was his chance. After the Clocktower of Seclusion gained another time counter, he made his move.

"Nao! Fight it! I know you're there and you're still alive, so keep fighting it!"

"That's right, Nao! You're not Saiou! You're strong enough to fight back," Judai hollered.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I activate the Equip Magic White Veil and equip it to Princess of Camellias, Tytannial!" The white aura emitted from herself and transferred it to her monster. "Die, Ed!" She attacked with Tytannial and created a large storm that covered the entire side of the field, but it was not the end. Although the White Veil destroyed the Clocktower of Seclusion, the smoke cleared and Ed was protected by all his revived heroes, along with a newcomer.

**Destiny Hero - Dread Guy  
Warrior-Type  
ATK: ? DEF: ?**

"Why? Why are you still alive," her voice mixed with the Light of Destruction when she demanded angrily.

"Before the battle phase began, I activated Eternal Dread, so that the clocktower was given two more time counters. When Clocktower of Seclusion gains four time counters, all battle damage I receive turns to zero. Also, White Veil destroys all opponent's magic and trap cards during the battle phase, but Clocktower of Seclusion's destruction allows D-Hero Dread Guy to be summoned along with Diamond Guy and Diabolic Guy. On the turn it is summoned, Dread Guy prevents battle damage and destruction."

"How dare you! You bastard," Nao roared when she saw a mirage of Saiou standing behind Ed.

"My turn. Draw!" Ed took the last turn.

"Ed's eyes seem different," Kenzan noticed.

"This is the last turn, Nao! I sacrifice Dogma Guy, Diabolic Guy and Disk Guy to the Cemetery, so I summon D-Hero Bloo-D in attack mode!" Down by his feet, a ripple of red blood collected the sacrifices and the ultimate D-Hero emerged to the field to Nao's horror.

**Destiny Hero - Bloo-D (Level 8)  
Warrior-Type  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 600**

"That monster is…" she muttered in shock.

"Created by my father, it's the vessel of The Light of Destruction - the Ultimate D-Hero, Bloo-D! The card that created this destiny is suitable to end it! With the power of myself, father and Saiou, I will bury the Light and save Nao."

"A card that's already been cast away doesn't have the power left to change destiny!" she scoffed.

"I activate Bloo-D's effect! I can designate an opposing monster and equip it to Bloo-D! Half of the equipped monster's attack will be added to Bloo-D, and its monster effect will be taken! I choose Princess of Camellias, Tytannial!" He pointed. "Gravity Blood!"

Nao watched in disbelief that Tytannial's white shroud and the dark thorns dissolved from her form as it was absorbed into Bloo-D's wings. "With Tytannial removed from your side of the field, Thorns of Hatred, White Veil and Plant Food Chain are now destroyed!" Her equip cards also shattered with a loud crackle and now she was left with an empty field.

"Also, I activate D-Force from my hand! I place this card face-up on my deck. When I do this, I am unable to draw during the draw phase, but there's more to Bloo-D's effect. As long as D-Force remains face-up on my deck, all opposing monster effects are negated. In addition, all magic and trap cards used against me are negated and destroyed!"

"A flawless effect! Amazing! That's the Ultimate D!"

When Nao scowled, the pain in her head caused her to cry out.

_"Go, Fukugawa Nao," Saiou demanded as the light drew closer to the two of them again. "This is your only chance."_

_"What about you?" she worried._

_"I'll be sure that the Light of Destruction will not hurt you. You said that all we can do is to believe in those who can change destiny. I would like you to continue believing."_

"Bloo-D directly attacks! Bloody Fears!" A rain of blood followed by an explosion erupted the arena. Nao's scream caused the Light of Destruction to scream when her life points hit zero.

"Nao!" Ed shouted when he dashed towards her and grasped her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she roared.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago - never letting you go!" He let out a cry as he forcibly pulled her out of the white aura that took a host on her. He gave one more tug with all his strength and then she was finally torn away from the light. A white flash blinded the entire arena when the sudden weight of Nao's body stumbled into Ed as they were thrown back from the impact. He landed a few feet away with her in a secure embrace as he managed to shift up to his knees.

_"Nao," he said her name. He felt her arms wrap around his waist as he held her tighter. "Am I too late?"_

_"I waited for a long time, so there was never such thing as being too late," she gave a slight giggle, feeling the safeness cleansing her from danger. The two of them floated in what seemed like nothingness, but Nao wasn't afraid - trusting that Ed would keep her close._

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left you; I should've stayed with you." Ed pressed his lips in her hair with a slight kiss as a lone tear slid down his cheek._

_"It's fine. We met again. That's all that matters," she smiled softly._

_"'Again'?" he quoted and it all sank in. "Then, your memories?"_

_"I only have this moment to be with you. I really don't want to let go but," her voice wavered. "Because of you, the possession within Saiou had weakened and Judai will have enough power to defeat him - to save the world."_

_"But what about you? Where will you go?"_

_"A part of my existence will remain, but until the Light of Destruction is destroyed, I won't be alive."_

_"I won't let that happen again! I just saved you but you're the one who is pushing me away now."_

_"Ed, this time, I'll make a promise this time," she pulled away just a bit so that her arms would move to his chest. She looked in his eyes and conveyed to him, "I'll definitely see you again. I'll believe in Judai and Saiou, just so you know that I won't give up either."_

_He leaned his forehead against her without breaking eye contact, "You better keep your promise then." All she gave was a bright smile before his consciousness transitioned back to reality._

Saiou finally appeared with an expression twisted in madness and anger. With her head nestled in the crook of his neck, her body slumped against him. _"Even if I were to be reborn a thousand times in a lifetime, I would have still waited; to be able to meet you a thousand times; to become your friend a thousand times; and to cherish you in my heart a thousand times,"_ was the last thing she conveyed that stayed in his mind.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 21 complete! Remember! I said that there would be Year 3! Beside, the heroes never fail... right? Maybe some exceptions but this isn't one of them! I repeat: this isn't an exception! So much angst but I promise this will be the most angsty material I will ever write in this series.

Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna - That will be revealed in the last chapter.

Reviews are welcome but not obliged.  
That's all folks, Ineffable.


	22. When Fate Corrected the Past

**Chapter 22**

**When Fate Corrected the Past**

Saiou's hysteric laughter made Ed tighten his hold on Nao's unresponsive body - which significantly paled to an unhealthy white colour. He felt the coldness of her chapped lips against his neck when she collapsed in his arms. He saw from the corner of his eye her hand slide from her side to the floor, and a black handkerchief blanketed her palm within the loosened grip.

His black handkerchief.

The sight of it still in her possession made his heart clench. With his free hand, he gripped hers that held the handkerchief with longing.

"It's just as I had told you, but you refused to listen. No matter what the outcome was, the soul of the corpse you carry is sealed away into my existence. Kneel before destiny like she had! Weep as you beg for forgiveness!"

"Nao," he whispered in grief, feeling his resolve crushed in defeat despite winning.

"Ed! Nao!" Judai shouted to him as he jogged up to where they knelt. "Just hang in there."

"That's no longer Saiou over there," the pro duelist lamented. "Judai, it's up to you. Keep mine and Saiou's wishes alive and crush the fate of destruction that he's trying to bring about. And please, get Saiou's heart back into his body, and set Nao free."

"Nao?" he questioned and then he pressed his fingers on her wrist, but his blood ran cold when he couldn't feel even one pulse. "No way," he cried in disbelief. He jumped to his feet and demanded at Saiou, "What did you do to her?"

"Nao was a very lovely friend. I shall not treat her soul with indecency. Behold! The Major Arcana's Goddess of Judgment!" Saiou gestured his hand to the large statue of a goddess with her arms acting as scales. Ed's key floated up and landed on the left hand while a ghostly mirage of Nao dangled in the right.

"The arms of the Goddess have now formed the Scales of Judgment. Those scales shall be balanced with Nao and the two keys on it. If I were to remove the stopper now, their balance would crumble, her life will be lost!"

"What did you say?" he gasped and then the ground below the statue suddenly transformed into a spring of lava.

"If she falls in there, Nao'll…" Shō couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Whether she lives or dies, Yuki Judai, now rests with you!" Judai gritted his teeth at the sight of the one damned key that would decide Nao's fate. His heart hammered in his chest as he struggled to make the right choice.

"C'mon, that's just Solid Vision!" said Kenzan.

"I'm afraid it isn't," said a feminine voice from the entrance. It was Lynd, who was helping a weary Prince Orgene with her. Shō and Kenzan remembered when the prince was still under Saiou's influence, and Judai was the one who brought him back to his senses.

"At the moment, Saiou isn't human," the prince gravely revealed. "He might just do anything at this point if it means accomplishing his goal."

"Then, if we don't get Big Bro's key on the scale at the other end," said Shō.

"Nao's life shall end here, as well," Saiou finished for the whimpering Ra Yellow student. "Now, to remove the stopper!" With a snap of his fingers, the scales began to tip in the direction where Nao's soul was about to fall.

"Stop it!" Judai shouted.

"Judai! Should you hand him that key, SORA will follow Saiou's orders! In such an event, the world will be destroyed," Prince Orgene warned him. Ed attempted to stand, but with the soreness in his body from his duel, he couldn't.

"Judai, the scales!" he winced after he prompted him hurriedly.

"Senior Fukugawa's life and the world's destruction are hanging in the balance!" Kenzan gritted his teeth.

"We have to think about Nao's life, but we have to think about the lives of everyone on Earth, too! Let's see," Shō flustered, "What are we supposed to do!"

Judai clenched the key with a loud curse before rashly throwing it to the left hand where Ed's key was, and the scales stopped for a moment before returning back into balance. With that, Saiou sniggered in a high pitch.

"Judai, are you telling me that you care not about the world being led to its destruction for the sake of one friend?"

"I'm going to save Nao! And you know the same goes for the lives of everyone in the world," he retorted boldly.

"Oh? Out to be an ally to justice, are we?" he mocked.

"And just what the hell are you out to do?" he demanded "What do you even want to do? Is dying the academy white not enough?"

"Indeed!" Saiou affirmed as the white shroud surrounded him again and morphed the colour of his voice. "I aim to restore the world, and the universe, to a blank state! The likes of you cannot comprehend that this is all for a noble cause!"

Before he could fight back, there was a voice in his mind that called to him urgently. "Judai! Right now, Saiou has had his body taken by the will of the Light of Destruction."

"That voice is Neos's," he thought. "You're Neos, aren't you?"

"I am. The source of every conflict lies in the struggle between light and darkness. The gentle darkness, nurturer of life, is now on the verge of ruin by the Light of Destruction. You possess the righteous power of darkness that can fight that light."

"The righteous power of darkness - the power that the Neo-Spacians said will save the universe," he recalled the power given to him this year and then turned to Saiou again. "Saiou - no - the will of the Light of Destruction! Let's duel, you and me! If I win, you're giving it all up!"

"An interesting statement. The keys are already in my hands! Do you expect me to agree to your terms?"

"Aw, dammit!" he bit his tongue at his mistake.

"Keys to SORA, come to me!" he commanded with his power, but a glimmer in the ceiling that led to a mirage of space twinkled before soaring down to intercept it, blinding everyone in the process. After looking up again, a lone figure floated protectively in front of the keys that Nao's soul depended on.

"It's Neos," Ed uttered.

"I will protect these keys. Judai, you must defeat Saiou in a duel and seal away the Light of Destruction that possesses him," Neos instructed as he effortlessly cancelled out another attack from Saiou.

"Ed," said Judai, "You might want to sit back and keep Nao safe. Thanks for your help."

The pro duelist peered up with a resolute expression before nodding. Kenzan and Shō quickly approached them with the former taking Nao carefully and the latter helping him walk.

"I can't let you do what you want."

"This is all part of the fate that I have foreseen. Should I defeat you and Neos, Judai, you shall both vanish! Very well, I accept. And along with Judai, Neos! I shall rid you from this world," he gave his word to the hero.

"I'm winning this! Count on it!" Judai took his stance and turned on his own duel disk, as the two of them began the duel that decided the fate of everything. "Why do you want the world destroyed? What kind of goal is that?"

"The urge to destroy lies in the hearts of all! It lies within your heart, as well. That is because the act of destruction is the destiny established for the universe. The moment the universe was created; its fate began to move towards it!"

"You liar! Aqua Dolphin told me that the universe was the battlefield for the light and darkness!"

"Even if I explained, you would fail to understand. I suppose I shall tell you through our duel! Now then, you can start off."

The duel began just as twisted as the previous - only the power of prediction was at its peak. There was no point for Saiou to wear a mask of mystery anymore, and thus the hunger for destruction had taken over. The Arcana Force's abilities were in the palm of his hand, giving him the freedom to choose one over another with ease. This was as if he had absolute control of his deck.

But on the other hand, Ed couldn't see any trace of hesitation or wavering in Judai's eyes or his spirit. With a straightforward mindset, there was one thing he lacked in comparison to himself - fear. Once Judai was serious, there was no stopping him from breaking his resolve. It was when Saiou's life points dropped drastically that there was a sudden thought. Saiou gave a wicked smirk and a cackle. "Did I not say that the urge to destroy also lies within you? How was it? That feeling of destruction as you left it to your anger to trounce your opponent was refreshing, wasn't it?

"Time and time again, humans have destroyed that which they've created - nations, civilizations, the arts, and even their relationships with others. And all because destruction is the urge that man essentially desires! Why would humans desire such destruction? That is because the universe itself is moving towards ruin!"

"It's not! There's no way it is!"

"The universe is created, destroyed, and created once more, only to fall to ruin. Such is the cycle it undergoes. That is because this imperfect universe must be destroyed! Because a new, perfect universe must be made from a world returned to a pure-white state by filling the imperfect universe with light! It seems that giving in to your urge to destroy has made you forget our duel! Is your turn coming to an end?"

Judai ended his turn by not only strengthening his defenses, but also recovering his life points due to Air Hummingbird. His Shining Flare Wingman had his support with his offensive power, but Saiou had other plans.

"I activate the Field Magic, Light Barrier! The Light Barrier activates different effects in accordance with the roulette of destiny. Of course, my power over destiny is now nearly at its strongest. It shall not clash with my interests!" When the upright effect was predictably selected, the barrier suddenly engulfed the entire arena. "Within this barrier, the effects of Effect Monsters other than my Arcana Forces shall be negated!"

From the scales, Neos suddenly felt his power and existence significantly weakening. "The power of my Light Barrier isn't just in our duel. It even exerts its influence on spirits!"

"Judai, we won't be able to make use of our powers within this barrier," said Neos as he struggled against the barrier.

"Awaken, Orgene!" Saiou used his power to hypnotize the prince and retrieved the two keys from the scales with ease. "Take the two keys that reign over fate!" Neos then realized that the soul that hung in the balance was about to slip, so with the rest of his strength he could muster, he rescued Nao's soul and thus the scales stopped moving.

"Orgene!" Saiou scowled at the partially backfired plan, "Use those keys and lead the Earth to its destruction!"

"Please, wait!" Lynd attempted to interfere but Saiou projected a slight stun that gave Orgene enough time to escape. "Please, you must stop the Prince!"

Before Shō went after him, Kenzan pursued in his place along with Lynd, leaving Shō to safeguard the weakened Ed and the unresponsive Nao. "Take care of them."

"Judai, I'll be sure to keep this spirit in my safekeeping but in the meantime, win this duel and destroy the Light Barrier. If you don't the world will fall to ruin," he gave his last message before he and Nao disappeared. Neos managed to retrieve her translucent prone form before they dissipated from the light barrier. If only he had more time to physically transport her back to her body, then Judai would have a little more relief to his burdens.

Judai glanced at the doorway where Kenzan and Lynd just exited in pursuit, hoping that they would catch the prince in time.

But he had more important matters to face. "My Light Barrier's second effect enables me to determine if my cards shall be upright or reversed." With an advantage that cancelled out all of Judai's abilities, he knew that it wouldn't be easy. Each of his turns, however, were easily predicted by Saiou. Ed knew very well that with the Light Barrier amplifying his control over the duel, the more impossible it would be for Judai to win. His grip around Nao with her head resting on his shoulder tightened just a little bit with worry, but he had a sudden thought.

"I'll believe in Judai and Saiou-san, just so you know I won't give up either," she once said. If she didn't give up on Judai to save the world, then what made him think otherwise? When death was almost upon her, he figured that he didn't have an excuse to stop hoping. Judai swore to win, and Saiou's gentleness still existed. Ed knew Saiou as he once was, and Nao was able to escape her ill fate because of him. All he could do for now was to regain his strength and entrust all his hope to Judai.

* * *

While Judai risked his life to save the world from the Light of Destruction, a voice called out a name - a name of which belonged to a lone soul floating in an unknown space. It wasn't cold and dark, but rather abstract and warm. She slowly felt her sub-consciousness return to her as she opened her eyes. "Someone is calling me. Who are you?"

"I am Judai's ally, Neos," said the saviour.

"What happened," she wondered, still feeling mentally drained.

"Ed Phoenix saved you just before the Light of Destruction swallowed your existence. Judai is fighting the enemy, but barely holding onto his Life Points as we speak. The Light Barrier Field Magic is too strong for us to assist, and this void is the safest place we can be for now." She glanced her surroundings and watched the countless shades of colour morphing with one another. The more she observed, the familiar it looked.

"This is Neo Space?"

"That is right."

"Judai is fighting. Is there really nothing we can do?"

"All he needs to do is to destroy the Light Barrier. Then we can break free to join him," said Neos.

"What can I possibly do? I couldn't do anything to stop this. I couldn't even save myself," she lowered her head in disappointment.

"Right now, we cannot dwell on our mistakes or our doubts. Judai, Saiou Takuma and Ed Phoenix need you to never give up. Fukugawa Nao, don't forsake the hope you've given them."

Nao realized that Neos was right, after letting everything sink in. With a stronger resolve, she nodded firmly. When they both waited for a chance, a beam of light broke through Neo Space and Neos said, "This is our chance. Judai has summoned me, and we have just enough time to destroy the SORA laser satellite." They let the light engulf them both and Nao was lost again in the void.

The light simmered down to reveal that she was perched on top of the back of rough skin. Her eyes adjusted to a new environment in space, but she spotted a familiar dinosaur-patterned bandana and some corn row hair. She gasped, "Kenzan!"

"Oh! You've finally woken up, Senior Fukugawa?" He cheerily greeted with a toothy grin.

"I see. This is your dinosaur spirit." Nao turned her gaze to Neos floating beside them, but appeared to have taken a bright fusion form. "And Judai must have used contact fusion with Neos and Glow Moss. If we are here, then Glow Neos's effect must have destroyed the Light Barrier Field Magic."

"There is it! Over there," said Neos, staring down at the satellite.

"Yeah! I'll tear it up good," growled Kenzan, "Hold on tight, Senior Fukugawa!"

"Right!" she kept a firm grip around his neck enough to prevent him from choking. Suddenly a flash of light shone from the earth that spelled out a familiar signal, "HERO flash? Judai?"

"Alright. My double! It rests with you! You need to settle the duel!"

Just when they got close enough to launch an attack while Judai kept Saiou busy, the satellite slowly turned its laser from Earth to them. "SORA just turned to us," said Kenzan.

"Calm down, Kenzan! Use your tail to demolish it," Glow Neos quickly instructed, but SORA proved to be too fast for them to take it down there, so he pushed Kenzan and Nao out of the way from the laser.

"Phew, you saved us there," Kenzan heaved a sigh, but Glow Neos's form started to fade. "What's wrong?"

"Did something happen to my double?" he wondered before completely disappearing. Because Neos was destroyed in battle, Glow Neos was affected as well. "Wait! What am I supposed to do by myself?" Kenzan panicked before realizing that Nao looked a little paler and panting.

"Senior Fukugawa!"

"Something," she wheezed, "Something frightening; something powerful must have been summoned by the Light of Destruction."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the White Dorm arena, Saiou had summoned his most destructive monster in his deck, Arcana Force-EX: The Light Ruler with four thousand attack points that knocked the wind out of Judai's feet. Ed and Shō watched in shock that his Life Points were once again hanging by a thread.

In his arms, he suddenly felt Nao's body slowly coming back to life but not as easily as he expected. He felt her shallow breathing gradually getting heavier as if she was suffocating, and her still empty violet eyes stirred open. "Judai," she barely whispered. "Stand up, Judai." Ed gasped at what had happened and immediately turned to the Osiris to say, "You have to stand, Judai!"

"Are you already surrendering? Even so, there is no surrendering in this battle! The moment you lose shall be the moment your life is extinguished! And the moment that this world – this planet and this universe are imbued with a pure white!" Saiou preached with victory seemingly at his reach.

A miracle worked its way into Judai by Neos when his eyes snapped open. "Who's about to surrender here? I'm going to change fate with my own hands! My own fate and this universe's!" Once he recharged his hand, he activated the Neo Space Field Magic. However, instead of the morph of colour, they were taken directly into space where SORA was located.

"Behold! This is SORA, my great laser satellite!" Saiou presented. "Even if you happen to defeat me in our duel, you shall not stop it!"

"Like hell that'll happen!" And just like Neos instructed, he managed to summon Elemental Hero Gran Neos to his field. "Gran Neos can use his Monster Effect once a turn to send an opposing monster back to its hand. Nebulous Hole!"

Even though it was a very useful effect, Saiou activated a Trap card, A Reversing Fate that switched the upright effect of the Light Ruler to reverse. Since it was targeted by Gran Neos's effect, by reducing its attack power by a thousand points, it negated the effect and destroyed it. To compensate, Judai was allowed to draw one card.

"You must not oppose destiny! Just look! The Light of Destruction shall lead this very planet – this world – and the universe to their destruction. They will then be born anew. That is the fate established for them! You all simply cannot interfere with this noble work!"

"This isn't over! I won't give up till the very end! No matter how beaten you are, get back up with a fearless fighting spirit and you'll win in the end! That's how the real hero that I looked up to as a kid would be!" With such honesty within Judai, Ed realized that his view of a hero was right. And not just him, but Nao also believed in heroes who protect.

Judai managed to summon Neos one last time, but before he did anything else, he said, "I don't have any power of foresight in me, and I sure don't understand something like fate! But still, mine and my spirits' wishes are linked together! I'm counting on you, Neos! First, go destroy SORA," he pointed at the satellite.

"Understood," Neos nodded and charged towards where Kenzan's and Nao's spirits were. "Let's go!"

"You foolish spirits! May you vanish in the light before this world does," said Saiou.

"Light of Destruction! I shall not allow you to manipulate my elder brother's body any longer!" The echo of the new but familiar voice stopped SORA from firing. Nao recognized her as Saiou Mizuchi, the one who once communicated with. Her mirage form appeared and said, "It was in preparation for this day that I digitalized myself, and I have entered SORA through the satellite's circuitry. Come, SORA is currently offline."

"Do it now!" Neos lent Kenzan and Neo some of his strength as they successfully landed one blow on the satellite, while the hero pierced through the mainframe, causing it to self destruct harmlessly – saving the earth. Neos retuned back to Judai's field, but Mizuchi gave her last words. "Judai! Please, seal away the Light of Destruction in your duel and return my brother to his former self."

"Right! I remember our promise! See that Saiou? I mean, the Light of Destruction! I'm going to defeat you!"

"The power of your Hero is no match for the Light Ruler – the Commander of the Light!"

"With Neo Space's effect, his attack power is upped by 500 points! And then, since Neos was brought back with Reverse of Neos's effect, his attack power gets upped by 1000 more points!" This brought his attack points for a total of four thousand, more than enough to destroy the Light Ruler and Saiou's remaining Life Points. "Let's go, Neos! Attack the Light Ruler! Wrath of Neos!"

When he delivered the final blow, Ed and Shō held their breath in hopes of a victorious attack. Neos broke through the ruler and the Light of Destruction left its host body with great pain and dissipated in space. A shower of white light rained down as a result, while Kenzan's and Nao's spirits finally returned to their bodies.

The smoke cleared from where Saiou once stood, and Mizuchi's static mirage appeared before him. "Brother."

"Mizuchi," he muttered, his voice significantly softer than before.

"I assume you've returned to your former self, Brother?"

"I have. And you?"

"I know we shall meet again," she said before disappearing for the last time.

In the woods, Kenzan suddenly growled for a moment, but realized that he was no longer in space. "What? Wait… where's SORA? Huh…" he wondered while Lynd took care of the unconscious Prince Orgene.

Shō ran towards Judai in joy – happy that the world was saved once again by his beloved Big Bro. They went to Saiou's side, who was now free from evil, and helped him stand.

When a light landed on Nao's head before the field spell ended, some colour light her complexion to life and she tiredly opened her eyes – which held more life than she had ever been seen with. Ed gasped and cradled her head in relief, "Nao?"

Slowly, she reached up her hand to touch his that caressed her cheek. Her line of vision then grew blurry and feverish, while she felt like her head was going to burst as images were about to float in her mind. Ed felt her forehead and his eyes widened at the rising temperature. Nao could vaguely remember a similar situation like this, but too tired to assure him what will happen. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck, silently letting him know that she'll be fine. She closed her eyes, and felt his arms tighten his hold before letting herself drift into a deep sleep.


	23. Moving into the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX except for Fukugawa Nao. All Naturia Synchro Monsters are changed to Ritual Monsters and Tuner Monsters are converted to regular Effect Monsters. Credits go to Takahashi Kazuki and Director Tsuji Hatsuki.

* * *

**Last Chapter**

**Moving into the Future**

It was a mysterious feeling – familiar yet unfamiliar, especially when coming to terms with herself. It was almost confusing, since Nao still couldn't believe that the childhood she had revisited was hers. Then she witnessed a terrible series of flashbacks of when she discarded her gentle façade and replaced it with relentlessness. Unknowingly, a tear slipped out of her eyes as she watched countless opponents suffer, notably the Hell Kaiser and the Pro Duelist. Then there was warmth – a feeling of home. The flashbacks ended when she remembered waking up with a heavy fever.

Then immediately after, she heard a crowd of spirits seemingly approaching her. She could recognize every cry; every squeak; and every voice of her trusted monsters. She gazed at them longingly, with a hint of apology for not being able to realize earlier, but Naturu Pineapple – as real as it felt – hopped into her arms where it belonged. After nine years, she had obtained the lost past she never thought she desperately desired.

She was no longer gasping for breath, but it was so easy. She noticed, this time, that she didn't have to anticipate for a terrible headache that threatened to tear her mind apart.

She was free – and she deserved it.

It was a state of lightness; floating with ease until a touch on her hand woke her. She came to her senses as she unconsciously grasped the hand that held hers. The first thing she saw was the canopy that hung above her four-poster bed in her old Obelisk room. Someone must have placed her there.

"You finally woke up," said Asuka, who watched over her until now, and helped her sit up against the pillows. Nao held out her hand and clenched it into a fist to test her tangibility. "Your memories – did they come back?"

"It was like looking into someone else for a moment. It's not easy to accept them when they are truly mine," said Nao with melancholy.

"But regardless, they are yours, and you are who you are. We were shocked for a moment when you came down with a fever again, but you held on much better than before."

"Did anyone else…?" she asked.

"Your parents came this morning but they had just departed back to their company. They only wanted to be notified as soon as you wake up."

"I see," was all she said.

The older Obelisk saw the disappointment on her face, but she didn't exactly know how to sympathize. It was a little cold of her parents, but she could understand their busy lives. "Everyone came and went in the past two days. Your fever went down last night. Also, Ed was here a while ago before he went to the main building."

Asuka paused. "He really does care for you. I could really see it in his eyes."

Nao felt her cheeks flush but hid her face. At the same time, the powerful thudding in her chest was stronger than before – and yet she couldn't tell if it was out of anxiousness or excitement. "Is everyone alright?" she asked to occupy herself.

"Judai and the others are at the red dorm as usual, and Manjōme is most likely with his new campaign – he is the GeneX champion."

"I should have known," she smiled to herself.

Suddenly, there was a frantic knock on the door with a high-pitched voice calling out, "Asuka! There is a big problem!" Shō barged into the room while catching his breath. He looked up and saw Nao sitting in bed, wide awake, and his shoulders slumped in relief. "Nao! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"What is it, Shō?" she asked.

"It's Misawa! He's not coming out of his room and he sounds like he's in trouble!"

"Misawa, you said?" Asuka shot up from her seat.

"Wait," Nao interrupted. "If it's true, and if he hadn't been defeated after joining the Society of Light, then he's in danger!"

"Nao, you just woke up," said the blonde with concern, but Nao was too adamant to stay bedridden.

"Let me go see him," she demanded. "He can't stay this way!"

Judai continuously pounded his fist on the door in the Ra Yellow dorm with Kenzan and Manjōme beside him. "Misawa! I know you're in there! Misawa!"

There was no answer.

"This might not work at all," Kenzan put his fists on his hips in frustration. Manjōme crossed his arms and muttered under his breath about Misawa's pride being broken. At any rate, Judai would end up destroying the door and confront him then.

"Hey, Misawa! Don't be a coward!"

"Judai," called out a voice he never expected to hear. The Osiris whirled around and saw Nao escorted by Asuka and Shō. Her face was still a little flushed from the fever, but there was determination he hasn't seen in a long time. "Leave this to me."

"Hey, Fukugawa! You're in no condition to talk some sense into him," Manjōme warned her.

"I turned him into what he is now! Manjōme, let me do this!" Manjōme, taken by surprise from her, backed away. Nao approached Misawa's door and knocked more gently than how Judai did. "Misawa, it's Fukugawa Nao. Please open the door. We're outside waiting for you. Please! Misawa!"

"Hey, Misawa! Nao came all this way barely after waking up to help, and you think you can treat her like that? That's pretty harsh, you know?" Judai added.

"Misawa," she muttered worriedly, but jumped a little when they all heard the lock turn. The door then creaked open just enough for everyone to see his disheveled visage. His usually neat and tidy hair, recently dyed white, had strands sticking out in all different directions; pasty skin and dark circles to match.

"Come in," he rasped, "But only Judai and Fukugawa." When he withdrew back inside the dark room, the two he permitted followed him – shutting the door. They gazed at Misawa's hunched back and glanced around to see more and more formulas scrawled and scratched on the walls. Unlike his usual neat handwriting, they were sporadic and rushed.

"Misawa, why?" Nao asked.

"I," the said boy uttered, "I am lost in what I live for – why do I exist. It's as if… I don't know who I am anymore. I've been ignored and forgotten, and I've lost myself along the way. The Society of Light; Ra Yellow – where did I belong?" Nao and Judai noticed that the yellow and white uniforms were on his bed forgotten while he was still in his burgundy shirt. "There's nothing for me here, so I was going to leave without a word."

"Quit it with that, Misawa," Judai berated. "You're our comrade and we're not letting you go out there by yourself!"

"Judai, you know of all people I trusted, have forgotten me at one point. No one just wants to admit it, including you."

"Misawa, you-" Judai almost rushed up to the Ra Yellow but Nao pushed him back. Instead, she went up to him herself, turned his around and, to both their surprise, she gave a good loud slap on his face. Judai and Misawa gasped at her sudden violence but knew better than to talk back now that she was serious.

"Fool, you honestly think you're that insignificant! Do you not see Manjōme, Kenzan, Shō and Asuka outside begging for you to come to your senses? Do you really doubt yourself that much?" Misawa's gaze moved from the floor to Nao's angry but saddened expression. "You're asking all of us to leave you alone, but that also means you're abandoning your friends! If anyone who is despicable, it's you!"

Shamefully, he bowed his head. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to utter another word in defence, Nao scowled and took out her deck. She held it out in her grasp for him to see. "Misawa, I challenge you to a duel. This time, if you dare hold back on me, I won't forgive you."

Judai, unsure of what to do, glanced from Nao to Misawa – however he stopped when eventually, the Ra Yellow classmate's eyes matched Nao's resolved ones. Winged Kuriboh appeared beside him and gave a nod to answer his unspoken questions.

A few moments later outside the Ra Yellow dorm, Misawa stood at one end while Nao stood at the other. Both players had their duel disks and decks ready to go.

"Is this a good idea?" Manjōme wondered. "Misawa's a mess and Fukugawa just recovered."

"Ah, so you do care," Shō pointed out, but Manjōme purposely cleared his throat and looked away with a scowl.

"I would agree, but they both changed a lot this year. This is something only they can do in order to move on. Misawa and Nao have already dueled each other while under the influence of Saiou, but this time, both of them have a purpose to duel – proving their existence," said Asuka.

"Duel," both players took their stance and began.

"My turn. Draw! I summon Rose Lover in Attack Position." A blonde woman in a crimson gown gracefully made her appearance.

**Rose Lover (Level 1)  
Plant-Type  
****ATK: 800 DEF: 800**

"Turn end!"

"Wait, why did she put it in Attack if she could put it in Defense with the same power?" Manjōme noticed. "What is she thinking?"

"She's going easy on him," Fubuki had only just arrived at the scene. "But she also seems very intent about it if she didn't stop to derive a strategy."

"My turn! I summon Hydrogeddon!" Misawa then summoned a large creature which burst out of a pillar of water that towered over both players.

**Hydrogeddon (Level 4)  
Dinosaur-Type  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

"I will attack with Hydrogeddon! Hydro Breath! Eliminate her Rose Lover!" A rapid stream of scalding water shattered Rose Lover into petals and cost Nao eight hundred life points. "I activate Hydrogeddon's special effect. When Hydrogeddon destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can special-summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck! Come out, Hydrogeddon!"

An identical monster made out of water appeared side by side with the other, and Misawa wasted no time to command a direct attack on Nao, who already lost more than half of her life points right after her first turn. She was twenty-four life points behind but she stayed calm and collected after all that damage. It almost took Misawa aback, aware that she had defeated him once with no mercy.

"My turn! Draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck." She glanced at her hand for a moment and then nodding to herself. "You want to play with nature? You are walking into my territory. Be prepared! I activate Ritual Magic Advanced Ritual Art! From my Deck I can send Normal Monsters with the total level equal to the Ritual Monster in my hand. I offer Level Five Queen of Autumn Leaves and Level Two Palm Tree to Ritual Summon Naturu Landoise!"

The magical circle illuminated with the two sacrifices before the ground below shook and parted for a large tortoise made of rich earth, protecting its duelist.

**Naturu Landoise (Level 7)  
Rock-Type  
ATK: 2350 DEF: 1600**

"Battle: Naturu Landoise attacks Hydrogeddon! Earthquake Disaster!" The colossal creature stomped heavily on the field and shook the life out of one of Misawa's Hydrogeddons into vapour, along with seven-hundred fifty life points. "Turn end."

Nao stared her opponent down with a frown. Seeing that Misawa's composure was getting shaken again, she stood taller and said, "Is your resolve so easy to break? Is this Duel Academia's number 1? Is this a true duelist who would play to the very end?

"Elite or not, we duel until one player's life points reach to zero. When we take steps forward from our starting position, there is a momentum. However, there are those who take steps backwards and lose that resolve to aim higher! Take a good look at the difference between our life points and think carefully about the purpose of this duel."

Misawa took in her words carefully when he thought about how much of an advantage he has over her in terms of life points. He also analyzed his hand to see that he has a combo that could turn the tables around. He had been pushed around; he had defeated and been defeated.

Standing on his own two feet, he felt what seemed to be an adrenaline – something he hadn't experienced for a long time. He can win and gain something better than recognition – enjoyment.

"Have you thought it over well, Misawa?" She asked, seeing a stronger set of eyes in her opponent.

"Prepare yourself, Fukugawa! I won't hold back! My turn! I activate the Equip Magic, Living Fossil. This selects one monster in my Cemetery and special-summons it. However, the selected monster loses one thousand attack points and its effects are negated. Come forth, Hydrogeddon!"

The same persistent monster revived itself on the field, but Misawa was only getting started. "Next, from my hand, I summon Oxygeddon!"

A winged creature made of water, similar to the Hydrogeddons, spread its wings in between. Nao gave a little smile, knowing what was going to come.

**Oxygeddon (Level 4)  
Dinosaur-Type  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 800**

"Finally, I activate the Magic Card, Bonding – H2O! I'll offer my two Hydrogeddons and my one Oxygeddon as sacrifices! Come forth, Water Dragon!"

The three pillars merged together to form one large blue pillar with a refreshing presence, and at last, a grand water dragon proudly showed itself standing rightfully at Misawa's side.

**Water Dragon (Level 8)  
Sea Serpent-Type  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600**

"I will turn the tables with my trusted monster. As long as Water Dragon is on the field, the attack power of Fire-Attribute and Pyro-Type Monsters becomes zero. Water Dragon, attack Naturu Landoise! Aqua Punisher!"

The high-pressure of the attack destroyed the rock formation and converted her monster into ground water. She wiped the spray of water from her brow as her life points dropped to eleven-hundred fifty points. Misawa was still ahead by over two thousand points.

"I set two cards face-down to end my turn."

"Two set cards – this is his second chance," Asuka noticed. "Misawa and Nao both have objectives in this duel they want to complete."

"Misawa has his Water Dragon, but Senior Fukugawa's field is empty! What's going to happen?" Kenzan wondered.

"It'll be fine, Kenzan. This is Misawa and Nao. They always know how to keep the duel intense," said Judai.

"My turn. Draw! From my hand, I activate the Equip Magic, Fulfillment of the Contract. By paying eight hundred life points, I resurrect Naturu Landoise from the Cemetery and equip it."

The ground reopened and the tortoise crawled out once again. "Next, I activate the Magic Card, Landoise's Luminous Moss. While I control a Naturu monster on my Field, all of the opponent's effects field are negated until the End Phase. In other words, when your Water Dragon is destroyed, you cannot special-summon your Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddons from the Cemetery."

Naturu Landoise's moss from its earthy shell blinded everyone for a moment and some of the dirt mixed in the watery form of Misawa's dragon.

"I activate the Magic Card, Fusion! I fuse together Naturu Landoise on the field and Naturu Gaodrake in my hand to Fusion Summon the greatest creature of Mother Nature: Naturu Gaiastrio!"

Under the bright sunlight, a roar shook the earth and a majestic armoured beast made its appearance for the first time.

**Naturu Gaiastrio (Level 10)  
Rock-Type  
ATK: 3200 DEF: 2100**

"Fascinating," Misawa marvelled.

"I'm not quite finished. This is payback from the first turn. I activate from the Cemetery Rose Lover's effect. By removing it from play, I can special-summon one Plant-Type monster from my hand. Appear, Princess of Cherry Blossoms Talaya!"

A familiar Japanese-style woman adorned with cherry blossoms danced onto the field.

**Princess of Cherry Blossoms, Talaya (Level 8)  
Plant-Type  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 1200**

"Talaya's monster effect gains another one hundred attack points since she, herself, is a Plant-Type monster. Battle! Talaya attacks Water Dragon! Cherry Blossom Impact!" The blizzard of blossoms absorbed all the water from Water Dragon into nothing, and one hundred life points were taken from Misawa, who was contemplating very hard on possibilities. Gaiastrio allows Nao to discard one card from her hand to negate an effect that destroys one card on the field. However, he could work around it with his other trap.

"This is checkmate! Naturu Gaiastrio, direct attack! Eden Light!"

Before the attack reached him, Misawa gained the momentum to counter. "No, this is a counter-checkmate! Trap activate: Magic Cylinder!" Nao gasped at the revelation. "Magic Cylinder negates the opponents attack and reflects the damage in return!"

"I will not allow it! From my hand, I activate Rose Archer's special effect! When the opponent activates a Trap card while I control a Plant-Type monster, by discarding it to the cemetery, the effect is negated and destroyed!"

The spirit of Rose Archer shot an enchanted arrow at the trap card and shattered it, allowing the attack to resume.

"Very devious, but I still haven't given up my resolve! Trap card activate: Ring of Destruction! Equip to Naturu Gaiastrio!"

"What?" That was it, Nao was out of moves and the explosive device attacked to Gaiastrio's neck and the biggest explosion of the duel engulfed the area and everyone in it. When it cleared, both players were still standing with both life points down to zero from thirty-two points of damage.

"A tie!" Shō exclaimed.

"Amazing," Kenzan awed.

"What's going on?" Manjōme muttered.

"What a fitting end for a magnificent duel," Fubuki nodded in approval.

"Fukugawa," Misawa walked up to her. "Thank you. Because of this duel, I was able to stand up for myself and redeem myself fairly. Everyone, I apologize for worrying you, but I am feel much better than before."

"That's not true. All you needed was a reason to remember why you want to be stronger. It's not the recognition you needed, but ambition. Were you able to figure that out yet?"

Misawa smiled and looked up to the sky, "Yes. I have. I know exactly what I wish to seek, and I will not stop for anything until I achieve it."

"I see. That's good to hear." Nao held out her hand to him, which he gratefully took with a firm shake.

"Man, that was an awesome duel! Hey Nao, Misawa, let's duke it out now! Me and you!" Judai hopped over to them in excitement like how he usually was, while Shō, Kenzan and Manjōme ran over to them squabbling on who would duel who. Asuka and her brother watched them amicably, appreciating the fact that everything had turned back to normal – the way life at Duel Academia should be.

* * *

While everyone belatedly celebrated the victory against the Society of Light that night, Nao stepped outside when things got too stuffy. In all her honesty, nothing had changed around her, but somewhere within. She would always replay her memories like a film and smile to herself every once in a while.

"You've been doing that a lot today," said the nosy teen suddenly joining her.

"What?" she tilted her head.

"Smiling," Judai leaned on the railing. "I haven't seen that in a while." He paused for a bit until she heard the sound of the wrapper as he handed her a packet. "Here. Draw Bread. On the house. It's not much since it's not Fried Shrimp day."

"Thank you," said Nao and opened the plastic wrap. She looked inside the bread, "Fresh cream."

"Well I tried," Judai shrugged and they both simultaneously took a bite out of their bread, which was funny a moment later when they overheard Shō chasing Manjōme for the Golden Egg bread inside.

"You know, Misawa left the island not too long ago," he casually mentioned after another bite.

"To where?"

"Who knows? He's not someone to wander off the island for no reason, but he seemed so sure of what he was doing and where he was going."

"I see," she nodded in understanding and took another bite. They ate in a comfortable silence and the violet-haired Obelisk had a thought she wanted to say.

"Judai," he answered with a hum while chewing. "At that time, in our first year, I had a high fever and was challenged by Kagurazaka with his own Plant Deck. That was when I saw spirits – without knowing I have already seen them before. If only I had known what was happening to me, then I wouldn't have lost them for the second time."

"So that's what the fever was – the same with a few days ago," he wondered, and she nodded. Suddenly, the two duelists were surrounded by their duel monsters – the Neo Spacians and the Naturu garden. "You guys, what are you doing here?" Judai mused.

"She had the ability to communicate with spirits, however the Light of Destruction disabled it before we could reach her too," said Air Hummingbird.

"Her partner called to us for help, and found a way back to her through the lost memories. Even looking through the past can connect duelists with spirits," said Aqua Dolphin.

"We barely reached you, but you ultimately reached to us after the Light of Destruction released your body," said Neos with a nod. Naturu Pineapple and Winged Kuriboh appeared and floated around Nao in circles. Her face fell slightly in remorse and turned to her partner.

"I'm sorry for not being able to protect you. I realized then and now that you've been watching over me all this time. Thank you, and from now on, I'll protect you." The orange pineapple bounced in happiness until Winged Kuriboh pounced on it and attempted to eat it. The pineapple cried and floated rambunctiously from left to right to shake the little beast off.

"Hey, Naturu Pineapple isn't for eating! You'll get sick," Judai playfully scolded his spirit partner.

After talking with Judai, Nao felt a little better. She didn't have to worry about Naturu Pineapple's existence torn away from her anymore – so she was certainly never lonely. She went out for a walk to the lighthouse after Judai went back inside when Shō called for him. She was still missing one more thing. Naturu Pineapple gave a questioning look.

"I just want to see him," she answered. "He might not be there, and he might not be on the island anymore. But I feel like once I see the vast ocean, I can see him a little clearer."

Her pace gradually quickened until she ran as fast as she could – unable to contain her anticipation. It wasn't until she arrived at the lighthouse that she truly meant what she had said. _I just want to see him_. The question was whether seeing him was enough. Seeing that no one was there, tears unknowingly escaped from her eyes – without realizing how strongly she felt. She ran to the edge where the lighthouse was and gaze out to the ocean.

Nao sighed and wiped her tears, only to have more overflow. "What am I thinking? Why would he still be here? For a moment I thought he would wait but I must be foolish."

"You are foolish," said a voice nearby that made her heart stop. "You're supposed to use the handkerchief, not your hands." Ed pulled the same black cloth from his pocket with an amused smile, but a soft gaze. He walked up to her until they were merely inches apart and gently patted her tears away. "Why are you crying when you're trying to find me?"

"Idiot! I thought you left," she whimpered. "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again – just when I was looking forward to..." Nao shut her eyes tight to prevent more tears from falling as she trailed off from her point. Without having him see what a sobbing mess she thought she looked like, she dropped her head on his shoulder. "I thought you were only a wonderful dream when I didn't want it to be." Ed wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and pressed his cheek on her head. She finally set her emotions free with his hand stroking and patting her back soothingly. He waited patiently for her to cry as she pleased until they could continue where they left off.

A while later, they sat by the lighthouse side by side watching the rolling waves. Ed had his left knee propped up while leaning back on the tower. Nao hugged her knees to keep from the chill.

"Have you calmed down now?" he asked and she nodded.

"You remember everything," it wasn't a question, and she noticed it.

"You're not going to ask? When did we meet? Where everything changed?"

"What's the point of asking questions we both know the answers to? If we were younger, then I probably would. I wouldn't have been so sure if it weren't for the truth."

"What truth?"

"The person who was the first victim to the Light of Destruction – the one who killed my father – DD," said Ed, although he seemed a little less vengeful than before.

"What a sorrowful truth – to be raised by someone who kept all the secrets," said Nao, glancing at him still watching the reflection of the moon on the ocean. "But, you look more at ease. I am glad."

However, her gentle smile faltered at a morbid thought. "Ed, when you attempted to make me come to my senses, there was a moment that I really did feel angry – driven by hate; wanting thing to go my way. Not all those emotions were from the Light of Destruction. They were mine.

"I can't recall exactly why I harbored those feelings, but even in my conscious, they were real."

Ed gave a bitter smile, "I wouldn't deserve you they weren't."

Nao's violet eyes peered at him softly before settling her head on his shoulder. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, but I've been given a privilege to have a friend. I couldn't maintain it. If you were not a friend who saved my life, then who would?" Ed hesitantly, but willingly, wrapped an arm around her shoulders to offer more comfort.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. These nine years were the longest years of my life. I'm not going to say what I should have done back then. I avenged my father, found you, and Saiou is safe. Everything is back to the way it should be."

"I don't think that is true. The future had changed – our futures. We were all bound by cruel fate, and yet we knew what would have happened if we let it pass. It's not because we're human that we cannot change the future, but we are ultimately human _because_ we changed the future."

Ed stared at her, thinking carefully about her words until he finally understood with a wry smile, "Judai is the perfect oxymoron." Nao responded with a giggle, shifting and snuggling at his side.

It was until he wouldn't let her stay outside in the cold and dark for too long that he offered to take her back to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm. He stood up from his spot first and held out his hand which she took gratefully. Although they held hands before, there was something different. She couldn't explain it in words, especially when she compared this moment to when they were in Domino City. It almost came across as platonic attraction back then, but when she thought of it now, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed that she felt that way.

Nao was thinking so hard to herself that she almost stumbled when Ed stopped in front of the dorm. "I'm sorry," she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You're that eager to leave me? I thought we were having a moment," he teased her. She blushed heavily in embarrassment that she hastily withdrew her hand, albeit accidentally. Ed raised an eyebrow, musing to himself about how cute she was. Oh, he would definitely have fun badgering her for reactions.

"You have such a silver tongue!" She whined in return.

"To go with your silver spoon?" Ed put his hand on his hip with a counter, which Nao huffed and pouted in defeat. He affectionately patted her head and said, "I never knew making you fluster would be easy. Anyway, it's getting really late."

Nao peered at his gaze and quickly avoided it. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I have a schedule tomorrow morning, and I don't know when I get another break," he regretfully answered. "But as soon as I have time, I guess I'll stick around the island."

"Okay," Nao murmured, and somewhat awkwardly turned around and took a couple steps towards the double doors. She stopped, suddenly feeling impulsive, made a sharp turn back to Ed and gave him a peck on the cheek – startling him. "I'll wait for you until then." Watching her dash into the dorm before he could say anything, Ed absentmindedly touched where she kissed and wondered what brought it on. He saw her bedroom light turn on and realized a few seconds later that his own heart was pounding.

He laughed to himself, recalling that his habit of underestimating his feelings really caught him off-guard.

Every time.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your gracious patience with me over the past few months! I hope this extra long chapter will make up for that absence! More importantly, Year 2 is finally done! Whoop! Just finishing up the last few details of Year 3 and we get hopefully get into the spin-off. As for Year 3, I will slip in some fun facts and teasers about the spin off just so I can keep my word for it! Again, thank you for waiting!


End file.
